I'm me!
by Caesarinn
Summary: Aku adalah aku... dan dia adalah aku! Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun
1. I'm me!

_I'm me!_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Byun Baekhyun – Luhan – Kim Minseok (mungkin akan ada penambahan cast di chapter selanjutnya) M masih seputar keabsurditasan yang hakiki._

 _Aku adalah aku… dan dia adalah aku…_

_

_

_

Entah siapa yang memulai. Jongin sendiripun tak sadar. Tahu – tahu ia berasa melayang. Sapuan lembut namun dalam diatas bibirnya membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Seiring detikan jam berdenting keras – keras dikeheningan ruang kamar ini, disaat itu pula jari – jemarinya menggenggam semakin erat mantel tebal milik lelaki yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

Jongin mendongak dari posisi duduknya. Mengimbangi dan menerima perlakuan lembut yang didapatinya. Kepalanya mengangguk seirama dengan pagutan dalam dari lelaki tampan yang tengah menciumnya.

Sekali lagi, tak ada yang menyadari bagaimana awalnya. Tahu – tahu Jongin sadar bahwa Sehun tengah mencium bibirnya penuh gairah. Lelaki itu membungkuk, menangkup dagu Jongin dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan sebagai alat penyangga tubuh disamping kiri Jongin.

Genggaman Jongin pada mantel Sehun semakin erat, dan lumatan bibir Sehun diatas bibir Jongin juga semakin dalam. Si Tan hanya bisa melenguh lirih didalam mulut Sehun.

Menggoda bibir penuh Jongin, menjilat rasanya yang manis kemudian menjelajah ruang hangat didalam mulut Jongin. Decakan keras kecipak basah tak terelakan. Cuaca dingin diluar seolah hanya cerita dongeng. Tak ada dingin terjadi malam ini karena tubuh mereka telah memanas akibat darah panas mengaliri seluruh vena.

Lagi – lagi Jongin kecolongan. Entah dirinya yang bersedia membuka mulut ataukah memang Sehun adalah seorang pria panas dewa berciuman. Lidah Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya masuk kedalam mulut Jongin, mengobrak – abrik rongga mulut si Tan, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Jongin sebelum melilit, mengajak berperang lidah si manis.

Ini gila! Jongin belum pernah sekalipun berciuman. Dan Oh Sehun kini ada menjadi _first kiss_ nya serta merta guru berciuman ala prancis yang panas.

Jongin seolah lumpuh. Ia tak dapat menghentikannya. Aura Sehun begitu mendominasinya. Hingga rasa – rasanya jika bukan Sehun yang ingin berhenti, maka mereka tak akan berhenti.

Decakan basah antara dua bibir itu semakin keras. Mengalahkan dentingan jam disudut kamar Sehun. Tak terhitung lagi berapa ribu detik mereka habiskan untuk bercumbu mesra. Namun kini, Sehun telah mengangkat sebelah kakinya keatas ranjang. Membaringkan tubuh Jongin dibawahnya, dan ia serasa tak ada waktu untuk berhenti. Jongin begitu manis seperti lolipop.

Hoodie abu yang dipakai Jongin menyibak, tangan besar dengan tekstur sedikit kasar menjelajahi perutnya. Ada sensasi menggelitik dan dingin yang menggelikan dirasa Jongin. Dan didetik berikutnya Sehun menyudahi ciumannya. Lelaki itu memandang wajah si manis yang mana matanya masih terpejam. Mengangkat tubuh Jongin sedikit keatas, menyamankan posisi sebelum kembali bercumbu.

Sehun mencium pipi Jongin lama, dengan lembut dan penuh sayang, lalu naik mencium dahi Jongin seolah memuja penuh perhatian.

 _Deg_

Seolah dihantam milyaran bom atom, Jongin tersadar, ia membuka lebar – lebar kedua mata bulatnya. Memandang dagu Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya, merasakan bibir lembut Sehun diatas dahinya. Hangat dan nyaman, namun ini menyalahi aturan mereka. Ini tak bisa dilanjutkan!

 _Duk_

Jongin mendorong kuat – kuat dada Sehun, penuh tenaga, hingga mendorong si pendominasi terjungkal pada sisi kanan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hun!" Kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat frustasi pada tempatnya.

 _i'm me__

"Hai, Jong! Kacau sekali kau!" Mengambil satu pangsit didalam mangkuk mie Jongin, Baekhyun datang tiba – tiba, menghantamkan tubuh mungilnya pada pundak Jongin. Seperti biasa, lelaki satu ini begitu bar – bar.

Jongin tak menanggapi. Kembali mengaduk mienya malas dan melanjutkan acara membaca novel kuno pride and prejudice ditangannya. Tugas sastra katanya.

"Ayolah Jongin! Kau tak asik sekali! Apa kau dan Sehun habis adu jotos lagi semalam?" Melirik si cerewet ini sekilas. Jujur saja, Jongin malas menanggapi. Hatinya benar – benar kacau.

"Baiklah! Kurasa moodmu sedang tidak baik!" Dan satu lagi pangsit Jongin tandas dimakan Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam ikut tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari bukunya, _yeah_ , meskipun dalam restan waktu beberapa secon saja.

"Kemana?" Meski begitu, toh Jongin masih menanggapi juga.

"Ada pertunjukan street dance di pusat kota. Jongdae dan Minseok _Hyung_ juga ikut, dan mungkin Kris, jika dia tidak sibuk"

"Kudengar Minseok _Hyung_ berkencan dengan Kris minggu lalu" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Anak ini mengikuti gosip juga ternyata.

"Kukira kau akan tak acuh dengan gosip macam itu" Dan tahu – tahu mie Jongin sudah berada dihadapan Baekhyun dan dimakan oleh si cerewet itu. Dasar tak modal!

"Bukan berarti aku ketinggalan berita bukan?" Tanggap Jongin malas.

"Sepertinya! Dua bulan lalu Kris menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok Hyung tepat didepan Luhan!"

"Kutak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Luhan" Dan seolah mengiba, tapi cara makannya masih sama, bar – bar. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi?" Sambung Baekhyun. "Kau ikut tidak nanti malam?"

"Entahlah! Tapi kurasa Kai ada jadwal malam ini!" Baru saja Jongin meraih gelas jusnya, tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendahuluinya karena tersedak.

"Kai? Ah aku lupa akan hal itu" Jongin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Dua hari lalu, Kai bilang padaku jika ia mengikuti kompetisi _dance_. Kau mengijinkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah garang seperti kucing minta susu.

"Aku tak bisa melarangnya, Baek! Tunggu! Kau mengenal Kai?" Dan Baekhyun mengesah nafas gusar. Temannya ini lama lama seperti penderita amnesia akut.

"Kim Jongin!" Menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. "Yoshikazu Kai, aku bahkan sudah mengenalnya sejak dua tahun lalu jika kau lupa!"

"Ah benar. Kau bahkan berteman baik dengan anak itu" Sahut Jongin tak bersemangat. Aneh juga bagi Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Dan tiba – tiba saja jantung Jongin seperti uring – uringan ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Sepertinya kau salah bertanya, Baek! Kai yang dekat dengan Sehun, bukan aku!" Sungguh beruntung Kai. Ia bisa dekat dengan seorang _Chief Executive_ muda yang tampan seperti Oh Sehun.

"Tapi kau menyukainya juga, bukan?" Tatapan Jongin seperti membunuh, jika anak anjing yang terbuang sama halnya seekor serigala betina beranak sih.

"Aku heran dari ratusan wanita, lelaki _submisive_ yang bersedia mengangkang untuk Sehun, kenapa pria panas sepertinya memilih Kai" Lanjut Baekhyun kala mie curiannya dari Jongin tinggal seperempat.

"Jadi kau bilang aku jelek?" Kali ini Jongin benar – benar berwajah garang.

" _Eits_! Aku tak bilang begitu. Hanya saja seorang Don Juan Korea seperti dirinya pasti banyak sekali lelaki maupun wanita yang berjejer antri didepannya secara terang – terangan!" Masuk akal juga. Secara fisik dan wajah, Kai seratus persen adalah Jongin. Mereka sangat mirip dari sisi luar, tapi tidak dengan kepribadian.

Jika Jongin adalah seorang introvert yang menyukai sastra dan kode biner, maka Kai adalah anak seni yang Cinta kebebasan. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, seorang Yoshikazu Kai adalah orang yang memesona. Sosok yang begitu menggoda dan memikat. Tidak seperti Kim Jongin. Pria tanggung yang berciuman saja belum pernah, kecuali semalam, saat tiba – tiba ia tersadar tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang Don Juan Korea didalam kamarnya. Jongin tak habis pikir.

 _i'm me__

Jam sepuluh lewat duabelas Sehun baru pulang dari kantornya. Pekerjaan awal tahun memang melelahkan. Tutup buku dari hitungan keuangan tahun kemarin dan resolusi terbaru untuk perusahaannya, belum lagi harga bahan konstruksi serta pajak yang terus naik setiap harinya cukup membuat kepala pening.

Aroma kopi menyambutnya, espresso yang menenangkan. Sehun berbelok, menghampiri dapurnya yang terlihat terang.

"Kai?" Panggil Sehun saat didapatinya seseorang membelakanginya, berkutat pada alat – alat dapurnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hun?" Benar saja, itu Kai yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu.

"Apa sudah lama menungguku, sayang?" Sehun menghampiri Kai, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang si Tan sebelum menghadiahinya dengan ciuman lembut bertubi – tubi pada tengkuk Kai.

"Tidak juga! Pertunjukan baru selesai setengah jam lalu, kemudian aku mampir. Takut – takut kau belum makan malam, dan ternyata kau malah datang terlambat!" Kai membalikkan badan setelah mematikan kompor, mendorong tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi hingga menubruk meja konter depan, dan mereka berciuman.

"Makan dulu ya! Aku membuatkanmu _deonjang stew_ " Tawar Kai ketika Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Nanti saja, aku ingin menghabiskan malam denganmu, Kai!" Dan Kai sangat tahu, bahwa hormon berlebih milik Sehun selalu menginginkan dirinya, bercinta hingga pagi dengannya.

"Makan dulu ya! Kau belum makan, Hun!" Dan seolah tuli, Sehun justru meraup dalam – dalam bibir Kai.

 __i'm me__

"Ahhh" Kai melenguh nikmat ketika lubang basahnnya telah diisi oleh penis Sehun. Mulutnya berada didalam mulut Sehun. Bercumbu terburu ketika tumbukan Sehun dipercepat.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jari – jemari kaki Jongin melengkung sempurna kala Sehun dengan mudah menemukan prostatnya.

Sehun menggeram rendah, rektrumnya serasa dipijat saat Kai mengerutkan lubangnya. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari bercinta dengan Kai semalam suntuk bagi Sehun.

Seperti biasa, Kai mencengkram kuat – kuat rambut belakang Sehun ketika ia akan mencapai klimaksnya, melengkungkan tubuh dan menenggelamkan wajah Sehun diatas dadanya, Kai berteriak panjang ketika cairan kentalnya menyembur perutnya juga perut Sehun.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun!"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, Kai!" Sehun kembali menggeram rendah, mempercepat gerakannya diatas Kai, namun tiba – tiba pria dibawahnya mendorong Sehun, membalik posisi mereka hingga Kai berada diatasnya.

" _Let me ride your big dick_ , Sehun!" Dan wajah menggairahkan itu membuat Sehun menelan ludah. Kai begitu menggairahkan.

" _Yeah_! Puaskan aku malam ini, sayang!" Dan Sehun menyeringai menggoda pada Kai. Oh Tuhan! Wajah super _bitchy_ itu adalah kesukaan Sehun.

Kai tak membalas Sehun, ia fokus akan kenikmatan sang terkasih. Tenaganya yang melemas karena klimaks pulih dalam waktu yang singkat. Matanya memejam penuh kenikmatan saat penis Sehun kembali mengenai titik ternikmatnya. Kai seperti jalang kelas atas untuk urusan bercinta. Jemarinya merambat naik kepundak Sehun, mencengkramnya kuat sebelum menggerakkan pinggul keatas lalu kebawah.

Kai mengeratkan pantatnya ketika ia menarik keatas tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi memijat pada penis Sehun, dan menumbuk keras – keras saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Gila! Kai tahu betul bagaimana memberi kenikmatan bercinta pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeram rendah sekali lagi saat kenikmatan menghujaninya bertubi – tubi. Dan wajah jalang Kai membuatnya tak tahan untuk meraup rakus dan membanjiri Kai dengan cumbuannya.

Sehun mendongak menatap langit – langit ketika Kai berhasil memberikannya klimaks dengan cepat dan nikmat, dan sekali lagi rasa basah namun hangat ketika lidah Kai menjilat adam apelnya, bergerak naik menuju bibir tipisnya, dan Kai memberikan ciuman dalamnya.

Sehun menyelesaikan semburan spermanya didalam lubang Kai, sebelum membalik posisinya, membaringkan si Tan dibawah kungkungannya. Sehun kembali mencium basah bibir Kai. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan bibirnya saja semanis ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai!"

 __i'm me__

"Pagi Baekhyun!" Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika secara tiba – tiba seseorang merangkul pundaknya ceria.

"Jo…ngin?" Baekhyun menebak. Pasalnya hari ini Jongin tampak berbeda.

"Kai?" Senyum sumringah hadir diwajah manis Kai. Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana Jongin?" Teriak Baekhyun heboh. Harusnya pagi ini seseorang yang menghampirinya adalah Jongin, bukannya Kai dengan wajah super cerahnya.

"Dia sedang tidur. Aku menggantikannya hari ini" Dan Kai kemudian mendorong Baekhyun, berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan wajah berseri – seri.

"Lama sekali rasanya aku tak keluar pagi hari!" Sambung Kai saat ia melihat taman dari tempatnya. Ia melepaskan rangkulan pada pundak Baekhyun, kemudian berlari menuju gazebo.

Baekhyun hanya menganga lebar. Rasa khawatir berlebih tiba – tiba menggerogoti hatinya. Jongin tengah tertidur dan Kai yang menggantikannya. Meskipun mereka sama, tapi juga mereka berbeda. Baekhyun takut.

"Baek! Kemarilah!" Seru Kai dari tempatnya duduk. Ada kolam ikan kecil dibelakang gazebo. Anak itu tampak sumringah, ia terlalu ceria jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terbiasa.

"Lihatlah ikan – ikan itu, Baek! Lucunya!" Kai kembali berujar heboh. Ada perasaan asing yang hinggap dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia benar – benar tak terbiasa melihat seseorang dengan wajah Jongin menjadi begitu ceria dan kekanakan. Oke, Baekhyun akui jika Jongin menyimpan jiwa kenakan diusianya yang tak lagi muda, tapi Kai berbeda.

"Kai!" Nada suaranya sedikit tegas, membuat Kai yang tengah asik dengan dunianya jadi terinterupsi.

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kira – kira, kapan Jongin akan terbangun?" Dan kemudian hening. Baekhyun tengah menunggu, tapi Kai hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan mata. Baekhyun memandang manik mata Kai. Mata dengan warna kecoklatan, mata milik Jongin. Meski wajah Kai terlihat ceria, namun kekosongan dan ketakutan terpancar dari hazel coklat itu.

"Em, kira – kira mata kuliah pertama dimulai jam berapa, Baek?" Baekhyun memincing. Lelaki itu tahu, Kai akan berusaha keras menghindari topik pembicaraan tentang Jongin.

 __i'm me__

Sedari beberapa menit lalu, Baekhyun sama sekali tak tenang dalam duduknya, mengecek ponselnya siapa tahu Jongin membalas ribuan pesan yang dikirimnya. Luhan sampai ikut frustasi gara – gara polah heboh Baekhyun yang tak berhenti cemas.

"Jadi bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat air muka Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak ada santainya.

"Kai muncul sejak kami keluar dari perpustakaan pukul lima. Itu kemarin. Jongin sempat tak sadarkan diri dan saat sadar tiba – tiba Kai muncul" Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan ponselnya, ditaruh diatas meja kerja Luhan dan menceritakan tentang Jongin dan Kai.

"Aku mengenali Kai ketika ia mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ dipusat kota" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Dan pagi ini aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kai yang menggantikan Jongin, _Hyung_! Aku takut" Kemudian meremas kembali ponselnya, sedang Luhan tampak tenang menyimak.

"Kai lebih sering muncul akhir – akhir ini. Aku takut Kai lebih mendominasi. Ia mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya" Jelas Baekhyun mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku mengerti, Baek! Alter ego kepribadian seseorang pengidab _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ memang kebanyakan berbahaya. Seperti kasus Jongin kali ini. Seperti yang kau katakan, Kai semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bawalah Jongin kemari jika ia sudah sadar!" Ujar Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin was – was.

"Lalu tindakan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?"

"Cukup awasi Kai, meskipun kepribadian yang diciptakan Jongin satu ini tampak tak membahayakan, namun patut diwaspadai. Tak menutup kemungkinan akan ada kepribadian lain yang muncul seiring tekanan yang ada"

"Minseok tengah fokus pada studi kasus _DID_. Aku akan menyuruhnya mengawasi Jongin"

"Minseok _Hyung_ sudah tahu tentang kepribadian ganda Jongin?"

"Dia calon psikiater muda yang jenius, cukup mudah untuknya menebak. Aku hanya memerintahnya untuk mengawasi. Selebihnya aku yang akan turun tangan menangani Jongin" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia percaya pada orang – orang kompeten disekitarnya. Luhan merupakan lulusan _cumlaude_ fakultas kedokteran di Harvard dengan nilai memuaskan, dan sudah menangani kurang lebih tiga kasus _DID_ selama ia menjadi dokter spesialis kejiwaan.

"Aku percayakan padamu, _Hyung_!" Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Setidaknya ada Minseok yang membantunya mengawasi Jongin dan memberikan analisa yang jauh lebih jenius darinya.

 __i'm me__

Jongin beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, ia rasa ia tidur terlalu lama. Mengedarkan pandangan, Jongin tampak asing dengan ruang kamar yang ditempatinya.

Ia melenguh pelan, merenggakan sendi – sendinya ketika dirasa nafas seseorang mengenai tengkuknya. Badannya terasa panas, ia merasa demam dan kedinginan. Dan ketika Jongin berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia saat wajah seorang yang begitu dikaguminya tengah memeluknya posesif.

"Kau bangun, sayang?" Dan suara dalam itu mampu meluluhlantakkan jantungnya. Jongin serasa membeku, ia tak dapat menggerakan setiap bagian tubuhnya tiba – tiba.

"Tidurlah! Hari masih malam!" Dan lelaki yang ia tahu adalah Sehun ini semakin memeluknya erat, menyadarkan Jongin bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tengah telanjang bulat. Astaga! Apakah Kai baru saja bercinta dengan Sehun?

Jongin terlonjak dari tidurnya, membuat Sehun terkejut berlebihan dan ikut terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya mengusap sayang pundak Jongin dan memberikan ciuman hangat pada pipi si Tan.

"Aku bukan Kai!" Sehun mengernyit heran. Apakah Kainya sedang mengigau?

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin! Bukan Kai"

 _Deg_

 _To be continued_

_

 _Omaigaattt... harga bahan semakin hari semakin naik, pajak tak kira - kira, pening rasanya._

 _wkwkwk kali ini aku ingin coba buat ff berchapter XD_

 _doakan saja man teman :)_

 _meskipun belum total, tapi aku tengah mempelajari kasus DID untuk ff ini_

 _tak janji juga untuk hasil yang memuaskan._

 _maaf hanya segini kemampuan saya :')_

 _mungkin banyak yang masih bingung ya? caraku mendeskripsikan masih belibet ya? mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :)_

 _salam cium_

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


	2. Eternal Silence

_I'm Me_

 _(Eternal silence)_

…

…

…

_

Jongin beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, ia rasa ia tidur terlalu lama. Mengedarkan pandangan, Jongin tampak asing dengan ruang kamar yang ditempatinya.

Ia melenguh pelan, merenggangkan sendi – sendinya ketika dirasa nafas seseorang mengenai tengkuknya. Badannya terasa panas, ia merasa demam dan kedinginan. Dan ketika Jongin berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia saat wajah seorang yang begitu dikaguminya tengah memeluknya posesif.

"Kau bangun, sayang?" Dan suara dalam itu mampu meluluhlantakkan jantungnya. Jongin serasa membeku, ia tak dapat menggerakan setiap bagian tubuhnya tiba – tiba.

"Tidurlah! Hari masih malam!" Dan lelaki yang ia tahu adalah Sehun ini semakin memeluknya erat, menyadarkan Jongin bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tengah telanjang bulat. Astaga! Apakah Kai baru saja bercinta dengan Sehun?

Jongin terlonjak dari tidurnya, membuat Sehun terkejut berlebihan dan ikut terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Sehun lembut seraya mengusap sayang pundak Jongin dan memberikan ciuman hangat pada pipi si Tan.

"Aku bukan Kai!" Sehun mengernyit heran. Apakah Kainya sedang mengigau?

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin! Bukan Kai"

 _Deg_

…

…

…

 _-Bagian 2-_

Jantung Sehun berdetak bertalu – talu. Badan Kai terasa panas dan terlihat menggigil. Kainya sakit. Dan kenapa Sehun tak menyadarinya?

"Kai! Badanmu hangat, sayang! Kau sakit!" Sehun menarik selimutnya, melingkarkan pada tubuh Jongin yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Aku bukan Kai! Aku Jongin!" Suara Jongin terdengar parau. Ia nampak seperti orang linglung, seorang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini, ia kebingungan dan cemas. Mata sayunya menatap Sehun, kemudian suara – suara asing yang kerap kali meneriakinya kembali menghampiri, lalu menyadari bahwa ia terbangun menjadi pribadinya. Kai kembali mengijinkannya bangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Dan Jongin hanya tak ingin Sehun kecewa bahwa seseorang yang tengah mendapatkan perhatiannya bukanlah Kai, melainkan _the host_ dari kepribadiannya, Kim Jongin!

"Kau berhalusinasi, sayang! Aku akan mengambilkan baju untukmu!" Tak acuh akan pernyataan Jongin. Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang, cukup membuat pipi jongin merona, secepat kilat si manis itu menundukkan wajahnya, ia malu.

Sehun memungut celana bahannya, memakainya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dan memilih satu hoodie hangat juga celana training miliknya untuk dipakai Jongin.

"Biar aku pakaikan! Setelah ini minum obat kemudian tidur!" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin, mengusak lembut surai Jongin yang mulai memanjang. Sehun berniat menarik selimut yang melingkari tubuh Jongin, tapi Jongin menolak. Jujur dia malu.

"Biar aku sendiri saja!" Dan kemudian meraih satu setel baju ditangan Sehun.

"Sehun!" Jujur, Jongin sedikit salah tingkah, ia tak tahu harus model bagaimana ia ganti baju. Sehun terus memperhatikannya, malah duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap Jongin lekat – lekat.

"Bisakah kau berbalik sebentar? Aku ingin memakainya dulu" Sehun tentu saja mengernyit keheranan. Tampaknya ia keberatan. Untuk apa ia berbalik? Toh, Sehun sudah melihat setiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Aku… malu!" Justru, satu senyum terukir membentuk garis lengkung yang Indah dibibir Sehun. Kai tampak menggemaskan jika malu – malu begini. Sejak kapan Kai malu ganti baju dihadapannya? Yoshikazu Kai memang sulit ditebak, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan melihat! Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan teh, lalu kau harus minum obat, oke?" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah teduhnya.

"Ba… Tunggu! Apa kau baru saja menyebutkan nama benda bulat kecil berwarna putih yang rasanya tak lebih enak dari daun pepaya?" Wajah memelas itu. Ingin rasanya Sehun ciumi bertubi – tubi. Sungguh demi rumput laut bergoyang! Kai begitu menggemaskan, dan Sehun baru tahu sisi Kai satu ini setelah lima bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Setaunya Kai pemakan segala, daun pepaya sekalipun. Dan anak itu jarang merajuk.

"Aku tak ingin menerima segala penolakan dan alasan, Kai! Aku buatkan bubur ya? Lalu minum obat!" Setelah mencium hangat pelipis Jongin, Sehun begitu saja beranjak dari duduknya, meraih kemeja kerja yang tadi dibuangnya begitu saja saat bercinta dengan Kai, membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam mematung pada tempatnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin tak menginginkan bulatan aspirin masuk kedalam mulutnya, hei obat dari Luhan lebih dari selusin dirumahnya. Selain rasanya yang tak lebih enak dari akar dewa, pun karena semua obat pasti mengandung bius, membuatnya terlelap setelah beberapa menit meminumnya. Dan Jongin masih ingin terjaga. Ia takut Kai kembali menguasai tubuhnya hari ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

 ** _-I'm me-_**

Tiga puluh menit lebih lima detik Jongin menunggu Sehun dipinggir ranjang, dan Batang hidung pria itu sama sekali tak muncul dari balik pintu. Jongin khawatir kalau – kalau Sehun membakar dapurnya sendiri. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun sangat buruk dalam memasak, sangat tidak bersahabat dengan pisau, panci, kompor dan tetek bengeknya, intinya Sehun benar – benar musuh besar dapur.

Jongin tentu saja tahu. Beberapa kali ia tersadar dari alter egonya dirumah Sehun, meski tak terlalu sering. Sedang berkutat dengan masakan yang hampir matang dan dari bau saja sungguh nikmat. Pertama kali, Jongin kelabakan dengan segala jenis alat – alat dapur, bahkan Jongin begitu saja melemparkan pisau dapur kesudut ruangan. Tangannya bergetar hebat, pun badannya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin banyak - banyak. Ia bukan tipe orang yang pandai memasak. Sangat berbeda dengan Kai, si ahli meracik bumbu dapur serta merta masakannya, dan dari sana Jongin mengerti alasan Kai hampir tiap malam berkunjung ke rumah Sehun. Anak itu benar – benar berperan sebagai kekasih idaman, memasakkan makan malam untuk kekasihnya sepulang kerja. Salah satu hal yang membuat Jongin merasa kalah telak dengan adik kembarnya (setidaknya Jongin ingin berdamai dengan alternya, dan menganggap Kai sebagai saudara kembar).

Dulu, waktu mereka terbangun akan terperinci dan terbagi adil bagi si _the host_. Jongin akan menjadi dirinya pada waktu pagi hingga setidaknya jam 7 malam, dan Kai sebagai si nocturnal yang menguasai tubuh Jongin pada malam hari. Itulah mengapa Kai lebih sering bertemu Sehun daripada dirinya, karena Sehun akan menjadi super duper sibuk saat siang dan banyak berkencan dengan dokumen – dokumen menyebalkannya, sedangkan Jongin juga terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah serta kegiatan amal dan _volunteer_ yang diikutinya. Namun, akhir – akhir ini nampaknya Kai semakin menunjukkan eksistensinya dan menyabotase tubuh Jongin dengan kepribadiannya.

Jongin sempat terlonjak berlebihan ketika melihat keadaan dapur Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri pria tampan yang lebih dari tiga puluh menit berkutat didapurnya dan keadaannya sudah seperti bekas tempat perang dunia, atau mungkin Korea Utara baru saja melemparkan rudalnya ke dapur Oh Sehun. Sangat berantakan, dan… sangat – sangat berantakan. Jongin menekankan kata sangat dan berantakan hingga dua kali.

Dua panci sedang dan ukuran kecil berhamburan dilantai, spatula kotor juga tergeletak mengenaskan di samping kompor, hei! Spatula dan panci? Air menggenang basah dibawah wastafel, kain lap juga beberapa sudah terlihat kotor bekas bubur yang belum jadi. Oh Tuhan! Sehun benar – benar buruk saat didapur.

"Err… Sehun!" Jongin menghampiri Sehun takut – takut. Pasalnya dapur benar – benar kacau seperti terkena badai topan.

"Oke Sehun! Tinggal aduk sekali lagi dan wala… jadi!" Satu senyum menghiasi bibir Jongin. Kenapa Sehun menggemaskan sekali? Hatinya menghangat mengingat begitu perhatiannya seorang Oh Sehun pada kekasihnya. Jongin sekarang tahu alasan Kai begitu mencintai pria ini, termasuk dirinya.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin memanggil sekali lagi.

"Hanya begini saja? Bubur tawar? Tak ada lauk? Apakah Kai menyukainya? Oh tidak!" Dan gumaman keras itu sekali lagi membuat Jongin menahan tawanya. Ternyata Oh Sehun tak sedingin kelihatannya.

"H-Hun!" Sedikit canggung, Jongin menghampiri Sehun, menyentuh pundak pria tinggi dihadapannya, membuat si empunya nama terlonjak berlebihan. Ia terkejut.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?" Entah kenapa, jantung Jongin selalu uring – uringan tak jelas tiap kali Sehun memanggilnya sayang.

"Kau… menghancurkan dapurmu, Hun!" Menatap sekelilingnya. Jongin dibuat takjub oleh keahlian artistik Sehun menghancurkan dapurnya.

"Maksudku. Kau harusnya istirahat di kamar! Kenapa kau malah disini? Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Kau bisa berteriak memanggilku! Demi Tuhan! Kau sedang sakit Kai!" Dan Jongin tersenyum hangat dan Sehun terpesona sekali lagi. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Kai begitu Indah, dan memesona.

Ditengah senyumannya Jongin kembali merasakan gejolak tak mengenakkan pada perutnya. Rasa panas dan dicengkram kuat seolah meremas lambungnya. Badan Jongin memang panas, namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan pening dikepalanya, hanya saja perutnya terasa begitu perih. Sepertinya maghnya kambuh. Salah makan apa ia kemarin?

"Kai?" Sehun mengernyit ketika didapatinya senyum Jongin terasa janggal.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Apa sudah matang buburnya?" Kemudian Jongin melongokkan kepala kebelakang Sehun. Melihat satu panci kecil berisi bubur buatannya.

"Tentu! Duduklah, dan biarkan aku yang menyiapkannya" Jongin menurut. Ia duduk dikursi depan meja makan sembari menunggu Sehun. Jemarinya menggenggam bajunya kuat – kuat. "Oh Tuhan! Perutku perih sekali" Lirihnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menghidangkan makanan didepan Jongin. Lelaki itu dengan cekatan menyiapkan segalanya termasuk air minum dan obat untuk Jongin.

Jongin berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir, jika saja pria itu khawatir. Satu hal, Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkannya karena lelaki itu hingga kini masih menganggapnya sebagai Kai, kekasihnya. Sama sekali tak mengenal kepribadian asli dari tubuh itu, sama sekali asing dengan nama Kim Jongin.

"Mau aku suapi?" Jongin tak menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya, hanya menatap lurus mangkuk berisi maha karya Sehun didalamnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin tengah menggigit bibirnya keras – keras.

"Kai?" Dan yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng pelan, meraih sendoknya perlahan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar menahan sakit diperutnya.

Baru akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur, Jongin tiba – tiba bangkit dari duduknya, cepat – cepat pergi ke kamar mandi terdekat, ia mual.

Sehun panik bukan main. Berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sudah menunduk lemas didepan kloset.

"Kai?" Sehun memegang kedua pundak Jongin untuk menahan tubuh sang terkasih. Sama sekali tak ada yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Jongin, tapi pria itu tahu bahwa Jongin tengah kesakitan.

Air muka Sehun begitu cemas ketika Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya pada dadanya. Nafas sang kekasih terlihat terburu, dan tanpa sadar Jongin mencengkram kuat – kuat ujung kemeja Sehun.

"Apa yang sakit, sayang?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengusap lembut surai Jongin.

Hanya gelengan pelan yang didapati Sehun. Pria itu lantas memeluk Jongin sayang bermaksud memberikan kehangatan pada kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu kemudian minum obat"

 ** _-I'm me-_**

 _"Byun! Kau sudah tahu kabar Jongin?"_

"Justru aku menghubungimu karena kupikir kau tahu dimana anak itu sekarang"

 _"Jongin menghilang?"_

"Sudah lebih dari duapuluh empat jam anak itu tak ada kabar"

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu Kai saat di kampus di jam kuliah pertama, setelah itu si nama Jepang itu menghilang entah kemana, ia membawa kabur tubuh Jongin entah kemana tanpa kabar sama sekali. Aku khawatir, Dae!"

 _"Sehun? Kukira anak itu akan lari kerumah kekasih sangat tampannya itu"_

"Bukan saatnya bergurau, Kim Jongdae! Temanmu sudah hilang dalam kurun waktu lebih dari sehari semalam! Kau tahu alamat rumah atau nomor telepon CEO sexy itu?"

 _"Kau lebih parah! Kau kira aku siapanya Oh Sehun? Memiliki nomor pribadi pengusaha panas itu? Atau kau dapat kabar dari Luhan Hyung mungkin?"_

"Tak ada! Dia malah menyarankanku bertanya pada kakakmu. Tapi ratusan kali aku coba hubungi nomor ponsel Minseok _Hyung_ , yang ada kotak suara yang muncul"

 _"Panggilanku saja tak diacuhkan olehnya. Tunggu! Bukankah si mata rusa dan Minseok Hyung berada dalam satu rumah sakit?"_

"Yang kau sebut si mata rusa itu hampir menjadi kakak iparmu kalau kau lupa!"

"Pria China itu bilang, ia sedang ada urusan di Songdo, jadi seharian tak menginjakkan kaki di Rumah sakit Hanyang"

 _"Dan sekarang lelaki itu malah berkencan dengan naga China"_

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Jeda beberapa saat diantara mereka.

"Kris!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

 ** _-I'm me-_**

 _"Aku tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini! Kai sedang sakit, jadi kuserahkan pekerjaan hari ini padamu, Kris!"_ _"Suhu tubuhnya naik, beberapa kali ia meremas perutnya juga mual"_

Sayup – sayup Jongin mendengar suara seseorang sedang melakukan panggilan dari balik pintu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya.

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Kepalanya pening, suara didalam kepalanya begitu bising, mereka bersama – sama meneriaki Jongin. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jongin kemudian kembali seperti orang linglung, seorang idiot bodoh. Ia memegangi kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan mengernyit dalam. Ia kembali merasakan beberapa periodik ingatannya hilang. Ia serasa gila, siapa dirinya? Apa yang dilakukannya? Seakan pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu memburunya membabi buta. Jongin kualahan. Kepalanya pening.

Ia kepayahan

Pikirannya penuh sesak, namun jiwanya kosong dalam keheningan.

Jongin serasa frustasi.

 **- _I'm me-_**

 _Knock… knock…_

Ketika pintu depan rumahnya diketuk, Sehun sedang berkutat dengan alat – alat dapurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berperang dengan salah satu ruangan didalam rumahnya satu ini. Setidaknya ia harus membuatkan sarapan untuk Kainya.

"Sebentar!" Membasuh tangan dengan air kran kemudian mengeringkannya. Sehun berhambur menuju pintu utama.

"Pagi Tuan Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memandang heran pria berperawakan mungil dihadapannya. Dandanannya sederhana namun menarik. Kulitnya putih bersih mendekati pucat, seperti tipe kulitnya.

"Saya Kim Minseok! Tuan Kris Wu beberapa waktu lalu menyuruh saya kemari!" Kemudian Sehun mengangguk paham. Jadi ini kekasih dokter dari Kris? Menarik! Tapi sejak kapan si pria naga itu menyukai tipe lembut seperti Kim Minseok ini?

"Jadi anda adalah kekasih Kris Wu? Apa aku salah?"

"Benar!" Dan Sehun menyadari ada semburat merah dipipi bulat pria mungil itu. "Tak usah terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok! Kita hanya terpaut jarak usia satu tahun!"

"Baiklah, Min-"

 _"AARRGGGHHHH"_

Teriakan keras menggema hingga ruang depan, menginterupsi perbincangan Sehun dan Minseok.

"Jongin/Kai!"

Membelalakkan bola mata, keduanya berucap bersamaan. Didetik berikutnya Minseok mengekori Sehun yang berhambur berlari menuju sebuah kamar.

…

…

…

 _To be continued_

_

 _Huwweeee... maaf... maaf... maaf... jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan terlalu berbelit ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _maaf juga jika diluar ekspektasi._

 _Jujur, aku nulis bagian Jongin sakit magh itu pas kebetulan maghku juga kambuh, memaksaku harus mangkir dari kerjaan XD_

 _entahlah, temen - temen dapet feelnya gak pas bagian Jongin sakit. Kurang lebih begitulah rasa - rasanya XD_

 _maaf ya jika aku kurang bisa membawa suasana di cerita ini._

 _Buutttt... uuwwaaa aku seneng banget, review temen - temen sekalian buat aku semangat nulis *0*_

 _makasih ya :)_

 _o iya, aku dengerin lagu fadednya alan walker pas nulis ini._ _meskipun gak nyambung sama cerita, tapi entah kenapa cocok aja ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _tapi maaf sekali lagi karena gak bisa bales satu - satu review. Jujur aku gak tau caranya bales ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _(Ini cerita temanya sedikit berat, maka dari itu, aku minta maaf jika ceritanya belibet dan membosankan)_

 _(by the way, ultimate biasku adalah Kim Minseok sebenernya XD tapi, sial! Kim Jongin like a wrecker bias list! damn! AKU HISTERIS LIAT FOTO - FOTO DIA KEMAREN ㅠ.ㅠ_ _and why i keep thingkin' 'bout who take Jongin's photo. I though it Sehun. Tipe - tipe foto blurred and look alike candid, like Sehun's mostly did) XD_

 _tenang... itu hanya pemikiran shipper kurang moment macem saya ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _ah, aku nyampah lagi..._

 _semoga suka_

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


	3. Pain

_Pain_

 _Karena Cinta itu buta! Dan terkadang karena Cinta meredam amarah dan kecewa!_

…

…

…

 _(Song recomended - Don't look at me like that by Song Jieun)_

_

"Saya Kim Minseok! Tuan Kris Wu beberapa waktu lalu menyuruh saya kemari!" Kemudian Sehun mengangguk paham. Jadi ini kekasih dokter dari Kris? Menarik! Tapi sejak kapan si pria naga itu menyukai tipe lembut seperti Kim Minseok ini?

"Jadi anda adalah kekasih Kris Wu? Apa aku salah?"

"Benar!" Dan Sehun menyadari ada semburat merah dipipi bulat pria mungil itu. "Tak usah terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok! Kita hanya terpaut jarak usia satu tahun!"

"Baiklah, Min-"

"AARRGGGHHHH"

Teriakan keras menggema hingga ruang depan, menginterupsi perbincangan Sehun dan Minseok.

"Jongin/Kai!"

Membelalakkan bola mata, keduanya berucap bersamaan. Didetik berikutnya Minseok mengekori Sehun yang berhambur berlari menuju sebuah kamar.

…

 __Bagian 3__

…

Sepanjang ia berjalan menyusuri pikirannya, hanya ada lorong kegelapan dan trauma masa lalu. Kesakitan dan ketakutan menguasainya. Suara – suara didalam diri terus meneriaki, membodoh – bodohkannya seraya mengumpati.

Jongin kualahan.

Ia limbung diantara jalan bercabang didalam pikirannya.

Semuanya tampak samar.

Siapa dirinya, dan dimana ia berada seolah menjadi semu dan tak terdeteksi olehnya.

Suara – suara menyebalkan itu mengikutinya.

Mendekatinya.

Ingin meraihnya.

Kemudian mengejarnya hingga ujung yang tiada batas.

Jongin berlari sendirian dalam ketakutan.

Suara – suara itu, mengerikan, menerornya bagai pembunuh bayaran.

Menghantui!

Teriakannya memaki!

Suara – suara itu saling bersahutan!

Suara berat nan menggema. Sesosok lelaki misterius terus mengejarnya.

 _He want Jongin to jump over the train!_

 _He should do now!_

 _And then, the others said don't!_

 _The man with baritone pitch of voice said if he was a bitch!_

 _He just a trash!_

 _Damn! They said he's a hoe!_

Mereka bilang, Jongin adalah jalang!

Mereka berteriak bersamaan. Pening bertalu – talu memaksa.

Pundaknya memberat. Jongin benar – benar tak tahan dengan suara – suara mengerikan!

Ia ketakutan dalam kesendiriannya.

Jongin menjambaki rambutnya kuat – kuat. Ingin mereka semua pergi dan tak lagi mengganggunya.

Setan – setan itu terus memakinya dalam kegelapan.

Nafasnya memburu dan kakinya melemas. Ia hampir tak sanggup. Banyak Jongin – Jongin lain berlarian mengejarnya.

Dan Jongin berteriak frustasi.

 _Tik tok!_

Gema detikan jam bertalu.

Nafas Jongin memburu. Lututnya lemas sudah untuk berlari.

Ia limbung.

Kemudian hening!

Keterdiaman itu memeluknya. Meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Jongin kebingungan.

Disekitarnya hanya gelap disertai nafasnya yang memberat.

 _Hello!_

Dan bisikan lirih itu mendekati Jongin.

Desahan lainnya mengikuti suara deru nafasnya.

Semakin lama semakin keras dan jelas.

Dan kini ia ketakutan untuk bernafas.

Suara wanita didalam kepalanya terus berteriak 'apakah ada orang didalam?' dengan lirih yang kentara.

Kemudian membuka pintu tak kasat mata.

Wanita itu berjalan masuk mendekatinya.

Jongin ingin berlari ke sudut ruangan. Tapi ia sadar bahwa tempatnya sekarang tiadalah batasan.

 _Like infinity!_ Pelariannya hanya berputar pada satu titik. Ia tak pernah sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak ada arahan. Jongin tersesat.

Jongin pusing tujuh keliling.

Mereka tak mau berhenti.

Hingga suara lainnya bermunculan.

Jeda sesaat!

Kemudian suara geraman berat bagai auman serigala terdengar dari kejauhan.

Ini sudah diambang batasnya.

Jongin tak sanggup lagi.

Ia ingin kegilaan ini berakhir.

Dan disaat itulah, suara pria yang mendatanginya pertama kali menyuruhnya untuk melompat kembali muncul.

Memanjat balkon kamar yang ditempatinya, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya.

Tapi Jongin menggeleng keras. Ia menolak perintah gila itu. Berusaha keras untuk meraih ambang warasnya.

Gejolak diperut seakan meninjunya kuat – kuat. Perih kembali dirasanya disamping pening bergolak memukul kepala. Jongin kesakitan.

"Kai! Kai! Apa yang terjadi?" Suara samar ditengah – tengah kebisingan dibelakang kepalanya terdengar.

Kai? Apakah keberadaannya tak lagi diakui? Orang – orang perlahan mulai menyukai Kai. Berteman dengan Kai dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kai jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dirinya, lebih memesona dengan caranya. Dan Jongin hanya setitik abu yang akan hilang tertiup angin.

"Kai!" Lagi – lagi nama Kai yang terdengar. Apakah tak ada yang mencarinya?

Tangannya bergetar hebat, menjambaki rambutnya hingga rontok beberapa. Tak ada yang mencarinya. Ia tak berguna. Sama seperti belasan tahun lalu, ia kembali menjadi orang yang tak guna.

"Aarrrgghh, hentikaannn!" Ia berteriak pada suara – suara didalam kepalanya. Mereka semua tengah tertawa mengejeknya.

"Ka-"

"Jongin! Panggil dia Jongin!"

Minseok menginterupsi. Digenggamnya jemari kiri Jongin yang masih setia menjambaki rambutnya.

Dan hanya kernyitan dalam dari Sehun sebagai bentuk ke tidak tahu annya. Siapa Jongin sebenarnya?

"Jo-jongin!" Sehun menarik kedua tangan Jongin, digenggamnya erat milik sang kekasih. Ia sungguh khawatir.

"Jongin?"

"Haahh!" Kemudian desisan kesakitan itu berhenti. Jongin berhenti berteriak. Beberapa detik hening sebelum ia menangkap satu bayangan nyata seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Jongin menghambur kepelukan Sehun dan menangis disana.

"Tenanglah! Aku disini! Tak apa!" Sehun mengusap punggung sang kekasih dengan sayang. Memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh yang bergetar.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin bermunculan didalam kepalanya.

Siapa Jongin dan Kai sebenarnya? Apakah Kai tengah menyembunyikan satu hal penting yang tak diketahuinya?

Ia akan menanyakan pada kekasihnya nanti. Sekarang yang diinginkannya hanyalah Kai sembuh dulu.

Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun sekali "Tenangkan dia sebentar! Aku akan menghubungi dokter Luhan!" Kemudian keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendapatkan satu anggukan pelan darinya.

Nama dokter yang baru saja disebut oleh Minseok terdengar tak asing bagi Sehun. Ia pernah mendengar nama juga membaca nama itu beberapa kali pada portal berita kesehatan. Tapi bukan dokter umum Sehun rasa, seingatnya ia pernah membaca nama itu pada forum pembahasan gangguan kejiwaan. Apa hubungannya dengan Kai?

Tengkuknya tiba – tiba menjadi dingin. Tak mungkin Kai mengidap gangguan kejiwaan bukan?

Dan Sehunpun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai yang sepertinya kembali terlelap.

 _-I'm me-_

"Hai, bung! Kacau sekali kau!" Kris menghampiri Sehun dengan sekaleng cola dari dalam kulkas dapur Jongin. Tenang! Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya mengambil minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit lalu Kris datang ke kediaman Jongin menghampiri kekasih juga sahabatnya. Sehun mengantarkan Jongin pulang atas saran Luhan. Bahkan letak rumah Kai, atau orang – orang yang terus memanggilnya sebagai Jonginpun baru diketahuinya hari ini atas arahan dari Minseok.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Jongin adalah kekasihmu!" Menyeruput sekali lagi black colanya. Kris memandang Sehun yang tampak benar – benar kacau. Bahkan sahabatnya ini terlihat jauh lebih kacau daripada kasus penggelapan dana yang dilakukan bagian keuangan setahun yang lalu.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin?" Kris menoleh cepat menghadap Sehun. Apa lelaki ini bercanda? Ia tak mengenali kekasihnya? Lucu sekali.

"Hei, dia kekasih yang tadi kau peluk. Orang yang setiap malam bercinta denganmu!" Sehun memukul pundak Kris. Orang ini benar – benar tak tahu situasi.

"Dia Kai! Yoshikazu Kai!" Justru Kris hanya terkekeh pelan. Jadi alter Jongin memiliki nama Jepang Yoshikazu Kai? Jujur saja kalau Kris juga terkejut saat bertemu kekasih dari sahabatnya ternyata sahabat dari kekasihnya. Kai yang selama ini begitu dipuja – puja oleh Sehun tak lain adalah seorang Jongin.

"Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Kai hanya kepribadian lain yang diciptakan olehnya!" Luhan datang bersama Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Ucapannya sungguh menghantam keras – keras diri Sehun. Ternyata ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang Kai.

Hatinya memanas. Ia merasa tak berguna dan dibohongi. Kai telah membohonginya. Lelaki itu tak membiarkannya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sehun merasa marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Kai tak mungkin palsu! Dia nyata!" Sehun berdiri kemudian berbalik menatap nyalang dokter muda yang baru saja berbicara omong kosong padanya. Apa – apaan dia? Jika Kai adalah palsu, kenapa Jongin baru muncul semalam dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bernama Kim Jongin, bukannya Kai?

"Tenangkan dirimu, bung!" Kris ikut berdiri. Menepuk pelan pundak sang sahabat. Ia hanya tak ingin terjadi keributan disini.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Tuan Oh! Mari ikut saya!" Menampakkan tatapan tajam tak tersentuhnya, Kris yang merasa telah asing dengan tatapan itu sedikit meremang merasakan aura hitam Sehun.

Dengan langkah gontai tanpa semangat, Sehun melangkah mengekori Luhan yang membawanya pada sebuah ruang dengan rak – rak tinggi didalam rumah Jongin.

"Kau tentu sangat tahu siapa itu Kim Dongwook, bukan?" Sehun menyapu pandangan sekilas pada ruangan luas yang dipijaknya kini. Menyimak pertanyaan dadakan Luhan.

Tentu Sehun sangat tahu siapa itu Kim Dongwook. Seorang pengusaha dibidang perhotelan sukses dengan beberapa desain hotel yang beliau buat sendiri. Almarhum arsitek serta merta pengusaha panutannya, Sehun begitu mengidolakannya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kai- maksudnya Jongin?

"Ruang ini adalah tempat paling dibencinya" Tunggu! Apa maksud Luhan?

Secara harfiah, ruang luas ini bisa disebut sebagai perpustakaan pribadi. Dengan rak – rak kayu tinggi terbagi menjadi beberapa blok berjejer pada dinding menghadap satu jendela kaca yang begitu luas, menampakkan taman belakang rumah yang nampak hijau dan menenangkan dengan koleksi buku super lengkap. Sofa – sofa berwarna hitam elegan tertata rapi didepan kaca, menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk larut kedalam bacaan. Namun, Sehun juga merasakan kesenduan disini. Kekosongan dan keheningan.

"Jongin kecil yang mendesain tempat ini" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Jongin? Apakah Kim Dongwook merupakan arsitek yang mendesain sebagian bangunan rumah ini? Desain luas dengan kesan menenangkan. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Tuan Kim begitu membenci ruang ini karena disinilah Jongin kecil menghabiskan sebagian waktunya" Sehun mengernyit dalam.

"Maksudmu, Tuan Kim adalah orang tua Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia mendapatkan kesimpulannya.

"Benar sekali!" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Mengantarkan Sehun pada satu kenyataan mengejutkan yang tak diketahuinya.

"Sejak penculikan yang menewaskan ibunya, Jongin menjadi seorang penyendiri, anak dengan jiwa kosong dan tak tersentuh. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu didalam dunianya disini. Tak ada yang dilakukan selain membaca dan membaca tiap waktu" Jelas Luhan.

"Ku kira Jongin menciptakan sosok Kai disini. Sosok bebas dan ceria. Sosok pemberontak atas pribadinya yang sendiri. Sosok yang membawanya mengetahui dunia luar. Seseorang dengan seribu satu bakat dan pesona yang Jongin merasa ia tak memilikinya. Ia menciptakan Kai didalam dirinya"

Luhan berjalan kesalah satu blok rak kayu bertuliskan _'science'_

Mengambil satu buku dengan sampul tebal dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun. "Dia bahkan mempelajari apa itu DID"

Dan Sehun dapat melihat banyak sekali buku – buku tentang studi kasus kepribadian ganda. Mulai literasi hingga _sience fiction_ , dan Jongin membaca seluruh buku – buku ini?

"Aku tahu kenyataan ini mungkin menamparmu keras – keras. Tapi aku harus memberitahunya padamu dari sekarang. Terlebih kau kekasih Kai"

"Meski Kai terlihat tak membahayakan bagi si kepribadian asli. Tapi cepat atau lambat kepribadian lain akan merasa memiliki hak atas tubuh itu dan berusaha menguasainya"

"Mungkin hal itu yang menbuatmu tak menyadari kepribadian ganda Jongin. Kai lebih sering muncul akhir – akhir ini. Terlebih waktu bertemu kalian sering kali dimalam hari. Tentu saja Kai tak mengijinkan Jongin bertemu denganmu. Mereka telah memiliki aturan yang mereka buat sendiri"

Sehun berasa lemas, tak berdaya akan kenyataan yang terus – terusan menonjoknya hingga babak belur. Ia menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa panjang. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia merasa seolah takdir mempermainkannya. Orang – orang mempermainkannya. Bahkan Cinta mempermainkannya.

 __i'm me__

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dengan keadaan yang sama berantakannya dengan sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit lalu Jongin kembali berteriak tak karuan karena suara – suara yang terus menerornya.

Butuh kata – kata penenang extra dari Minseok juga perawat Han, seorang perawat medis yang sudah menjadi pengasuh Jongin sejak ia berusia dua belas.

Suara didalam kepalanya semakin gencar menerornya akhir – akhir ini.

Sehun membeku dibelakang pintu. Melihat sosok Jongin yang duduk terpaku dengan tatapan kosong membuat hatinya mencelos. Ia kesakitan juga marah disaat bersamaan.

Setelah keluar dari ruang perpustakaan pribadi Jongin, Baekhyun secara mengejutkan mencacinya, memarahinya karena membiarkan Kai makan makanan super pedas dimalam sebelumnya. Sehun akui, selama yang ia tahu, kekasihnya itu begitu mencintai makanan pedas, mengakibatkan sehari penuh Kai tak mengunjunginya dan membuatnya khawatir. Dan kini ia tahu penyebabnya. Jongin sama sekali tak bersahabat dengan makanan pedas. Lambungnya tak kuat dan akhirnya magh akutnya kambuh.

Dan inilah yang terjadi. Kai- Jongin menjadi begitu kesakitan.

Inginnya Sehun marah.

Inginnya ia berteriak.

Inginnya ia mencaci seseorang dengan tubuh Kai yang mengaku diri sebagai Jongin ini.

Ingin Sehun menamparnya. Menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia.

Inginnya ia memaki lelaki yang tengah kesakitan dan tak berdaya dihadapannya ini.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menghajar seorang yang dengan lancang mengaku sebagai orang lain atas pribadi kekasihnya.

Ia begitu marah!

Ia kecewa dan benar – benar marah akan takdir.

Tapi!

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin yang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tatapan linglungnya.

Sehun terjatuh lemas.

Ia berlutut dihadapan Jongin dengan kekecewaannya.

Tubuhnya lemas dan hatinya sakit.

Tapi lebih dari sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya -secara harfiah, berarti Jonginlah kekasihnya- tengah kesakitan sendirian.

Sehun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tumpah ruah menganak sungai dihadapan Jongin.

Ia sadar diri bahwa harusnya ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Atas tak kepekaannya.

Dan atas rasa cintanya diatas segala kesempurnaan Kai.

Selama ini ia tak mau tahu akan kekurangan kekasihnya. Dan ia tak pernah tahu.

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin.

Digenggamnya erat – erat, sebelum dirinya mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas paha Jongin.

Sehun menangis disana. Menghantarkan satu rasa kejut luar biasa bagi Jongin. Lelaki itu tertarik dari dunianya menuju alam nyata. Hatinya bergejolak sakit melihat orang terkasihnya menangis begitu pilu.

"Maafkan aku!" Punggung Sehun bergetar hebat, dan isakannya terdengar begitu jelas, meredam isakan kecil Jongin.

Jongin meremat jemari Sehun. Membuat lelaki itu mendongak cepat menatap mata sendu Jongin. Sehun begitu saja menangkap tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

Dipeluknya tubuh Jongin erat – erat, mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali seperti kaset rusak disertai suara isak tangis pilunya. Bentuk rasa marah dan kecewanya ia akan keadaan.

"Maafkan atas kebodohanku, Jongin!"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Jongin bertalu – talu didalam rongganya. Ada suatu rasa kejut luar biasa yang dirasakannya saat untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menyebut namanya, menerima keberadaannya.

Sehun menarik wajahnya. Memandang lekat – lekat wajah sosok yang begitu dikaguminya, sosok yang begitu dipujanya.

Dan satu senyum dari Jongin entah kenapa menenangkannya.

Tatapannya jauh lebih teduh dari biasanya.

Sehun seperti tersihir. Ia benar – benar telah buta akan cintanya pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, hm!" Sungguh sebenarnya Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang harus dimaafkan? Bahkan harusnya ialah yang mendapat kebencian terbesar dari lelaki ini. Hatinya terasa berdenyut kemudian.

Lalu diam.

Hening mendominasi.

Tahu – tahu Sehun mendekat dan mencium mesra bibir Jongin. Melumatnya perlahan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya ia. Kelembutannya memabukkan. Gigitan kecil namun keras diatas bibir Jongin mengatakan betapa marahnya ia. Sehun kalut dan kecewa. Tapi ia dewasa. Lelaki bertanggung jawab yang kurang lebih mengerti pahit manis sebuah kenyataan. Dan Sehun inginnya menjadi sok bijaksana.

Lumatan bibirnya diatas bibir Jongin semakin menuntut. Dalam dan keras. Mencampur saliva keduanya dan melebur menjadi satu air mata keduanya yang menetes deras menuruni pipi masing – masing. Ini satu – satunya cara Sehun mengekspresikan kemarahannya. Ia tak peduli desis kesakitan Jongin saat ini. Yang jelas lewat ciuman ini Sehun ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia sakit karena Cinta ini. Karena cintanya yang terlampau besar ini. Karena rasa sayangnya yang seakan membludak tak terbendung lagi.

…

…

…

 _To be continued_

_

 _Tolong beri satu seperti Oh Sehun untukku Ya Allah :")_

 _dia sayang banget sama Jongin, dia Cinta banget sama Jongin :")_

 _aku mendengarkan audio visual halusinasi penderita skizofrenia untuk adegan halusinasi Jongin._

 _suaranya benar - benar menakutkan. dan tiga kali putaran cukup membuat kepala pening dan serasa gila._

 _suara - suara itu memaki, membodoh - bodohkan dan meneror._

 _dan itu semua menakutkan ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _ketakutan bisa langsung mendominasi dan suaranya mengusai._

 _aku tahu ini drama banget, tapi taraa... inilah jadinya :")_

 _entah kenapa lagi sendu aja, gak ada moment hunkai :")_

 _dan lagunya Song Jieun yang don't look at me like that menambah kesan sendu._

 _ini lagu recomended banget._

 _and... put ya hands up who waiting EXO's performances for closing ceremony Pyeongchang olimpic... wohoooo *0*_

 _semoga suka :)_

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


	4. Best Mistake

**_Best Mistake_**

 ** _Tak ada kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Bahkan Tuhan saja sangat berbaik hati untuk memaaf bagi hamba yang mengakui. Tapi apakah dia juga akan dimaafkan?_**

…

…

…

_

"Maafkan aku, hm!" Sungguh sebenarnya Jongin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang harus dimaafkan? Bahkan harusnya ialah yang mendapat kebencian terbesar dari lelaki ini. Hatinya terasa berdenyut kemudian.

Lalu diam.

Hening mendominasi.

Tahu – tahu Sehun mendekat dan mencium mesra bibir Jongin. Melumatnya perlahan menunjukkan betapa frustasinya ia. Kelembutannya memabukkan. Gigitan kecil namun keras diatas bibir Jongin mengatakan betapa marahnya ia. Sehun kalut dan kecewa. Tapi ia dewasa. Lelaki bertanggung jawab yang kurang lebih mengerti pahit manis sebuah kenyataan. Dan Sehun inginnya menjadi sok bijaksana.

Lumatan bibirnya diatas bibir Jongin semakin menuntut. Dalam dan keras. Mencampur saliva keduanya dan melebur menjadi satu air mata keduanya yang menetes deras menuruni pipi masing – masing. Ini satu – satunya cara Sehun mengekspresikan kemarahannya. Ia tak peduli desis kesakitan Jongin saat ini. Yang jelas lewat ciuman ini Sehun ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia sakit karena Cinta ini. Karena cintanya yang terlampau besar ini. Karena rasa sayangnya yang seakan membludak tak terbendung lagi.

 _…_

 _…_

 ** __Bagian 4__**

_

Hidup dengan sebagian memory hilang adalah neraka.

Linimasa yang berantakan dan tak beraturan.

Ingatannya melompat – lompat.

Berserakan dan tak tertata.

Hilangnya memory adalah satu siksaan tersendiri bagi sipenderita kepribadian ganda, belum lagi suara halusinasi yang sebagian berasal dari trauma masa lalu menambah daftar siksaan.

Dan Jongin telah hidup dalam sebagian waktu siksaannya bertahun – tahun.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya pengidap kepribadian ganda sebelumnya.

Ia sadar bahwa beberapa periodik ingatannya menghilang, ia kira ia pingsan.

Namun, hal ini terjadi secara berulang dalam waktu lama. Kemudian mendapati orang – orang membicarakannya.

Mendapati seorang yang lebih ceria dan memiliki sense of humor yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Jongin yang kesepian secara mengejutkan mendapatkan banyak teman. Salah satunya sang tetangga baru, Byun Baekhyun yang begitu saja menjadi klop dengan dirinya.

Bahkan Jongin tak tahu menahu soal kepindahan Baekhyun. Tapi pria mungil itu selalu menempelinya bak perangko tiap hari, keluarganyapun sama, selalu mengundangnya makan malam bersama dan memperlakukan Jongin seperti sudah lama kenal namun lama jua tak bersua.

Jongin bahkan serasa idiot ketika Ayahnya mengundang beberapa psikolog atau psikiatri yang berjejer menanyainya ini dan itu.

Sungguh, memory ingatan didalam kepalanya begitu berantakan. Bahkan sempat suatu ketika ia sampai lupa siapa namanya.

Jongin kualahan tiap kali sakit menderannya. Kai dan Jongin sungguh berkebalikan. Misal saja Jongin adalah si penghindar makanan pedas dan asam, maka Kai adalah si pecinta nomor satu rasa pedas. Anak itu begitu mencintai sensasi rasa terbakar di lidahnya, dan tentu saja rasa terbakar dilambungnya, membuat Jongin menderita pada akhirnya.

Jongin selalu sendirian ketika suara – suara itu muncul. Ia selalu ketakutan. Dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

Dan itu semua percuma. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengusir suara – suara di belakang kepalanya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Bersyukurlah Jongin karena mendapatkan teman – teman yang mengerti dirinya seperti Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Mereka mampu menarik Jongin keluar dari markas gelapnya. Keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kesendirian.

Saudaranya berada jauh diluar negri sana, dan beberapa tahun lalu Ayahnya meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Jongin benar – benar sendiri, tanpa kehangatan keluarga.

Namun seolah mengerti kesendirian Jongin. Kai akhirnya melompat keluar dari batasannya. Ia menunjukkan eksistensinya, berkenalan dengan beberapa teman Jongin hingga suatu hari seorang CEO muda memesona menyatakan Cinta dan memintanya menjadi kekasih.

Tak ada maksud apapun, hanya saja Kai menginginkan Jongin keluar dari zona nyamannya, mencari teman dan tak mengurung diri.

Namun, lama kelamaan, Kai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Semua orang mengaguminya dan ingin menjadi temannya. Hingga terkadang Kai menjadi lupa diri dan inginnya mengusai tubuh Jongin sendiri.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas malam, dan suara derit pintu kamar terbuka mengalihkan fokus Jongin dari novel yang dibacanya kepada sosok pria tinggi bak dewa Yunani. Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, namun disertai satu senyum simpul. Pertanyaannya konyol, baru juga Sehun berangkat kekantornya jam delapan pagi tadi, dan ya… menurut Jongin, pertanyaan Sehun terdengar konyol.

"Aku baik, Hun! Bagaimana denganmu?" Balas Jongin sebelum Sehun meraih dagu Jongin dan mengecup ringan bibir sang kekasih. Sungguh, Jongin tak terbiasa dengan hal ini, dan Sehun berhasil membuat jantungnya estafet marathon dari ujung Korea Utara hingga Selatan. Berlebihan!

"Aku sudah merindukamu, juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Ka- em Jongin!" Sehun hampir salah ucap. Ia masih terbiasa mengenal Jongin sebagai Kai, dan entahlah ia bingung dengan perasannya. Ia mencintai Kai, sangat mencintai dia namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga mulai menyayangi Jongin. Dan ia harap perasaannya tulus, tak hanya sekedar rasa iba belaka karena pribadi Jongin yang kesakitan dan sendiri.

"Maaf!" Dan sekarang giliran Sehun yang mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan Kai! Maaf karena aku, kau tak bertemu dengannya dari kemarin, aku terjaga sepanjang malam" Lanjut Jongin.

Ada sedikit perasaan tercubit dirasakan Sehun. Ia sungguh merindukan Kai, benar – benar merindukannya. Sehun ingin mencium Kai dan ia begitu ingin bercinta lagi dengan Kai. Namun ia tahu bahwa keinginannya adalah salah. Ada Jongin disini yang harus ia lindungi. Meski perasaan cintanya untuk Jongin belum sebesar rasa cintanya pada Kai, namun Jongin lebih membutuhkannya, terlebih mereka ada dalam jiwa yang sama.

"Sssttt! Apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang? Maafkan aku, hm?" Dan Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin. Meraih kedua tangan lembut Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kiri, sedang ia mengusap pipi gembil Jongin dengan tangan kanan.

Pipi yang kini merona itu, lagi – lagi mengingatkan Sehun pada Kai. Pipi yang selalu diusaknya dengan ciuman bertubi – tubi, dan pipi gembil yang menjadi favoritnya hingga tak jarang Sehun mengigitnya ketika mereka bercinta, sungguh membuatnya tertampar dan hatinya mencelos tanpa sebab. Ia sadar bahwa ia benar – benar merindukan Kai.

"Maaf!" Dan sekali lagi, satu kata maaf meluncur bebas dari mulut Jongin ketika didapatinya tatapan sendu dari Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki ini benar – benar merindukan kekasihnya, Kai.

Seolah serba salah, Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin Kai mengusai tubuhnya, ia menginginkan pribadinya tersadar sepanjang waktu, bahkan ia sampai terjaga sepanjang malam dan menciptakan kantung mata untuk menjaga kesadarannya, dan Jongin berhasil. Namun disisi lain, ia juga ingin melihat Sehun bahagia, meski secara harfiah matanya merekam jelas gurat bahagia Sehun ketika bercinta dengan Kai, tapi kenyataan menamparnya, ia benar – benar tak tahu apa – apa atas percintaan mereka berdua. Dan Jongin ingin sekali mempertemukan keduanya, dua sejoli yang saling mencinta.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar dan tunggulah! Mungkin aku akan terbangun sebagai Kai" Dan Sehun merasa benar – benar marah ketika kalimat tak terduga ini keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia memang merindukan Kai, tapi jika menekan satu pribadi terlebih seseorang dengan kepekaan perasaan luar biasa sensitif seperti Jongin merupakan hal yang salah. Ia tak ingin Jongin merasa ia tak dibutuhkan dan dianggap pengganggu, satu hal sepele yang dapat menekan the host, menjadikannya kehilangan jati diri secara perlahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jongin? Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, aku menginginkan kau disini, dan ya aku disini karena merindukanmu, aku ingin menemanimu" Sehun tertawa hambar dalam hati. Ia serasa memiliki satu alter didalam dirinya. Mulutnya benar – benar licin. Ia berhasil memfungsikan mulut sebagai simulator kebohongan mujarab, buktinya adalah Jongin yang mengangguk pasrah pada akhirnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa apa yang sebenarnya Jongin bicarakan adalah benar adanya, ia merindukan Kai.

"Istirahatlah! Aku akan menemanimu, sayangku!" Kemudian beralih menaiki kasur, menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang lalu memosisikan kepala Jongin bersandar diatas dadanya, ia mendekap Jongin sayang.

Satu degupan bertalu menyapa jantungnya. Sehun terpesona oleh kemanisan Jongin. Kai dan Jongin adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda dalam satu raga, namun Sehun mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Jongin benar – benar rapuh dalam kesendiriannya. Jongin adalah sosok jiwa yang polos dan perasa. Hatinya lembut melebihi wanita, dan Sehun menyukainya. Sedangkan Kai, satu topeng sekuat baja yang diciptakan oleh Jongin dalam ketidakmampuannya. Sialnya Sehun jatuh hati pada pribadi Kai yang terlihat garang dan penyayang disaat bersamaan. Dan sekarang, dirinya serasa dipermainkan! Oleh Cinta dan oleh keadaan dan perasaan.

 ** __i'm me__**

…

Pagi – pagi sekali Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Langit masih gelap diluar sana dan ia menyadari bahwa Jongin tak lagi ada disisinya.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, matanya berkelana ke sekeliling ruang kamar tidur Jongin. Ketemu! Anak itu tengah menikmati udara pagi dari balkon kamarnya. Tapi, di jam sepagi ini?

"Jongin?" Seperti adegan chessy didrama – drama, Sehun mempraktekkan. Merangkul pinggang ramping Jongin, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pada si lebih pendek lalu menciumi leher jenjang sang kekasih. Jonginnya sudah mandi, dan bau citrus menguar lembut memenuhi pembauannya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bertemu dengannya" Sehun mengernyit kala mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan. Kulit tangannya meremang ketika seduktifitas Jongin merampok kewarasan. Hanya usapan ringan diatas kulit putihnya, namun seakan birahi sampai keubun – ubun ketika dengan sengaja Jongin mengantarkan telapak tangannya merambat keselatan tubuh sang terkasih.

Dia bukan Jongin!

"Ka-" Kalimat Sehun harus tertahan ketika satu ciuman brutal dan berantakan menjajah bibirnya. Jongin atau Kai ini secara lancang mendorong tubuhnya dan memberikan ciuman memabukkan dengan cara tak berteknik.

Intuisi Sehun memperdaya, memberi kesimpulan atas premis – premis yang didapat menjadi sebuah kontradiksi atau paradoks. Ia tak benar – benar yakin jika pemuda yang tengah menciumnya ini adalah Kai. Tapi tak berani menyimpulkannya sebagai tautologi bahwa dia adalah Jongin.

Teknik berciumannya begitu berantakan dan tergesa. Mencari – cari bibir Sehun dan meraupnya secara bar – bar. Sehun mengernyit. Ia tahu betul. Kai adalah sesosok player dengan cara berciuman yang lembut dan teratur, namun terkesan berani serta menggairahkan. Jadi Sehun sendiri bahkan tak tahu, kali ini Jongin ataukah Kai yang tengah mencumbu.

Tubuh terbaring. Sehun memeluk pinggang Jongin yang ikut terjatuh diatasnya, mengimbangi. Sehun membalas, memberikan sensasi lembut yang memabukkan, seolah mengajari kembali cara berciuman. Ia terlena juga. Lama tak mencinta dan ia merindu. Dahaganya hampir mencapai klimaks.

Lumatan Jongin terasa menuntut dan frustasi. Tergesa dan tak beralur, cukup membuat kerutan didahi Sehun berlipat. Ia tak benar – benar terbawa suasana untuk bercinta meski ia merasa kering, tapi fatamorgana yang ditemuinya ditengah padang gurun. Ada yang salah dengan Jongin.

"Jo-jongin?" Sehun mendorong bahu sang kekasih. Memutus ciuman mereka dan memandang raut sendu Jongin.

Tak terlewat, Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin menggumamkan kata maaf, tapi suara terdengar tercekat bahkan hampir tak keluar sama sekali. Bangkit dari posisinya, Jongin duduk dipinggir ranjang membelakanginya. Mengusak wajah, Jongin nampak sangat frustasi.

Perubahan mood yang sangat ekstrim dirasa Sehun. Jongin sedang memendam masalah.

"Jongin?" Sehun menyentuh pundak Jongin, mendapati setitik air mata telah menghias pipi merona Jongin. Sehun benar – benar tak tahu apa – apa.

"Setubuhi aku, Sehun!"

Dan Sehun tak mengerti.

Matanya membola sempurna. Menatap mata sayu Jongin. Ada semacam keterkejutan dan kesakitan didalam sana. Dan sekali lagi, Sehun tak mengerti.

"Jongin!" Sehun berseru ketika Jongin meraih tangannya memohon.

"Setubuhi aku, Sehun!" Nada bicaranya bukan lagi meminta, tapi Jongin menuntut. Sehun bahkan tahu bahwa Jongin tengah menahan air matanya. Hati mencelos kesakitan.

"Setubuhi aku, Sehun! Kumohon!" Menangis dan tersiksa. Tuntutannya tak beralasan, dan Sehun serasa benar – benar bodoh.

"Aku mohon, Sehun! Bercintalah denganku!"

Dan Sehun serasa idiot saat ia hanya mampu menatap manik kecoklatan milik Jongin yang bergerak gelisah.

"Jongin apa yang terjadi, sayang?" Tanya Sehun saat ia meraih kedua pipi Jongin dan menangkupnya.

Namun air mata seolah meleleh. Titik – titiknya berlarian keluar membasahi pipi Jongin. "Setubuhi aku, Sehun!" Tuntutnya sembari memukul – mukul dada yang lebih tua.

"Hei! Ada apa? Aku tak mengerti, Jongin!"

Dan didalam hati, Sehun menyalahkan ke tidak pekannya. Ia benar – benar tak mengerti apa – apa.

"Mencintalah! Sentuh aku! Bukankah kau merindukan tubuh ini juga? Bercintalah denganku, Sehun!"

Sehun mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian menenggelamkan Jongin didalam pelukannya. Paradoks menjadi jelas, dia bukan Kai, melainkan Jongin.

"Mengenai kalimatmu diawal. Apa Kai sempat mengusai lagi?"

Sehun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh ringkih Jongin bergetar lalu membeku, ia memeluk semakin erat.

Hening kemudian. Hanya isak tangis Jongin yang memenuhi. Keterdiaman membawa hawa dingin menyusup ditengah ketidaktahuan.

"Aku ketakutan! Aku kalut!" Lirih Jongin memecah hening, namun tak dapat menghentikan isakan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Sehun!"

Kalimatnya masih penuh ambiguilitas. Anomali jika Sehun mengungkap pernyataan ia tak takut pada pribadi ganda Jongin. Ia ketakutan juga. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mencinta? Meninggalkan? Tapi maaf, Sehun seolah memunafikkan diri. Ia mencoba membuang jauh – jauh opsi tak bertanggung jawabnya.

"Aku disini! Berceritalah, sayang!" Ia tak akan menyalahkan siapapun jika ada pendapat bahwa Sehun munafik dan sok suci. Memang hal itu adanya. Ia menjadi sok tegar didepan Jongin dan mengabaikan ketakutannya. Ada seseorang yang membutuhkan sisi dewasanya disini. Dan Sehun melakukannya untuk orang yang dicinta.

Ia terlalu menyayangi Kai, dan semoga saja kasih sayang untuk Jongin juga tulus adanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti!"

Saling menatap. Pancaran mata dan air wajah penuh kekalutan dan ketakutan.

"Kau dan Kai memilikinya, dan aku hanya parasit pengganggu. Aku tak pantas disini, Sehun! Aku harusnya menghilang!"

Rahang menegas. Sehun sungguh benci dengan kalimat seperti ini.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau katakan, Jongin? Jangan bercanda!"

Namun Jongin justru tersenyum hangat, menyentuh pipi tirus Sehun lembut.

"Izinkan aku menciummu!"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang Sehun berikan. Ia benar – benar tak mengerti. Namun membalas lumayan kecil bibir Jongin diatas bibirnya.

Teknik berciumannya berantakan, namun tersirat ketulusan, kesakitan dan ketakutan dalam setiap geraknya.

"Jagalah Kai jika suatu saat aku menghilang, Sehun! Kau memilikinya disini" Meraih tangan kanan Sehun, dan diarahkan pada perut rata. Sehun membola sempurna. Ia mendapatkan konklusinya.

"Kau tak akan menghilang atau pergi kemanapun, Jongin! Aku menyayangimu!"

Dan air mata meleleh juga pada pipi Sehun. Perasaannya tak karuan. Kesalahannya fatal, tapi ia serasa diberkati. Ia butuh waktu.

…

…

…

 _-To be continued-_

_

 _Huuwweeeee... aku gregetan sendiri nulis ini ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _Btw ada yang nunggu kelanjutan Im me? gak ada XD_

 _duuuhh, udah teronggok dan terabaikan berapa minggu ini ff?_

 _Dan alurnya masih lambat sangat dan sok sedih - sedih, dan jangan lupakan dramanya. Prahara percintaan orang begitu pelik ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _Dan disini full Hunkai XD_

 _Aku tahu jika akhir - akhir ini para author juga menulis hal - hal menyedihkan, dan aku terbawa suasana. menulis ditengah malam dan sangat mellow._

 _Seminggu ini aku lagi sok mellow._

 _Dan lagunya dek shawn mendes yang roses menemani_

 _Blah, siapa peduli XD_

 _Duuhhh maaf ya, konfliknya gak selese - selese. Malah makin ribet aja, pake lambat banget lagi alurnya ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _Semoga suka :")_

 _Btw, lagunya Suho yang Dinner keren, enak didenger, smooth gitu XD_

 _(Best regards... Caesarinn)_

 _PS. memunafikkan diri dapat dijumpai dengan mudah akhir - akhir ini. Berhati - hatilah!_


	5. Fuchsia

_**Fuchsia**_

 _Berbagai warna dalam satu. Saling melengkapi dan menjadi unity!_

…

…

…

"Jagalah Kai jika suatu saat aku menghilang, Sehun! Kau memilikinya disini" Meraih tangan kanan Sehun, dan diarahkan pada perut rata. Sehun membola sempurna. Ia mendapatkan konklusinya.

"Kau tak akan menghilang atau pergi kemanapun, Jongin! Aku menyayangimu!"

Dan air mata meleleh juga pada pipi Sehun. Perasaannya tak karuan. Kesalahannya fatal, tapi ia serasa diberkati. Ia butuh waktu.

…

…

_Bagian 5_

…

…

Membenarkan letak topi hitam, menyembunyikan rambut sewarna karamel lembut yang terlihat sedikit memanjang. Membiarkan mantel coklat terbuka dan bagian bawahnya menyibak mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus, mendawai pada tiap langkah pasti.

Dia menunduk, langkahnya tegas, memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana, mengepal sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkung keatas. Dia tersenyum!

Udara lebih hangat tiga derajat hari ini. Langit menampakkan warna biru tanpa semburat putih. Alam seolah tersenyum setelah semalaman suntuk menumpahkan air kehidupan bagi makluk.

Hatinya menghangat. Ia merindu. Kai memejam sebentar sebelum menghirup udara dalam, memberi pasokan oksigen baru bagi jantungnya dan satu lagi jantung yang belum berdetak dalam dirinya.

"Pagi, Tae!" Mengernyit, Tae mengangkat sebelah alis keheranan. Tak biasanya ada pelanggan datang sepagi ini dan menyebut namanya begitu akrab.

"Ini aku!" Ada satu rasa kejut berlebihan dari seorang pria tinggi dibalik monitor kasir. Kai membuka topinya. Membola, matanya mengesani, memindai tampilan Kai dari kepala sampai kaki. Makin manis saja anak ini tiap hari.

"Kai?" Ucap si Tae terlalu bersemangat. Meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri semula lalu berlari menghampiri Kai, menubruk tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya, Tae memeluknya erat.

"Kemana saja kau semingguan ini, Kai? Kami merindukanmu!" Memandangi wajah Kai. Jujur saja Tae sangat merindukan Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu tahu!" Dan tiba – tiba mencium pipi kiri Kai gemas. _Duh_ anak ini benar – benar.

"Taejoon!" Meski penampakan luar, Choi Taejoon seperti seorang dingin (tak jauh dari karakter luar Sehun). Tapi percayalah ia tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedikit bar – bar dan sangat _out of character_ ketika bersama teman – temannya.

"Saudaraku sakit, aku tak bisa kemana – mana pada akhirnya" Ucapannya mengacu pada Jongin. Tak ada yang tahu tentang Jongin, dan lagipula Kai jarang sekali membahasnya, bahkan sama sekali jika tak ada yang menanyakannya.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Kai mengalihkan, tak ingin Taejoon bertanya hal lebih jauh.

"Di toilet! Ada masalah dengan perutnya!" Tanpa sadar, Kai mengarahkan tangan pada perutnya, mengusapnya pelan membuat Taejoon mengernyit keheranan.

"Kenapa? Salah makan lagi?" Tanya Kai.

"Produk gagal Kibum! Telur dan coklat! Ide yang sangat luar biasa mengesankan!" Kemudian membawa Jongin pada kursi bar didepan konter.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Taejoon selanjutnya saat ia telah bersiap dengan apron hitamnya.

"Nanti saja! Oh iya bagaimana dengan produk baru?"

"Chanyeol mengundur tanggal launching. Menunggu cetakan desain cup dan mug darimu selesai katanya, ia tak ingin meluncurkannya tanpamu!"

"Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah!" Lalu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tak perlu Kai! Persiapan sudah mencapai angka 98%. Dan karena kau sudah kembali, mungkin kita akan perbincangkan tanggal perilisan setelah ini" Dan satu cup coklat oreo hangat tahu – tahu Taejoon hidangkan untuk Kai.

"Hei aku tak memesannya! Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti!"

"Anggap saja coklat spesial dariku untuk menyambutmu kembali"

"Ayolah, Jjun!" Mengganti panggilan Tae menjadi Jjun, sudah kebiasaan Kai sih. "Aku hanya menghilang selama seminggu, bukannya pergi ke antariksa bertahun – tahun!" Dan kemudian ringisan kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Taejoon.

…

…

…

Niatnya hari ini Kai datang dan langsung bekerja. Ia harus membiayai hidupnya, meskipun keluarga Kim begitu kaya, tapi itu semua hak milik Jongin dan saudara - saudaranya, bukan dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol melarangnya, malah memperlakukan layaknya tamu dari jauh yang dilayani dengan begitu spesial.

Jimin, salah seorang teman menari, memperkenalkannya pada Chanyeol. Pemilik kafe semodel kafka yang saat itu tengah mencari seorang karyawan.

Kai bekerja paruh waktu di saat jam malam. Jam kuliah dipagi hari menjadi alasannya. Tak mungkin ia menguak dustanya pada semua orang.

Awalnya Kai sendiripun tak mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, hari demi hari ia selalu terbangun di tempat yang sama dan semua orang memanggilnya sebagai Jongin.

Para psikiatri juga menyebut – nyebut Jongin tiap terapi yang beberapa kali dijalani, padahal sama sekali tak mengerti apa tujuan sebenarnya. Sedikit tak terima jika ia hanya pribadi sekunder dari sang pemilik premier. Bahkan pernah suatu waktu saat dikelas dua sekolh menengah, Kai mengiris tangan karena kenyataan menohoknya.

Namun, perlahan Jongin menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Pribadinya yang hangat dan sangat menerima dirinya membuat Kai terharu. Ia serasa memiliki saudara.

Diusapnya layar ponsel pintar berwarna _black metal_ miliknya. Duduk disalah satu meja pengunjung yang menghadap ke jalanan seraya membaca kembali pesan teks terakhirnya dengan Jongin beberapa waktu lalu.

Hari itu Kai terbangun ditengah gelap malam. Mendapati dirinya tidur dalam pelukan kekasih hatinya, terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman sekali, ia terlena dan terbuai. Menatapi wajah Sehun lama, sebelum mengecup lembut bibir sang kekasih.

Namun, seolah ditonjok keras – keras, kenyataan menamparnya kuat saat ia sadar bahwa Sehun tengah memeluk Jongin semalaman. Pria itu menunggui Jongin dan merawatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meraih ponsel yang diletakkan tepat sebelah ponsel Jongin didalam nakas. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat yang menguak rahasia besar yang disimpannya selama tiga minggu terakhir. Kai hamil, dan Jongin harus tau itu.

Dan dihari berikutnya ia mendapatkan sebuah balasan berupa pesan suara. Nada penuh keterkejutan dilontarkan oleh Jongin.

Awalnya Kai juga tak yakin dengan kehamilannya. _Morning sickness_ dirasakan ketika dini hari, memuntahkan isi perut dan ia cepat kelelahan. Tapi ia sadar betul bahwa ditiap kesempatan, ia dan Sehun selalu menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta. Meski menggunakan pengaman, namun pernah sekali, Sehun menidurinya tanpa pembatas apapun.

Dan gejala kehamilan ia rasakan dua minggu setelah persetubuhan tanpa pengaman.

Jongin mengaku bahwa ia sama sekali tak merasakan mual seperti yang terjadi pada Kai. Hanya saja suatu hari Jongin mendapati dirinya mengalami pendarahan implantasi dipagi hari.

Jongin bertanya kapan terakhir kali Kai bercinta dengan Sehun, dan hasilnya pendarahan implantasi yang dialami Jongin tepat dua belas hari setelah pembuahan.

Jongin memang sempat mengalami magh kambuh. Hal itu terjadi karena Kai makan – makanan super pedas bersama Sehun dimalam sebelumnya, membuat ia diare dan asam lambung naik disaat bersamaan.

Namun anehnya, magh yang sebenarnya tidak dikategorikan sebagai akut itu terjadi lebih dari dua hari. Jongin mengalami kram perut hingga ia mengira sebagai rangkaian dari sakit magh dilambungnya.

Terjadinya ovum yang dibuahi oleh sperma, kemudian sperma dalam ovum itu akan menjadi sebuah embrio, dimana embrio ini akan merangkak menuju rahim dan mengikis dinding rahim, itulah kenapa Jongin mengalami pendarahan implantasi.

Kai belum mengatakan apapun tentang kehamilannya pada si Ayah jabang bayinya. Ia hanya takut kalau – kalau Sehun tak akan mengakui si buah hati, meski Sehun sering kali mengatakan cinta, ada kemungkinan bahwa pria itu akan marah padanya.

Jabatan sebagai bos besar memberinya tanggung jawab besar pula, dan ditengah karirnya yang sedang melejit, bisa jadi Sehun tak mau mengakui anaknya. Terkadang, orang sepositif Kai juga memiliki pikiran sempitnya.

"Jangan melamunkanku! Sebegitu rindunyakah kau padaku?" Kai terhenyak. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap perut, langsung ia tarik ke atas meja. Menoleh dan terkejut berlebihan. Ia kira Chanyeol.

"Kibum?" Matanya bergelenyar mengikuti langkah Kibum. Menarik satu kursi disampingnya dan duduk disana.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau pasti selingkuh darikukan?" Dan wajah menyedihkannya begitu menjijikkan.

"Jangan drama, ok? Dan asal kau tau, aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu!" Lalu menjulurkan lidah keluar.

"Jangan bilang kau menghilang karena menikah diam – diam dengam kekasih dinginmu itu!" Dan pipi Kai memerah tiba – tiba. Memikirkan sebuah pernikahan dengan Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar berlebihan.

"Tahu darimana kau?" Dan mata lebar Kibum membola begitu saja. Pria itu benar – benar percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Kai bahkan sudah melakukan tour bulan madunya di empat negara berbeda, asal kau tahu!" Chanyeol menambahi. Membuat Kibum makin membola saja.

Melihati Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu mengernyit mendapati keduanya tengah terkikik geli.

"Kalian membohongiku!" Kemudian tertawa terbahak, bahkan Taejoon yang baru saja melakukan transaksi juga ikut terhelak keras.

…

…

…

Langkah kakinya terlihat terburu. Sebenarnya tidak juga, Sehun hanya menghentakkan pantofelnya beberapa kali dilantai bandara, membuat Kris gusar dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa Mr. Derek belum juga sampai?" Melihat jam tangan Guess di lengan kirinya, Sehun tak pernah berhenti berdecak sebal. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi tak sabaran begini.

Konsep hidupnya adalah waktu itu uang, tapi selama ini ia selalu terorganisir, jarang sekali terburu dan gusar seperti sekarang ini.

Meski Mr. Derek merupakan tambang uag bagi perusahaannya, tapi entahlah, kali ini hati Sehun diliputi kecemasan. Satu ponsel di tangan kiri tak pernah berhenti berdering, sedangkan ia menggunakan ponsel satunya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sejak malam itu, Sehun tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Jongin dan bayinya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Hun! Diaman Sehun yang selalu diam bagai patung dengan wajah dingin itu?" Lalu menyesap sekaleng cola yang dibawa. Kris menyilangkan kaki diatas kursi tunggu.

"Jongin tak bisa dihubungi, aku mengkhawatirkannya!" Kemudian menyusul Kris duduk disamping kanan.

"Padahal baru tadi pagi Jongin mengirimiku ucapan selamat pagi, dan dua jam kemudian giliran Kai di pukul enam" Lanjutnya.

"Kau sudah berusaha menghubungi Kai?" Menepuk jidat. Sehun lupa, ia benar – benar melupakan Kai. Sejak dua jam lalu ia hanya menghubungi Jongin tanpa berpikir bisa saja Jongin terbangun sebagai Kai pagi ini.

Kembali berdiri dari duduknya, Sehun kembali menarikan jemarinya diatas layar ponsel, menekan angka satu untuk panggilan cepat.

Dering tanda panggilan terhubung terdengar, membuat Sehun mengesah nafas lega mengetahui bahwa ponsel Kai tengah aktif.

Namun ketika detikan panggilan tertera, dan kata hallo diseberang sana terdengar, tiba – tiba saja tubuh Sehun terhuyung kedepan, membuat ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman disusul ponsel lainnya terseret mengikuti arah ponsel miliknya.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat, sebelum berbalik dan melihat gerangan yang telah menabraknya barusan. Bahkan Kris sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku sedang buru – buru!" Gadis berambut panjang itu menghampiri, membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Oh, Bukankah kau Oh Sehun?" Dan niatnya terhenti ketika mengenali sosok pria yang ditabraknya beberapa saat lalu, pun Sehun yang mengernyit heran, mengabaikan layar ponselnya yang masih menyala.

"Maaf! Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Ah, aku Krystal! Kau adalah CEO muda dari The Little Caesar Group, bukan?" Dan mereka bersalaman. Lebih tepatnya gadis bernama Krystal ini yang menjabat tangannya lebih dulu. "Kau banyak muncul dimajalah bisnis kakakku! Kau memang benar – benar asli tampan! Aku mengagumimu!" Lanjutnya.

Selama beberapa hari Sehun baru menunjukkan kembali wajah stoicnya. Menatap jengah gadis sok akrab didepannya.

Sehun hanya mengamati, dia gadis yang cantik, bahkan sangat cantik, tapi ia serasa tak asing dengan gadis ini.

"Ehm!" Kris menginterupsi. Ia sadar betul bahwa Sehun tengah menatapi gadis didepannya intens. Memberikan ponsel Sehun pada pemiliknya, juga milik si gadis.

"Ah terimakasih!" Gadis itu tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya membuatnya semakin cantik dan begitu familiar bagi Sehun.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang terburu, semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali!" Dan gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi, menyeret koper besarnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya kemudian menghentakkan kaki dan berdecak sebal. Sepertinya orang yang dihubungi tak mengangkatnya.

Hingga gadis itu sudah berlalu cukup jauh Sehun masih saja melihatinya. Ia tak mengenal gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa ia serasa tak asing dengannya. Kemudian menggeleng dan kembali membuka kunci ponsel, melebarkan kelopak mata ketika mendapati sudah lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai.

…

…

…

_To be continued_

 _Huuwwaaaaa…_

 _Langit benar – benar cerah pagi tadi, tapi seolah plot twist, hujan deras mengguyur sorenya, kan sebel akutu…_

 _Btw, masih kobam sama momentnya Hunkai di MLB event_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Park Ceye sampe dianggurin begitu XD_

 _O iya, ff ini akan ada hubungannya sama ff oneshoot aku yang 'Caesar'_

 _Anggap saja itu ff spoilernya XD_

 _Dan satu lagi, aku mau buat yang Konstanta jadi ff berchapter gimana? XD_

 _Sarannya boleh dong_

 _Maaf ya klo makin aneh ini cerita :v_

 _Tapi semoga suka ^^_

 _O iya, selamat belajar bagi temen – temen kelas 12, minggu – minggu ujian kan? Gak usah dibikin stres, rilex dan tetep semangat belajarnya ya *0*_

 _(Best regards… Caesar)_


	6. Jekyll and Hyde

_**Jekyll and Hyde**_

 _Suatu ekperimen memisahkan mereka, dua pribadi dalam satu raga. Ada dunia yang tak orang lain tahu. Keheningan adalah teman Setia._

…

…

…

"Ah maaf, aku sedang terburu, semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali!" Dan gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi, menyeret koper besarnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya kemudian menghentakkan kaki dan berdecak sebal. Sepertinya orang yang dihubungi tak mengangkatnya.

Hingga gadis itu sudah berlalu cukup jauh Sehun masih saja melihatinya. Ia tak mengenal gadis itu, tapi entah mengapa ia serasa tak asing dengannya. Kemudian menggeleng dan kembali membuka kunci ponsel, melebarkan kelopak mata ketika mendapati sudah lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai.

…

…

_I'm Me bagian 6_

…

…

" _Aku telah menghukum dan membahayakan diriku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Apabila aku adalah pendosa terberat, maka aku harus menjadi penderita terberat pula. Menurutku tidak ada tempat di dunia ini di mana penderitaan dan kengerian bisa dilenyapkan; tapi kau bisa melakukan satu hal, Utterson, untuk meringankan takdir ini, yaitu menghormati keheninganku."_

Sehun membaca salah satu paragraf dalam buku _The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Karya emas dari _sir_ Robert louise Stevenson pada halaman 58.

Halamannya ditandai dengan secarik robekan kertas. Bergambar sketsa sebuah Benteng atau mungkin istana pada abad kuno. Bentuknya sudah tak Indah lagi, robekannya memilukan seperti tercabik akibat perebutan.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Mr. Derek yang kemudian Sehun tanggung jawabkan kepada Kris. Ia kemudian menemui Kai di sudut jalan simpang lima distrik delapan daerah gangnam. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai seharian ini, namun yang jelas, wajah sang kekasih begitu pucat, Kai bilang ia tak apa, hanya kelelahan, hingga Sehun membawanya pulang dan berakhirlah Kai terlelap diatas dadanya dua jam lalu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bertamasya dalam kotak ruangan Jongin. Perpustakaan mini pribadi.

Seperti kata Luhan, banyak sekali buku – buku psikologi dan beberapa novel klasik disini; salah satunya adalah buku tentang keanehan kasus dr. Jekyll dan Mr. Hyde.

Sehun tak terlalu menyukai buku – buku misteri seperti ini. Ayahnya selalu mencekoki buku – buku bisnis dan ekonomi sedari Sehun kecil. Namun buku yang sudah usang dan robek dibeberapa bagian ini menariknya.

Sampul belakang sudah hilang setengahnya, seperti bekas perebutan yang akhirnya salah seorang mengalah. Pun kertas – kertasnya yang sudah terlihat ikal. Sepertinya buku yang sering Jongin baca hingga berulang – ulang.

Disini diceritakan tentang kejanggalan yang Mr. Utterson dapat; salah seorang pengacara yang merasa janggal atas surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh seorang kliennya, Dr. Jekyll.

Bukunya berbahasa inggris, kata – katanya ringan untuk sekelas novel klasik keluaran tahun 1886.

Penggambaran tokoh Mr. Utterson menjadi awalan cerita. Hingga bagaimana akhirnya ia masuk kedalam sebuah kasus berawal dari sebuah surat wasiat.

128 halaman bukanlah angka yang fantastis bagi Sehun. Ia terbiasa membaca ribuan lembar kertas tentang bisnis manajemen. Hingga mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan satu cerita hanya dalam sekali duduk.

Tapi nyatanya, cerita ini membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi. Ia takjub akan penggambaran sosok Dr. Jekyll yang melakukan eksperimen pembagian karakter diri. Menjadikan satu dalam dua. Ia memisahkan antara emosi protagonis dan sosok antagonis diri, hingga sebuah penyesalan akhirnya datang.

Diawal kisah, pembaca sudah diperkenalkan dengan sosok misterius Tuan Edward Hyde, yang secara mengejutkan ditunjuk oleh Dr. Henry Jekyll sendiri sebagai pelindung dan ahli warisnya, tapi ia menyebutkan jika suatu saat dirinya _'menghilang'_. Satu frasa yang memunculkan banyak spekulasi termasuk tokoh Mr. Utterson sendiri.

Bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Ia ingat betul kalimat Jongin beberapa malam yang lalu saat ditengah tangis Jongin mengaku dirinya hamil.

Sehun tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Keterkejutan mendominasi hingga ia takut jikalau Jongin frustasi. Ia berujar jika seandainya suatu saat dirinya _menghilang_ , jagalah Kai untuknya.

Satu alter yang dimiliki Jongin bukanlah seorang kriminal layaknya Tuan Hyde, tapi Minseok bahkan Luhan pernah memperingatinya akan keberadaan Kai.

Sehun mendapat konklusi bahwa terkadang alter bisa menekan si pribadi primer, menguasai diri dan melenyapkan sang lakon utama.

Sehun bersandar pada punggung sofa, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia begitu mencintai Kai, dan ingin hidup bersama Kai, ingin meminangnya dan menjadikannya istri serta ibu dari anak – anaknya. Tapi Sehun sadar betul bahwa Jonginlah si pribadi pemilik raga. Terkadang Sehun merasa asing dengan kehadiran Jongin, dan hal itu membuatnya sungguh pening.

Sehun berhenti membaca. Menempatkan jari telunjuk tepat di halaman 100. Bukunya begitu tipis hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membaca hampir keseluruhan cerita.

Dadanya begitu sesak mengingat seberapa menderitanya Jongin sebenarnya. Menciptakan sosok Kai dalam diri sebagai jiwa pemberontak. Hingga ia teringat tentang robekan kertas yang telah usang.

Sketsa ditangannya ini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Digambar dengan tinta yang sedikit meluber dan garisnya ragu – ragu. Sepertinya digambar dengan tangan gemetar.

Sehun terus mengamati bentuk bangunan tua yang sekali lagi tak asing baginya. Serpihan puing – puing tembok terlihat sebelum taman Indah didalam ruangan terlihat menyejukkan. Seperti oase ditengah gurun. Penggambarannya sungguh menakjubkan. Ketenangan terpancar serta romantisme sebuah maha karya arsitektur menguar kuat. Namun, gambar ini memiliki sudut pandang yang unik. Dimana sipenggambar, sang _picasso_ ini mengajak si pelihat dari sudut pandang dalam ruangan. Tempatnya gelap dan tak tersentuh. Seperti penjara bawah tanah istana bangsa berbahasa arab. Terlihat mengerikan dan dingin, sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan luar yang begitu memesona.

Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahi tatkala ia teringat akan Alhambra. Sebuah Benteng istana kuno didaerah Granada, Spanyol. Atau Al – Andalus, sering juga disebut sebagai Andalusia, tapi penyebutan nama ini sering terjadi keambiguan dengan Andalusia dalam wilayah Spanyol modern.

Gambar diatas kertas itu sungguh mirip sekali dengan interior Alhambra. Salah satu simbol kejayaan bangsa muslim di Eropa.

Namun seolah teka – teki terus bermunculan. Sehun mendapati bercak kotor disudut kertas yang telah robek. Gambarannya seperti cipratan darah. Disamping itu terdapat tulisan tak beraturan berbunyi Al – Hamra yang berarti merah.

Sehun membalik kertasnya. Terdapat rembesan warna kecoklatan pekat disudut bagian yang hilang. Sepertinya ada satu hal besar yang terjadi pada saat si penggambar menyelesaikan sketsanya. Sesuatu yang kelam dan dalam.

Sehun menutup bukunya. Membolak – balik buku yang sudah tercabik mengenaskan hingga beberapa halaman telah terpisah dari rangkaiannya.

Sehun kembali menautkan alis saat di halaman 124 terdapat goresan kuku membentuk huruf seperti 'C'.

 _Ceklek_

Sehun berjingkat kaget saat suasana hening tiba – tiba terinterupsi karena suara gagang pintu yang bergerak. Sehun mengatur nafasnya saat sosok Jongin menyembulkan kepala. Cepat – cepat melipat robekan kertas bergambar dan ia masukkan dalam saku celana.

"Kai?" Sehun ragu. Kali ini Kai ataukah Jongin yang terbangun. Mengingat tadi sebelum tidur, Kai lah yang hadir dalam raga itu.

"Aku Jongin!" Masih diambang pintu, Jongin juga terlihat ragu. "Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, sayang! Kemarilah!" Kemudian berdiri. Menyambut Jongin dengan kedua tangan terbuka, bermaksud menangkap sang kekasih dalam pelukan.

Kemudian berjalan pelan, gerak kakinya ragu saat Sehun semakin dekat. Tapi pria itu menarik Jongin dan menenggelamkannya pada pelukan hangat.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Bertanya seraya menenggelamkan hidung pada surai kecoklatan Jongin. Wanginya begitu harum dan terasa lembut. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengangguk pelan sebelum bersender nyaman diatas dadanya.

"Aku tertidur sepanjang waktu, tapi badanku lelah, terasa seperti telah melakukan banyak hal" Ungkap Jongin sembari mendongakkan kepala.

Sehun mendapati bahwa Jongin begitu manis dan mengesankan. Mata sayu itu sangat berbeda dengan pancaran mata Kai yang tegas. Sinar tatapan Jongin terasa begitu lembut.

"Em, kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Hanya melihat – lihat dan menikmati suasana ruangan kekasihku" Lalu mengecup kening Jongin. Jongin tak pernah membayangkan bahwa suatu hari ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Orang yang diam – diam begitu dikaguminya.

"Tak ada yang spesial didalam sini. Hanya tumpukan buku dan buku diberbagai sudut" Ungkap Jongin sedikit sungkan.

"Tapi ini menarik" Lalu membawa Jongin untuk duduk diatas sofa panjang. Langit temaram tak berbintang, namun terang menenangkan. Bohlam lampu taman belakang menyinari, menembus kaca bening didekat sofa. Menjadikan malam terasa khidmat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya menubruk bibir ranum milik Jongin. Bergerak pelan menyalurkan perasaan damai.

Mata Jongin memejam menikmati. Sedang Sehun justru membuka kelopaknya melihat betapa Indah dan rupawannya sang kekasih. Sisian wajah terkena terpaan sinar lampu kekuningan, terlihat begitu memesona.

Bibir Sehun membawa bibir Jongin dalam gerakan lambat, mendawai dan memabukkan. Tak ada unsur ketergesaan. Yang ada hanyalah kedamaian dalam cumbuan mesra. Jongin terlena.

"Jongggiiiinnnnn… yuuhhhuuuuu!" Namun samar seseorang meneriaki nama Jongin. Suaranya sayup – sayup terdengar. Membuat Jongin cepat – cepat mendorong dada Sehun dan melepas pagutan mereka.

Jongin mengatur nafas, dan pipinya luar biasa merah. Ia tak pernah terlibat dalam cumbuan romantis sebelumnya. Dan ciuman Sehun sukses memabukkannya.

Dulu hal – hal seperti ini terasa begitu asing bagi Jongin. Namun, seolah sudah terbiasa, Sehun diberinya akses ijin tak terbatas untuk menyentuhnya. Apakah ini efek si jabang bayi dalam perutnya? Ia tahu bahwa Sehun Ayahnya.

"Se-sepertinya ada yang datang!" Ujar Jongin gugup. Ia malu setengah mati. Ia bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.

Hingga akhirnya suara tadi kembali memanggilnya. Mengantarkan Jongin untul berdiri dan segera menghampiri, sedang Sehun mengekori.

"Kim Jonggiiiiinnnnnn!" Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi mungil begitu saja berhambur memeluk Jongin saat pria itu keluar memunculkan Batang hidungnya. Mencium pipi Jongin beberapa kali sebelum mencubiti pipi berisinya. Sehun sedikit cemburu karena ini.

Namun matanya mengesani. Sehun merasa tak asing dengan gadis itu.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, idiot!" Seolah drama queen. Gadis berambut ikal itu kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Aku telah berkeliling kota sehari penuh gara – gara peta sialan!" Melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan umpatan, sebelum terhenyak saat menyadari keberadaan Sehun dibelakang Jongin dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh Sehun?" Kemudian mengabaikan Jongin. Berjalan mendekati Sehun yang matanya terlihat sedikit membola. Itu gadis yang ditemuinya siang tadi dibandara. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jongin?

"Kau benar – benar Oh Sehun bukan? Aku Krystal, kau ingat?" Sekali lagi meraih tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya. Sehun justru mengernyit keheranan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Jongin melihat begitu antusiasnya Krystal dihadapan Oh Sehun.

"Dia Oh Sehun, Jongin! .Hun! Pengusaha muda yang sukses dan luar biasa tampan!" Ungkap Krystal, justru membuat pipi Jongin kembali memerah saat ia melirik Sehun.

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu Tuan Oh! Terberkatilah Taemin dengan buku bisnisnya!" Memandangi wajah Sehun lekat – lekat. Mengabaikan tatapan tak mengerti dari si obyek pembicaraan.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disi… Tunggu! Kau disini? Kalian saling mengenal?" Menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun bergantian dengan wajah idiot.

Pertanyaan masih berputar didalam kepala Sehun saat Jongin menyeret lengan Krystal menuju ruang tengah. Mengisyaratkan dengan gerakan kepala agar Sehun mengikuti.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tengah, mata Sehun berkeliling. Memindai seluruh ruangan hingga ia mendapati sebuah lukisan terpampang besar – besar didekat tangga. Sebuah Alhambra yang nampak Indah serta pemandangan menenangkan dari Siera Nevada disebelahnya.

Ada sesuatu tentang Jongin dan Alhambra. Penampakan yang menenangkan namun tersirat kejadian kelam dilihat dari sketsa gambar yang Sehun temukan.

"Jadi tolong jelaskan apa hubungan kalian!" Krystal menuntut penjelasan. Menatap satu persatu Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

Jongin melihat kearah Sehun sekilas. Membuka mulut kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Ia benar – benar ragu akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Secara teoritis Sehun adalah kekasih Kai.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya!" Sehun menjawab mantap. Membuat Krystal menganga lebar.

"Jongin! Kau tak pernah cerita padaku!" Lalu menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku…" Dan Jongin kehilangan kata – katanya.

…

…

…

 __To be continued__

 _Sudah berapa abad aku mengabaikan ff ini? XD_

 _Mian XD_

 _Duuhhhh, lama – lama aku kok kasian sama cast lainnya ya? Mereka belum muncul – muncul lagi ihhh…_

 _Sedih akutu :""_

 _Btw aku lagi cari – cari bukunya Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Review ceritanya menarik, tapi aku susah dapet yang terjemahannya. Aku dapet yang versi inggris._

 _Maklum aku orang Meksiko, jadi bacanya kudu pelan – pelan buat pahamin isi cerita, ehe XD_

 _But, that story is so amazing. Bahasanya gak berat kayak novel klasik kebanyakan. Ngalir gitu aja, buku ini rekomended banget!_

 _O iya, ini aku udah mulai menguak kejadian masa lalu Jongin hingga dia bisa punya alter…_

 _Tapi maaf klo belibet gini jadinya. Aku lagi mau ngedrama XD_

 _Udah deh, sekian XD_

 _Semoga suka ^^_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	7. Surialism

_**Surialism**_

 _ **Bahwa ada makna tersirat dalam setiap abstraksi kehidupan…**_

…

…

…

"Jadi tolong jelaskan apa hubungan kalian!" Krystal menuntut penjelasan. Menatap satu persatu Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

Jongin melihat kearah Sehun sekilas. Membuka mulut kemudian mengatupkannya lagi. Ia benar – benar ragu akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Secara teoritis Sehun adalah kekasih Kai.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya!" Sehun menjawab mantap. Membuat Krystal menganga lebar.

"Jongin! Kau tak pernah cerita padaku!" Lalu menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku…" Dan Jongin kehilangan kata – katanya.

…

…

…

 __I'm Me bagian 7__

…

Membenahi letak kacamata. Lelaki itu mengernyit dalam, membaui robekan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Apa kau tau bau apa ini, Minseok?" Sehun beralih menatap Minseok yang masih berkutat dengan alkohol dan alat – alat medis. Pria itu berbalik, membuka sarung tangan nitrile-nya kemudian berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Gambarnya sungguh Indah. Dapat darimana?" Lalu membaui kertas. Mencari satu aroma yang dimaksud Luhan.

" _Marijuana_?" Sebelum Sehun berucap, Minseok mendahului. "Aku pernah mencium bau – bauan narkotika. Dan sepertinya aroma ini mirip seperti rokok _marijuana_ " Dan Luhan menjentikkan jari.

"Aku mendapatkannya didalam lipatan buku lama yang sudah usang di rak buku Jongin" Sehun menjelaskan sembari ikut membaui kertas bergambar yang dibawanya.

"Baunya telah samar oleh Wangi kertas buku, tapi aku sangat yakin itu bau ganja" Kemudian menarik kursi disamping meja, Minseok melepas sarung tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Apa kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang masalalu Jongin? Maksudku bagaimana cerita awal ia menciptakan alternya?" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Ini rahasia dokter dan pasien. Kami tak bisa begitu saja memberitahumu!" Terang Luhan membuat Sehun mengesah nafas kasar.

"Aku kekasihnya, Dokter Lu!" Tegas Sehun.

"Tetap saja itu menyalahi aturan Tuan Oh!" Kembali mengamati gambar. Luhan mengernyit dalam.

"Tolong beritahu aku! Jongin mengandung anakku, dan aku ingin tahu mengenai kondisi psikisnya!"

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" Minseok mendahului. Memekik kencang tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

"Aku serius! Sebagai Ayah dari jabang bayi yang dikandungnya, aku ingin melindungi Jongin! Aku hanya takut dan kalut!" Sehun menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Sehun memang terlihat dingin dan tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya ia frustasi.

Luhan mengamati Sehun beberapa saat. Seorang psikiatri sepertinya begitu mudah untuk menebak kegundahan yang dialami Sehun. Bahkan sejak pertama kali lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu muncul membawa – bawa lipatan kertas usang didalam sakunya pagi tadi.

"Jongin adalah salah seorang korban dari penculikan Alhambra Sokcho! Begitu kami menyebutnya" Sehun menegakkan tubuh, merasa begitu antusias dalam mengantisipasi cerita Luhan.

"Tolong ambilkan beberapa artikel kasus Sokcho pada rak nomer lima, Min!" Minseok mengangguk, berdiri kemudian diikuti pandang oleh kedua pria yang duduk menunggu diantara meja kerja Luhan.

"Pelakunya sudah ditangkap dan mendapatkan hukuman mati. Tapi aku rasa polisi tak benar – benar mengungkap kasus ini!" Meletakkan tumpukan map setebal delapan _inchi_ dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun segera membukanya dan membaca beberapa headline pada berita kasus di 2003 tersebut.

"Jongin dibawa lari oleh orang tak dikenal ketika usia 9" Luhan memulai ceritanya.

"Menaiki ferari keluaran 95-an hingga ke Sokcho dalam tiga jam"

"Kasus ini begitu unik saat para detektif menemukan fakta bahwa penculik merubah targetnya!" Sehun mengernyit heran. Merubah target? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tak paham!" Ungkap Sehun kemudian.

"Awalnya para penculik menargetkan Kim Taemin sebagai sandera" Luhan kembali melihat alis Sehun yang menaut. "Kakak kembar Kim Jongin! Selisih usia lima menit dan berperawakan lebih mungil daripada si adik" Sehun menganga. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin memiliki saudara kembar. Memutar otak, kemudian mengingat ditengah kalimatnya, Krystal sempat menyebut nama Taemin semalam.

"Lalu, apa dokter tahu siapa itu Krystal?" Luhan kembali menjentikkan jari.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Kudengar dia kembali kemarin sore!" Tanggap Minseok.

"Ya! Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di bandara dan dikediaman keluarga Kim!" Jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Dia Kim Soojung! Seorang _head desainer_ dari brand kenamaan dalam bidang perhiasan di London, lebih dikenal sebagai Krystal. Adik kembar Kim Taemin dan Kim Jongin!" Dan Sehun kembali dihadapkan dengan beberapa fakta mengejutkan. Ia sadar betul bahwa ia sebenarnya tak mengetahui apapun tentang Kai ataupun Jongin.

"Lalu, dimana Kim Taemin saat ini?" Pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Sehun akan mengajukannya.

"Dia tinggal di Thailand untuk saat ini. Meneruskan bisnis keluarga! Mengembangkan resort – resort didaerah wisata"

"Jongin tertinggal oleh saudara – saudaranya dalam bidang studi. Sebagai akibat dari kasus penculikan itu, Jongin sempat berhenti sekolah dan menjalankan beberapa _hynotherapy_ karena trauma hebat!"

"Diduga adanya kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual, membuat jiwa Jongin kecil terguncang. Dan menurut pengakuan si pelaku, ia membunuh secara keji Ibu Jongin yang juga menjadi salah satu korban penculikan tepat didepan mata si anak"

"Beberapa pelaku memperkosa Ibu Jongin sebelum akhirnya menikam dada si Ibu dengan beberapa kali tusukan belati. Dua orang menjamah Jongin meski tak sampai meniduri"

"Jiwa anak itu terguncang hebat. Ia menjadi penyendiri dan mengurung diri! Mengunci rapat – rapat mulutnya serta pribadinya dan berlaku sedikit aneh. Gejala awal dimulainya sosok Kai muncul sebagai bentuk pemberontakan jiwa seorang anak yang bebas"

Sehun mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Hatinya tercabik nyeri mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia tak pernah tahu akan kenyataan pahit dan memilukan sempat dialami kekasihnya. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa Jongin kesakitan. Dan ia sebagai si brengsek, justru menambah beban Jongin.

"Apa dokter tahu mengapa target penculikan dirubah?" Tanya Sehun yang masih janggal akan kasus ini.

"Ketiga saudara kembar ini bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda serta penjurusan berbeda pula"

"Para pelaku menjadi penguntit pada awalnya. Mengamati satu – persatu karakter tiga saudara ini"

"Mereka bukan penguntit biasa. Orang – orang kompeten dalam bidang psikologi, mengantarkan pada satu fakta bahwa Jongin adalah sasaran empuk mereka. Sosok anak yang mudah sekali dihipnotis dan paling mudah dipengaruhi"

"Penculikan terjadi didaerah distrik gangnam pada pukul sebelas pagi didepan sekolah Seni Internasional tempat Jongin menimba ilmu"

"Layaknya pepatah, sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Mereka juga mendapatkan Ibu si kembar dibasement sekolah. Saat itu tengah menjemput Jongin. Ibunya masih muda, Kisaran usia 32 tahunan saat penculikan terjadi"

"Motif penculikan diduga dilatarbelakangi persaingan bisnis. Kau tahu bahwa Kim Dongwook adalah Ayah Jongin bukan? Figurnya sebagai pembisnis serta arsitek kenamaan, membuatnya banyak pesaing dan dugaan sementara mengarah ke alasan ini"

"Dugaan sementara? Sedang kejadian sudah lima belas tahun berlalu?" Sehun menanggapi tak terima. Ia merasa ada kejanggalan.

"Polisi dan para detektif tiba – tiba bungkam setelah tiga bulan penyelidikan. Menangkap si pelaku penculikan dan menjatuhinya hukuman mati. Namun, aku sudah membahas kasus ini dengan Minseok. Sepertinya ada dalang lain yang belum terungkap identitasnya!" Sehun mengepalkan tangan mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu maksud gambar sketsa ini?" Mengambil kembali kertas robekan sketsa yang tergeletak diatas meja selama hampir setengah jam.

Sehun kembali mengamati gambar yang diduganya sebagai Benteng Alhambra di Granada, Spanyol. "Bangunan ini terlihat seperti Alhambra!" Tebak Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Gambarnya memiliki sedikit terlihat menggunakan teknik kubistik seperti kebanyakan karya Pablo Picasso" Luhan menunjuk dengan pulpen tinta yang dibawanya.

"Namun juga disebut gambar primitivisme jika dilihat bercak cipratan darah pada bagian yang hilang. Seolah penggambar secara spontan merekam kejadian melalui lukisannya diwaktu itu" Jelas Luhan.

"Dan Kim Jongin merupakan pelukis Primitivisme dengan teknik pointilis juga kubitisme yang mengesankan semasa sekolah. Sebelum akhirnya benar – benar berhenti setelah penculikan" Sambung Minseok yang kini kembali pada pekerjaannya membersihkan beberapa alat medis dengan alkohol. "Namun, nampaknya Kai mengambil alih hobi dia satu ini" Lanjut Dokter residen ini kemudian.

Sehun terus mengernyitkan dahi. Informasi tentang Kai dan Jongin benar – benar baru baginya. Ia seolah pendosa besar karena hanya menorehkan luka pada Jongin tanpa tahu apapun tentangnya.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian alisnya bertaut dalam. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu! Alhambra Sokcho?" Menatap Luhan didepannya dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Begitulah kami menyebutnya! Sebuah bangunan hotel mirip Alhambra dekat pantai di Sokcho. Kemungkinan besar hotel yang pembangunannya diberhentikan begitu saja saat mencapai angka 80% jadi" Lalu membola sempurna. Sehun ingat betul bahwa sang Ayah pernah memiliki proyek pembangunan hotel bermodelkan istana kuno ditepi pantai Sokcho.

"Dan uniknya, Ayah Jonginlah si arsitek yang membuat rangkaian tempatnya. Menjadikan salah satu proyek yang gagal besar hingga meraup kerugian ratusan juta" Sehun tak hanya bodoh, tapi ia juga sangat bodoh. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kerjasama antara Ayahnya dan Ayah Jongin dimasa lalu. Dunia begitu sempit hingga mungkin saja karma mempertemukannya dengan Jongin dalam keadaan rumit seperti ini.

"Bisnis keluargaku juga bergerak dibidang perhotelan, dan aku mengingat fakta mengejutkan bahwa sebenarnya Ayahku juga teribat dalam proyek ini" Justru Luhan dan Minseoklah yang sekarang menganga mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu apakah Ayahku juga terlibat dalam penculikan ini atau tidak. Yang jelas aku merasa begitu berdosa pada Jongin" Kembali. Menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Sehun semakin frustasi.

…

…

…

"Baekhyun tolong hentikan! Itu geli, hei!" Jongin tergelak keras ketika Baekhyun dengan jahil menggelitiki perutnya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Baekhyun tak mampir kerumah. Baru siang tadi Baekhyun menghubungi Jongin dan menghampirinya kerumah. Sedang Krystal kini sudah pergi ke acara _open gallery_ perusahaan perhiasan yang mengundangnya.

Sebelum pergi ke acara, Krystal bahkan menjadi seorang nenek lampir yang sangat cerewet bagi Jongin. Ia begitu protektif, memberikan gulungan kertas panjang sebagai daftar apa – apa yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan, apa yang boleh Jongin makan dan tidak boleh Jongin makan. Ini semua demi calon ponakan katanya. Disaat itu, mata Jongin berair. Ia sadar betul bahwa saudaranya ini begitu menyayanginya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Jongin! Kau terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan pacarmu itu hingga melupakanku dan Jongdae" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut menjijikkan. Membuat Jongin terpingkal hingga perutnya sakit.

"Astaga perutku! Kau sungguh jelek dengan wajah itu, Baek!" Dan kalimat Jongin membuat Baekhyun berwajah semakin masam.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Jongdae segera datang. Aku menghubunginya lima belas menit lalu"

Dan benar saja, tak ada lima menit kemudian Jongdae datang dengan suara tenor melengkingnya memenuhi setiap sudut rumah Jongin. Membawa begitu banyak makanan dikanan kirinya termasuk _curry ramyeon_ makanan favorit Jongin.

Namun, secara mengejutkan Jongin tiba – tiba mual saat mencium aroma kare. Ia melesat begitu cepat kearah wastafel dapur, mengeluarkan isi perut yang hanya berupa cairan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae menyusul, merasa cemas dan khawatir berlebihan terhadap kondisi Jongin.

"Apa kau sakit, Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membantu memijat tengkuk Jongin.

Hanya gelengan kepala yang didapat. Jongin bilang ia tak apa. Tapi jelas, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tak semudah itu percaya.

Jongdae dengan cekatan membawa air minum untuk Jongin, sedang Baekhyun kembali membantunya duduk disalah satu kursi depan meja makan.

"Aku hanya sedikit memiliki masalah pencernaan akhir – akhir ini, dan hidungku juga menjadi sangat sensitif" Lalu meneguk segelas air mineral dari Jongdae hingga tandas.

"Jongin, kau hamil?" Dan kalimat Jongdae sukses membuat mereka bertiga membeku, termasuk Jongdae sendiri yang mengajukan _statement_ mengejutkan itu.

"Jangan mengada – ada, Dae! Apa kau bercanda?" Tanggap Baekhyun.

"Aku perhatikan secara fisik Jongin sedikit berubah. Lengan, paha dan pantatnya lebih berisi" Ucap Jongdae frontal, membuat Jongin sudah pucat pasi ditempatnya.

"Apa sebelumnya kau juga mual saat mencium bau kare?" Tanya Jongdae menghiraukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Hanya saja baunya begitu menyengat" Jawab Jongin apa adanya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Berjalan tiga bulan" Lalu Jongin menunduk lesu. Ia begitu malu, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi atas ketidak tahuannya.

Meski bukan anak kedokteran, tapi Jongdae begitu paham akan hal semacam ini secara teoritis. Nilai Sains anak itu semasa SMA begitu mengejutkan. Fantastis.

"Siapa Ayahnya? Sehun? Apa dia sudah tahu?" Dan Jongdae memberondong pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu pada Jongin. Baekhyun sampai menganga dibuatnya.

"Sehun harus bertanggung jawab Jongin!" Kemudian memberi komentar secara menggebu.

"Awalnya aku terkejut juga, dipagi hari aku mendapati sebuah pesan dari Kai jika dia hamil. Sehun sudah tahu tentang hal ini, dan ia juga menjadi begitu perhatian padaku!" Beruntungnya Jongin tak mengalami stres berat akibat hal ini. Ia justru terlihat biasa saja dalam menangani emosinya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae dibuat takjub oleh hal spektakuler ini. Pencapaian luar biasa mengingat Jongin memiliki satu alter dalam dirinya. Lebih dari itu Jongin mampu berdamai dengan pribadi lainnya.

"Jongin!" Ketiga orang didapur itu serempak menoleh. Mendapati Sehun dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Sehun?" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, begitupun Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang saling menatap dengan tanda tanya besar tercetak di atas dahi mereka.

"Boleh aku meminjam Jongin sebentar?" Dan anggukan ragu Sehun dapat dari Jongdae juga Baekhyun. Mereka sempat gelagapan beberapa saat.

Jongin tersenyum sebentar kearah kedua sahabatnya. Mengekori Sehun yang berjalan menaiki tangga, sepertinya kearah kamar.

Benar saja, Sehun berhenti didepan pintu kamar Jongin, membiarkan Jongin membukanya kemudian keduanya masuk kedalam dan Sehun begitu saja berhambur memeluk Jongin erat.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin!" Dapat Jongin dengar dengan jelas bahwa suara Sehun begitu parau. Ia tak mengerti, ada masalahkah dengan Sehun?

"Ada apa, hm?" Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun. Meraih dagu sang kekasih dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap mata Sehun yang bergetar. Sehun nampak sangat berantakan.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin!" Meraih satu tangan Jongin dan mengecupnya lama. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu Sehun hingga membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah.

Setelah percakapan panjangnya dengan Dokter Luhan dan Dokter Minseok siang tadi, Sehun sedikit mendapatkan gambaran atas kasus Jongin. Dan mendapati fakta bahwa Ayahnya dan Ayah Jongin pernah bekerja sama, dan lokasi penculikan merupakan bekas bangunan atas proyek gagal keduanya membuat Sehun menyimpulkan hal – hal negatif, belum lagi kalimat Luhan yang menyatakan bahwa latar belakang penculikan dilandasi persaingan usaha membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin!" Sehun meluncurkan satu air mata. Bagai selongsong peluru yang menghujam, entah kenapa rasa sesak dan sakit menikam jantung Jongin kuat – kuat. Ia tak tahu, benar – benar tak mengerti ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya. Dan Jongin ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Ada hal yang salah?" Jongin bertanya lembut dengan suara begitu menenangkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menenangkan.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Jongin! Juga mencintai bayi kita!" Sehun mengecup lama punggung tangan Jongin sekali lagi, sebelum merengkuh kembali Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Sehun ingin menenangkan diri dahulu. Entah cara ini berhasil atau tidak nantinya.

…

…

…

 __To be continued__

…

 _Muehehehe… aku up lagi nih XD_

 _Sebagai bentuk merayakan Happy Anniv-nya EXO yang ke enam, anggap saja begitu, tapi ff mellow semua, wkwkwkwk XD_

 _Huehehehe… apaan sih cerita ini? Begini banget dah_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Entahlah, Jongin sama Sehun tuh kek dikit – dikit berantem, dikit – dikit akur akhir – akhir ini, blah…_

 _Au ah gelap :3_

 _Semoga suka ya XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	8. The Synchronization

_**Synchronization**_

 _ **Sebuah singkronisasi yang menginvasi kepala, mendesak hingga menciptakan kerutan – kerutan memuakkan yang tak ada habisnya. Sebuah misteri selalu muncul dalam setiap cerita, hingga terkadang sebuah originalitas terlupakan…**_

…

…

…

"Ada apa, Sehun? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Ada hal yang salah?" Jongin bertanya lembut dengan suara begitu menenangkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menenangkan.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Jongin! Juga mencintai bayi kita! Sehun mengecup lama punggung tangan Jongin sekali lagi, sebelum merengkuh kembali Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Sehun ingin menenangkan diri dahulu. Entah cara ini berhasil atau tidak nantinya.

…

…

_I'm Me bagian 8_

…

…

Afeksi Jongin sungguh luar biasa gila, menghilangkan kewarasan serta akal sehat. Sehun tergopoh – gopoh untuk menyicipi rasa tiap _inchi_ bibir manis Jongin. Tergesa dan berantakan, hingga keduanya terlalu larut dalam cumbuan panas penuh gairah.

Menginvasi setiap mili kulit Jongin. Menciumnya ringan, seringan kapas. Jongin mabuk akan rasa kejut yang diterimanya, desah dayu suaranya menaikkan gairah. Jongin gila, namun Sehun jauh lebih gila.

Tak ada perlakuan lembut atau sekedar meminta ijin bertele – tele. Sehun begitu saja melucuti seluruh pakaian Jongin, menidurkannya diatas ranjang dengan lembut. Sehun mengecup kening Jongin sekali lagi, menatap dalam – dalam mata sayu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ada sebuah ketakutan membentuk kabut awan disudut mata Jongin, kemudian anggukan ringan si manis berikan padanya, ada satu ketegasan seorang Kai yang begitu Sehun rindukan. Tak ada Kai selama beberapa hari dalam hidupnya, hanya Jongin, dan Sehun sedikit hampa meski mereka orang yang sama.

Kemudian berdiri, melepas satu – persatu kain di tubuhnya, Sehun menelanjangi diri sebelum dengan tergesa menyetubuhi Jongin.

Katakanlah ia si brengsek gila. Sehun hanya frustasi, ia marah pada dirinya tapi dengan bodohnya menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelampiasan ego. Mengabaikan teriakan demi teriakan keras Jongin yang kesakitan. Menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat pundak kiri Jongin. Sehun bertahan dalam permainan kasarnya hingga lima menit sebelum pelepasan nikmat yang tak dirasakannya untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin. Nafas beradu berantakan menemani dada yang saling naik turun. Jongin termenung menatap langit – langit kamar, tangannya terkulai lemas diatas sprei yang berantakan, sebelum sekelebat bayangan asing berputar diatas kepalanya.

Ini kali pertamanya ia bercinta, menggelinjang tak beraturan menerima segala kesakitan juga kenikmatan tiada tara, tapi Jongin serasa tak asing. Sehun melepaskan diri dari dalam Jongin. Duduk bersandar disebelah Jongin lalu mengusap kepalanya kasar.

Ia melirik Jongin yang perlahan duduk disampingnya, mengernyitkan dahi dalam ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Sehun begitu erat, saking eratnya hingga buku – buku jari kekasihnya memutih.

"Jongin?" Sehun melihati Jongin intens, ia baru menyadari bahwa meski perut Jongin perlahan membuncit di kehamilannya yang berjalan tiga bulan ini, tapi Sehun sadar betul bahwa tubuh Jongin sebenarnya semakin lama semakin mengurus.

Suara – suara didalam kepalanya perlahan berlari mendekat lagi. mengetuk – ngetuk pantofel secara kasar membawa – bawa tongkat besi yang diseret. Bayangan asing tiba – tiba menginvasi memori Jongin. Ia berada dalam keterkejutan luar biasa, pintu didalam ingatannya didobrak secara kasar. Ia bisa melihat si Jeffrey Woods datang dengan senyum lebarnya serta mata hitam tanpa kelopak yang menyenangkan membawa – bawa pisau setelah mengucapkan kata sambutan sebagai pengantar.

Jongin meringkuk ketakutan, sekuat tenaga ia meraih kewarasannya ditengah memori yang tak pernah ia miliki perlahan menjajah kesadarannya.

Jongin mengabaikan panggilan khawatir Sehun, turun dari atas ranjang, meraih kaos serta celana yang bercecer teronggok di lantai. Jongin memakainya cepat sebelum tubuhnya terkulai dipinggiran tempat tidur.

Sehun melompat kaget. Ada yang salah dengan Jongin, kekasihnya itu berubah secara drastis setelah percintaan singkat mereka. Perubahan yang menyeramkan hingga Jongin menjadi mendadak diam dan terlihat begitu frustasi.

Sehun memakai celananya serampangan, menghampiri Jongin yang lagi – lagi meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ekspresi wajah Jongin sama seperti terakhir kali ia mendapati Jongin berteriak nyaring diatas ranjangnya menggantikan Kai. Apa suara halusinasi itu kembali lagi? Sehun tak pernah tahu kapan suara – suara memekakkan telinga itu mendatangi Jongin, yang jelas kali ini Sehun begitu yakin bahwa halusinasi dan delusi Jongin kembali menginvasi.

Visualisasi didalam kepalanya semakin hari semakin mengerikan dan aneh - aneh. Aklamasi teriakan dan tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah congkak Jeff. Ketika memejam, Jongin terlempar disebuah komplek perumahan Privet Drive tapi ia berada didepan pintu rumah beras. Banyak karung – karung goni coklat memenuhi sisian rumahnya. Jongin datang mengendap, si pembunuh riang itu ada didepan mata. Jongin tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang salah didalam dirinya. Bentuk nyata dari halusinasi benar – benar diluar nalar. Beberapa pembunuh keji berkumpul di suatu ruangan gelap, membawa – bawa pisau dan pistol.

Jongin masih berjalan pelan, megamati satu – persatu wajah – wajah aneh didalam lingkup kubistik pengap. Beberapa orang bertubuh tambun mirip keluarga Dursley dikelilingi dengan lilin, mereka membaca mantra dan seolah menjadikan tawanan sebagai bentuk persembahan. Orang – orang itu mulai bergerak, sebelumnya diam dengan mulut komat – kamit memekakkan telinga. Lalu pisau – pisau mereka angkat tinggi – tinggi siap menghunus jantung.

Jongin membelalak lebar. Jeffrey sebagai si pemimpin dengan wajah riang mendekati orang –orang mirip keluarga Dursley. Jongin terkejut berlebihan ketika mendapati fakta bahwa dua orang tambun serta seorang pria yang masih samar itu adalah penculiknya ketika ia berusia Sembilan.

Tapi Jeff berhenti, membiarkan seorang dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi serta kulit kecoklatan dan rambut sewarna caramel maju lebih dahulu. Tubuhnya ramping dan kakinya jenjang. Hidungnya bulat dan bibirnya tebal, matanya tertutup sebagian poni yang memanjang, dan kemudian pria itu memiringkan wajahnya mendapati Jongin yang berdiri mematung disudut ruangan. Jongin terlonjak berlebihan ketika satu pisau menancap dengan brutal didada si tawanan. Pria itu tertawa terbahak dan Jongin mengenali suaranya. Ia gelagapan ketika mendapati bahwa orang itu adalah dirinya. Dia seorang psikopat gila dan pembunuh.

"Hentikkaaannnnn!" Sehun terlonjak. Jongin tiba – tiba berteriak sangat keras dan kencang, menjambaki rambutnya kuat – kuat disertai ketukan pintu yang menggila dari luar. Baekhyun dan Jongdae masih dirumah Jongin.

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?" Teriak Jongdae sedetik sebelum Sehun tergesa membukakan pintu yang terkunci.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun menganga bersama ketika mendapati Jongin yang berteriak kesetanan didalam pelukan Sehun. Jongin kumat lagi dan dengan sigap Jongdae menghubungi kakaknya.

…

…

…

Lima belas menit berlalu. Minseok datang bersama Luhan. Masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dan mendapati Jongin tengah sesenggukan dalam pelukan Sehun.

Baekhyun sempat berbisik tentang bagaimana perhatiannya Sehun sebagai kekasih untuk Jongin kepada Luhan sebelum dokter muda itu memerintahkan Jongdae serta Baekhyun untuk menunggu diluar. Jongdae bahkan tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Luhan sedekat itu, bahkan Luhan memiliki tatapan berbeda untuk sang sahabat.

Bayangan dari trauma masa lalu adalah satu alasan kenapa Jongin memiliki ingatan – ingatan aneh. Secara teoritis Jongin membagi ingatannya dalam porsi Kim Jongin dan Yoshikazu Kai. Secara tersirat pencintaannya bersama Sehun beberapa waktu lalu kembali mengantarkannya pada sebuah tragedy memilukan yang pernah dialaminya. Melihat Ibunya di setubuhi habis – habisan oleh tiga orang dalam satu waktu bukanlah ingatan menyenangkan, serta tangan – tangan kotor bersimbah darah yang sempat menjamah tubuhnya menjadikan jiwa Jongin terguncang dalam kegelapan masa lalunya.

"Aku takut aka nada satu lagi alter berbahaya yang hadir dalam diri Kim Jongin!" Ucap Luhan setelah memberikan satu suntikan bius penenang untuk Jongin. Sehun sudah memakai kemejanya saat Luhan dan Minseok datang. Ia senantiasa berada disamping sang kekasih. Mengusap lembut surai caramel Jongin yang tengah terlelap.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. "Memang apa yang salah dengan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang hampir hilang. Ia tak kuasa melihat Jongin yang kesakitan.

"Linimasa ingatannya benar – benar berantakan dan terbagi – bagi" Luhan memincing sebentar melihat Minseok yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, mengambilkan satu kursi kemudian dan memberikannya pada Minseok.

"Suatu ketika Jongin akan memiliki ingatan Kai begitupun sebaliknya, sebagai akibat dari hipnoterapi yang dijalaninya selama ini. Ada harapan Jongin akan sembuh dan menjadi pribadinya yang utuh" Luhan bisa melihat jelas bahwa ada satu senyum lega juga bercampur pahit dari ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Namun, ada kemungkinan pribadi asli Jongin bahkan menghilang sama sekali digantikan oleh pribadi sekundernya, kemudian pribadi lainnya akan muncul sebagai penengah atau mungkin perusak sebagai bentuk pemberontakan" Dan nafas seolah tercekat. Ada satu luka sayatan yang digarami sebelum ditaburi perasan jeruk nipis. Perih, dan sangat menyakitkan terasa didalam hati Sehun.

"Aku seorang pendosa!" Ucap Sehun frustasi.

…

…

…

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani kekasih, Sehun?" Ibu baru saja membukakan pintu, begitupun ocehan tentang pacar saat Sehun datang berkunjung. "Ingat! Kau sudah menjanjikan kekasih untuk Ibu!" Tapi Sehun hanya menghiraukan. Membuka jas hitamnya dan menyampirkan pada kepala sofa.

"Dimana Ayah?" Baru pukul tujuh dan Sehun yakin bahwa Ayahnya masih berada dikantor, atau paling tidak dilapangan golf, mengingat ini akhir minggu.

"Akhir – akhir ini Ayahmu sedang menggilai memancing" Menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang duduk diatas sofa. "Ibu baru saja membuat nastar cocoa, apa kau mau?" Lalu berdiri lagi dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kira – kira jam berapa Ayah berangkat?"

"Jam empat kurang lebih, dijemput Paman menaiki ferarinya"

"Ibu!" Sedikit berteriak saat mendapati humidor disudut meja ruang tengah. "Apa Ayah masih suka menghisap cerutu lewat pipa emasnya, Bu?" Sehun ingat betul bahwa Minseok mengatakan ada bekas bau _Marijuana_ yang pekat dalam robekan kertas gambar Alhambra.

Meski Sehun tak tahu menahu mengenai cerutu, tapi sebuah ketakutan tiba – tiba menjajah hati. Ayahnya seorang perokok berat, meski tak sampai menghisap ganja, tapi besar kemungkinan bahwa sang Ayah juga ikut andil dalam penculikan anak serta istri arsitek kenamaan, Kim Dongwook.

Praduganya sudah keterlaluan, namun sedari kecil Sehun sudah diajarkan untuk selalu membentuk praduga dalam menghadapi persaingan bisnis.

Tapi prasangkanya masih rancu. Ayah yang Sehun kenal merupakan seorang humoris yang penyayang, hingga tak kuasa ia menduga – duga hal – hal buruk telah dilakukan oleh sang Ayah demi sebuah bisnis.

"Beberapa media akhir – akhir ini tengah gencar memberitakanmu" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Ibu. "Media lokal beberapa kali memergokimu mengunjungi hunian keluarga Kim. Apa kau ada hubungan dengan salah satu putra atau putri Almarhum Pak Kim?" Dan Sehun tercekat. Cepat atau lambat, media akan membuat berita macam – macam tentang dirinya dan kekasih yang tak diketahui.

"Kim Jongin, dia kekasihku!" Justru Ibu yang tiba – tiba membola lebar.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda kan, Sehun?" Nada bicara Ibu terdengar sanksi. "Salah satu korban selamat dari penculikan lima belas tahun silam?" Dan kali ini air suara Ibu terdengar begitu ketakutan. Bulu kuduk Sehun semakin meremang. Ia berharap ketakutannya hanyalah ilusi dari khayalannya.

"Putuskan dia!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tak suka pada sang Ibu.

"Tidak, Bu! Aku mencintai dia!" Tegas Sehun seraya mengatur nafas. "Lagipula Jongin tengah mengandung anakku! Aku akan menikahinya, Bu!" Justru kini Ibu yang terlonjak berlebihan dari duduknya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri menatap nyalang putranya sebelum menghadiahi satu tamparan keras tepat dipipi kanan Sehun.

…

…

…

 __To be continued__

…

 _Omayyggaattttt…_

 _Udah lama mengabaikan ff satu ini kenapa makin gak jelas dan ngedrama gini sih? :( sedih akutu…_

 _Dan benang ruwet dikepala masih kusut aja, lol XD_

 _Siapa peduli yes? XD_

 _Aduhhh, maaf banget klo akutu ngaret update, mian XD_

 _Mau bilang apa lagi ya? Banyak chit chat akum ah_

 _Semoga suka ya :D_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	9. Dictio

**_Dictio_**

 ** _Ekspresi kadang membohongi. Menipu dan menjadi musuh terbesar…_**

…

…

…

"Kim Jongin, dia kekasihku!" Justru Ibu yang tiba – tiba membola lebar.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda kan, Sehun?" Nada bicara Ibu terdengar sanksi. "Salah satu korban selamat dari penculikan lima belas tahun silam?" Dan kali ini air suara Ibu terdengar begitu ketakutan. Bulu kuduk Sehun semakin meremang. Ia berharap ketakutannya hanyalah ilusi dari khayalannya.

"Putuskan dia!" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tak suka pada sang Ibu.

"Tidak, Bu! Aku mencintai dia!" Tegas Sehun seraya mengatur nafas. "Lagipula Jongin tengah mengandung anakku! Aku akan menikahinya, Bu!" Justru kini Ibu yang terlonjak berlebihan dari duduknya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri menatap nyalang putranya sebelum menghadiahi satu tamparan keras tepat dipipi kanan Sehun.

…

…

_I'm Me bagian 9_

…

…

Berpikir dan melamun. Berdiri menghadap jendela yang tertutup kabut malam. Dingin mencekam dan mengerikan. Membayangkan hal – hal yang menurutnya aneh dan ajaib telah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Memutar – mutar pensil gambar yang tumpul. Memainkannya memutar jari – jari panjang disertai asap pekat yang menari sinting didepan wajahnya. Dia, menghisap nikotin dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Membentuk aroma memuakkan juga menenangkan disaat bersamaan. Di satu waktu ia dapat memperoleh kesenangan lewat senyawa kimia organik kelompok alkaloid ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring saat abu rokoknya jatuh tak sengaja bercecer diatas lantai.

"Kris!" Tersentak, namun tetap datar. Wajah dinginnya beberapa saat lalu berubah menjadi sangat menyenangkan, sebelum ia berbalik dan menyambut pemuda lain yang memanggilnya di ambang pintu. Gerakannya cepat, menyembunyikan pensil yang selalu dibawa – bawanya kedalam saku celana kain satinnya.

"Kapan kau datang, Sehun?" Menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sehun membanting tubuhnya terkulai diatas sofa ruang kerja Kris. Beberapa waktu setelah insiden penamparan oleh Nyonya Oh. Sehun begitu saja melajukan mobil menembus jalanan Seoul dan berakhir di rumah Kris. Rumahnya bergaya Inggris dan minimalis. Dibangun menggunakan bebatuan hitam, terlihat suram dan sepi. Berbanding dengan kepribadian Kris yang Sehun kenal. Menyenangkan dan idiot.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Kris!" Kris memutar badannya, menghadap Sehun dan mengernyit dalam. "Ibu sudah tahu tentangku dan Jongin. Aku akan menikahi Jongin secepatnya!" Kris mendelik ketika Sehun menunduk. Kemudian kembali merubah mimik wajah dengan sangat cepat saat Sehun mendongak menatap langit – langit ruang kerjanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang aku cemaskan akhir – akhir ini." Sembari meletakkan lengan diatas dahinya. Sehun memejam mencari sebuah ketenangan. "Hidup itu terkadang rumit dan terkesan tak adil!" Namun mengulas satu senyum kemudian.

Disaat itu ponsel Kris berdering ringan tanda pesan text datang. ia membuka dan membacanya sekilas. Pesan dari Minseok. Mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu masih berada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Jongin masih suka berteriak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Minseok menyuntikkan obat penenang dan bius kepada Jongin. Kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku dan kembali mendengar curahan hati Sehun. Kris mengabaikan pesan textnya.

"Memang apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Melipat tangan didepan dada. Kris tahu betul bahwa Sehun begitu frustasi. Ia menjadi sangat yakin bahwa Nyonya Oh akan marah besar.

"Sudahlah Kris. Aku akan ke rumah Jongin malam ini. Perasaanku menjadi sangat tidak nyaman." Lalu beranjak meraih jasnya.

"Kau tak ingin menginap disini saja?" Kerutan dahi Sehun tercetak jelas membentuk lipatan – lipatan dalam. "Maksudku, malam ini sedang gerimis. Apakah tak sebaiknya kau bermalam disini untuk sementara waktu?" Jelas Kris dengan nada suara yang sangat tenang. "Lagipula, kurasa Minseok ada disana menemani Jongin." Setelah itu anggukan ringan Kris dapat dari Sehun sebagai balasan. Pria keturunan Kanada itupun seketika mengulas satu senyum samar.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Kris!" Kris sekali lagi terkejut saat Sehun menghampirinya. Ia memasukkan kembali pensil gambar yang hendak ia keluarkan dan ditaruh kedalam laci. "Apa Paman Rankin belum pulang? Aku belum melihatnya." Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Bukankah Ayah pergi memancing sore tadi dengan Paman Oh?" Sehun menepuk dahinya. Kenapa ia menjadi sangat pelupa seperti ini? Oh sial!

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat. Aku menjadi sangat bodoh akhir – akhir ini." Lalu bergegas menuju kamar tamu yang menjadi langganannya saat berkunjung di kediaman Kris. Namun, baru saja Sehun memutar badan. _'Buukk…'_ Secara tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan beberapa buku tebal dari atas meja kerja Kris.

Mata Kris yang awas menangkap sesuatu diantara buku – bukunya yang jatuh tercecer. Ia membelalak ketika Sehun membungkuk akan memberesi kekacauan yang dibuatnya. "Biar aku saja yang merapikan. Kau segeralah beristirahat. Sepertinya kau memang kelelahan, Sehun!" Lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Sehun hingga ke ambang pintu dan menyuruhnya segera pergi ke kamar tidurnya malam ini. Tak ada protes apapun dari pemuda Oh itu. Ia menggeleng tanpa curiga kemudian berlalu menuju kamar tidur.

Kris mengesah nafas sekali lagi. Membenahi buku – buku yang tercecer berantakan. Memungut satu robekan kertas yang ia taruh sembarang didalam buku. "Syukurlah!" Kemudian membawanya kedalam laci dan di kunci menggunakan beberapa sandi rumit.

"Susu sehat untuk calon ibu muda!" Krystal secara mengejutkan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin sesaat setelah Jongin baru saja bangun. Wanita itu menunggu beberapa saat, takut – takut kalau Jongin akan berteriak – teriak lagi seperti semalam. Sialnya Oh Sehun tak dapat dihubungi, dan beberapa kali Minseok meminta tolong pada Kris, tapi panggilannya selalu diabaikan. Yozikazu Kai sempat menguasai Jongin lagi semalam.

"Tidak untuk susu itu lagi, Krys!" Jongin menolak, berusaha kabur dari genggaman tangan Krystal. Rasa susu untuk orang hamil sungguh sangat kental dan membuat mual. "Jangan menyuruhku untuk minum susu itu lagi!" Jongin itu keras kepala, tapi Krystal jauh lebih dari itu. Mau ataupun tidak maunya Jongin, Krystal hanya ingin melihat Jongin rutin meminum susu hamilnya.

"Tak ada penolakan, Kim!" Menyodorkan segelas susu didepan Jongin yang sedang menggeleng – geleng layaknya balita yang sulit untuk makan sayur. Padahal sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan memiliki seorang bayi. "Aku ingin melihat keponakanku subur seperti William Hamington!" Wanita berambut pirang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari membayangkan bagaimana lucunya sesosok bayi Hamington.

"Jongin, turuti saja kata Krystal. Dia benar!" Minseok datang dengan muka bantalnya. Semalaman utuh ia terjaga untuk menunggui Jongin, sementara Luhan kembali ke kliniknya tepat pukul tujuh karena ada beberapa keperluan. Syukurlah pagi ini Jongin terlihat segar dan baik – baik saja.

"Kau dengar, Kim? Bahkan Dokter Minseok saja membelaku!" Krystal menaikkan dagunya congkak dihadapan Jongin. "Jadi, minum susu ini sekarang, atau aku akan memaksamu!" Dan Jongin hanya bisa memutar mata jengah sebelum melihat kearah Minseok dengan wajah sebal. Terkadang perubahan _mood_ Jongin itu bisa sangat mengerikan di fase – fase kehamilannya. Sementara Krystal dan Minseok sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lagipula, Kim!" Entahlah, untuk suatu alasan, Krystal lebih nyaman memanggil Jongin dengan marga keluarga. Mungkin sejak maraknya pemberitaan Lima belas tahun lalu. "Bukankah Sehun mengaliri darah Amerika?" Jongin hampir – hampir mual karena susu hamilnya yang sudah tandas. Ia memandang Krystal dengan kerutan didahi. Begitupun Minseok yang kini mengambil satu waffle hangat buatan Bibi Han.

"Ibuku seorang Kanada!" Lalu tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya dari arah pintu depan. Hei, sejak kapan dia datang?

"Sehun?" Begitu melihat Sehun, Jongin begitu saja meletakkan gelasnya. Berlarian mengabaikan Minseok dan Krystal kemudian berhambur memeluk Sehun.

Minseok memandang Krystal lalu mengendikkan bahu ringan. "Aku tahu alasan yang akan Jongin gunakan?" Sambil mengunyah waffle dengan siraman madu, Minseok berkata.

"Bayiku sangat merindukan Ayahnya!" Layaknya melakukan _dubbing_. Gerak mimik mulut Minseok sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin ketika didalam pelukan Sehun. Baik Krystal maupun Minseok tahu, bahwa Jongin tengah merona dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Bukankah Ibunya yang merindukanku?" Sehun mengerling menggoda Jongin. Dan pemuda itu sekali lagi hanya mampu menenggelamkan kepala dibawah ketiak Sehun. Idiot!

Ikut mengambil satu waffle di piring. Krystal justru melihat Jongin lekat – lekat. Ia sedikit sangsi bahwa pria itu adalah Jongin. Jongin adalah _type_ pria pemalu, ia tahu betul, sifat percaya diri tinggi seperti ini adalah pribadi milik Kai.

"Luhan sempat bilang padaku bahwa Jongin mungkin memiliki sedikit ingatan Kai." Sementara dua orang didepan sana tengah berciuman mesra. Minseok mencuri kesempatan untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Krystal.

"Apakah hal itu pertanda baik?" Tanya Krystal dan aura disekitar keduanya menjadi sangat serius.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini adalah pertanda baik atau buruk. Kai jarang sekali muncul akhir – akhir ini, dan Jongin mulai memiliki ingatan yang dibaginya dalam bentuk Kai. Kuharap hal ini adalah berita baik. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Kai hanya melakukan pemberotakan pada ingatan Jongin."

"Aku bahkan hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut karena susu itu." Jongin terdengar merajuk. Menghampiri Krystal dan Minseok yang duduk didepan konter bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua berdehem lirih bersamaan.

"Mungkin benar – benar bawaan bayi hingga Jongin menjadi sangat manja seperti ini!" Minseok berbisik pada Krystal, sebelum wanita itu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan jengah. Ya… ya… ya… Krystal tahu bahwa Jongin sudah mengagumi Sehun sejak dulu.

"Kami menghubungimu semalam suntuk. Kemana saja kau Tuan Oh?" Protel Krystal ia layangkan ketika Sehun membantu Jongin mengambil duduk didepan meja makan.

"Kalian menghubungiku? Maaf! Batraiku habis dan aku tak pulang kerumah semalam." Terang Sehun yang kini telah mengambil duduk disamping kanan Jongin.

"Kau tak pulang?" Minseok menyahut. "Aku bahkan menghubungi Kris dan diabaikan." Ungkap Minseok sedih.

"Kau menghubunginya? Tapi aku menginap di rumah Kris semalam." Terang Sehun. Membuat Krystal dan Minseok melipat dahi mereka dalam, sedangkan meninggalkan Jongin pada ketidaktahuan.

"Apakah ada hal yang tak kumengerti disini? Aku tak paham akan hal yang kalian bicarakan." Jongin menginterupsi ketiga orang yang saling memandang. Sehun menggeleng samar, menandakan untuk semuanya bungkam.

"Dokter Luhan menghubungiku pagi tadi. Terapimu akan dimulai lagi lusa, Jongin!" Minseok mengalihkan topik setelah keterdiaman menginvasi selama beberapa menit. Dan anggukan ringan Jongin berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia heran, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ketiga orang ini sembunyikan darinya.

"Jongin sepertinya tak sadar jika dirinya kumat semalam."

Kata – kata Minseok masih begitu membayanginya. Kini Sehun tengah menemani Jongin dihalaman belakang. Duduk berdua di atas ayunan besar. Keduanya berciuman hangat. Namun, seolah pikirannya berlarian. Sehun memagut bibir Jongin dalam irama kecemasan.

Perasaannya benar bahwa Jongin sedang tidak baik – baik saja semalam. Andaikan ia tak menuruti kata – kata Kris. Sehun begitu ingin menemani Jongin dikala kekasihnya tengah kesakitan. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang menorehkan luka baru untuk Jongin lewat Kai. Ia hanya begitu mencintai sosok Jongin, dan ia juga sudah sangat menyayanginya. Terlebih Jongin merupakan calon Ibu dari anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

"Sehun?" Jongin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Merasa bahwa pikiran Sehun tak sedang bersama raganya. "Ada hal yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Jongin mengusap pipi kiri Sehun lembut. Sebelum lelaki itu menggenggam tangan dan mencium telapaknya.

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja…" Jongin menunggu dengan sabar kalimat Sehun selanjutnya. "…Aku begitu mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!" Jongin tersenyum hangat ketika Sehun mengatakannya. Jantung bertalu mendebarkan.

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Jongin!" Dan kalimat Sehun selanjutnya mampu membuat Jongin tercekat.

"Menikahlah denganku!" Rudal dalam rongga dadanya meledak gila – gilaan. Jantungnya memacu anarkis mengetuk – ngetuk labirin syarafnya. Jongin hampir pingsan mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu keluar masuk.

"Sehun…" Dan matanya sudah berkaca – kaca malihat kedalam manik sehitam jelaga milik sang terkasih. "Tentu Sehun! Tentu!" Kemudian Jongin benar – benar meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Ia menjadi sangat sensitive di masa kehamilannya ini.

"Jongin?" Dan Sehun sudah membola sempurna. Ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban Jongin dan pasti 'Ya' adalah satu – satunya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya masih sangat mengejutkan. Euphoria kebahagiaannya tak dapat diungkapkan. Sehun begitu saja berhambur memeluk Jongin erat dan memberikan ciuman bertubi pada kekasihnya.

"Kau dengar, nak? Sebentar lagi Ayah akan menikahi Ibumu!" Jongin justru terkekeh geli ditengah tangis harunya ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu didepan perut Jongin.

"Ya, Ayah akan selalu menjagamu dan Ibumu!" Mencium perut buncit Jongin sekali lagi, sebelum menangkup pipi Jongin dan kembali memagut dalam bibir serasa tequila Jongin.

…

…

…

_To Be Continued_

Ecie yang bentar lagi nikahan, hiks…

Aku terharu :"

Aneh gak sih baca Male Pregnancy? Haha, jujur aku aneh sendiri nulisnya. Tapi yasudahlah ya, namanya juga cerita fiksi XD

By the way… XD

AKHIRNYAAAAA…

AKHIRNYAAAAA… Setelah bertapa selama sewindu! Ff ini netes juga :"

Ada yang nunggu cerita ini gak? Enggak sepertiya :"

Biarkan cerita ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam drama XD

Tak ada lagu rekomen untuk ff ini, hanya saja aku mendengarkan lagu tema Harry Potter yang terkesan dark untuk chap ini XD

Semoga suka

(Best Regards… Caesarinnn)


	10. I'm Just A

_**I'm just a…**_

 _ **Pernahkan kau mendengar pertanyaan dari dalam kepala tentang, siapa aku? Dan kenapa aku disini?...**_

…

…

…

"Menikahlah denganku!" Rudal dalam rongga dadanya meledak gila – gilaan. Jantungnya memacu anarkis mengetuk – ngetuk labirin syarafnya. Jongin hampir pingsan mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu keluar masuk.

"Sehun…" Dan matanya sudah berkaca – kaca malihat kedalam manik sehitam jelaga milik sang terkasih. "Tentu Sehun! Tentu!" Kemudian Jongin benar – benar meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Ia menjadi sangat sensitive di masa kehamilannya ini.

"Jongin?" Dan Sehun sudah membola sempurna. Ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban Jongin dan pasti 'Ya' adalah satu – satunya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya masih sangat mengejutkan. Euphoria kebahagiaannya tak dapat diungkapkan. Sehun begitu saja berhambur memeluk Jongin erat dan memberikan ciuman bertubi pada kekasihnya.

"Kau dengar, nak? Sebentar lagi Ayah akan menikahi Ibumu!" Jongin justru terkekeh geli ditengah tangis harunya ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu didepan perut Jongin.

"Ya, Ayah akan selalu menjagamu dan Ibumu!" Mencium perut buncit Jongin sekali lagi, sebelum menangkup pipi Jongin dan kembali memagut dalam bibir serasa tequila Jongin.

…

…

_I'm Me bagian 10_

…

…

Terlelap dan bermimpi. Tempat dimana refleksi ketentraman dan kesejukan berada. Alunan _lullaby_ menyenangkan mampu membawa perasaan tentram. Kai berjalan di antara rumput ilalang. Mimpinya yang kedua setelah lima tahun sama sekali tak menjelajah lewat alam bawah sadarnya. Alunan musik klasik dari sang Amadeus Mozart mengiring langkah. Lagu – lagu instrumental yang pernah beberapa kali ia dengar ketika Jongin mengikuti kelas terapinya di tempat dokter Luhan. Dandelion berterbangan melewatinya, menerbangkan poni serta menerpa wajahnya lembut.

Kai berhenti sejenak. Didepan sana. Tepat dibawah pohon ek yang besar dan rindang. Ia melihat visualisasi dirinya. Tidak! Tapi Jongin kecil bersama ibunya. Dari kejauhan, Kai hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Sebuah _visitation dream_ kedua yang dialaminya.

Dua kali bermimpi, dan dua kali pula Kai selalu memimpikan Ibu Jongin dengan parasnya yang ayu, tengah tersenyum hangat pada Jongin kecil. Kai tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang Ibu Jongin. Ia hanya beberapa kali melihat foto Ibu Jongin lewat satu lembar kertas usang yang disimpan Jongin diantara buku – buku klasiknya. Jujur saja, ia merasa amat sangat iri dengan Jongin yang masih sempat menikmati hangatnya pelukan seorang Ibu.

Kai menemukan bebatuan besar. Ia duduk disana sendirian. Masih melihati tawa ceria dari Jongin kecil ditempat duduknya. Tawa seorang anak kecil yang lepas, tanpa beban dan begitu tulus. Tak terasa setitik air mata menghias pipi Kai bagai permata. Berkilauan terpancar sinar mentari sore.

Siapa dia? Dan mengapa ia disini sekarang? Adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang berteriak didalam kepalanya. Meraung – raung bagai gema menyebalkan. Dia adalah Jongin. Dan Jongin adalah dirinya. Kata – kata itu yang selalu ia dengar dari si wanita tambun di dalam kepalanya.

Kai menangis seorang diri diatas bebatuan besar. Menenggelamkan wajah diantara lututnya. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia sendirian. Ia hanya parasit ditubuh Jongin dan ia telah merusaknya. Jongin sudah terlalu baik padanya hingga mengijinkannya berbagi dalam tubuh yang sama. Hanya saja pribadi mereka berbeda. Ingatan mereka berbeda, meski mereka ada dalam satu cinta.

Usapan lembut Kai dapatkan ketika isakannya semakin kencang. Ia mendongak dengan hiasan permata di pipi. Entah bagaimana, tahu – tahu Ibu Jongin sudah berada didepannya dan mengusap lebut surai hitamnya.

Tak ada kata. Hanya seulas senyum seorang Ibu. Hangat dan sangat nyaman melihat guratan tulus itu. Kai begitu saja menghambur memeluk sang Ibu. Menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan. Diwaktu yang sama pula, Jongin kecil ada disana, menepuk – nepuk paha dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi jendelanya.

Sang Ibu melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata Kai dengan lembut dan menyuruh Kai memeluk Jongin kecil setelahnya. Kai tentu saja tak mengerti. Namun, perasaan sayang begitu besar ketika ia melihat Jongin kecil. Ia menunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan Jongin kecil. Menatap mata yang menenangkan itu seolah melihat Sehun disana. Jongin kecil tersenyum hangat padanya. Menunjukkan dua giginya yang lepas, setelah itu memeluk leher panjang Kai. Melebihi apapun, rasa kasih tulus dalam hatinya berdebar kala memeluk Jongin kecil. Ia begitu menyayanginya.

...

Matanya terbuka, nafas memberat yang kian melembut deti demi detik. Lehernya dingin karena keringat. Melihat gordyn jendela yang masih tertutup dan gelap. Ia tahu bahwa hari masih terlalu dini untuk bangun.

Nafas hangat membelai sisian wajahnya. Kai menoleh, melihat wajah damai Sehun yang tidur disampingnya, juga tangan yang memeluk perutnya. Kai bergerak, mengusap lembut rahang Sehun dan mencium bibirnya. Ada satu rasa sakit ditengah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Sehun telah melamar Jongin semalam. Kai tahu. Kai yang berada disana. Sejak pertama dialah yang terbangun, bukan Jongin. Biarlah orang – orang mengira dirinya sebagai Jongin sekali saja, ia juga menginginkan kasih sayang yang Jongin dapatkan, dan rasanya menyenangkan.

"Bahagiakan Jongin, Sehun!" Bisik Kai ditengah air mata yang menetes setitik dari sudut matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang!" Alunan nada isakan tercekatnya menyedihkan. Kai selalu mengalah, ia hanya terbuai dalam diri Jongin selama beberapa saat, dan ia menyadari bahwa ia salah. Jongin adalah sosok yang rapuh. Namun, Kai jauh lebih rapuh dari itu. Ia hanya bayangan. Hanya khayalan dan seorang parasit.

"Jongin?" Sehun terbangun kala jari – jemari Kai mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sehun yang berada diatas perut buncitnya.

"Hm? Kau bangun, Sehun?" Terlebih dulu Kai mengusap air matanya. Kemudian tersenyum hangat kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya. Ia mendengar suara pribadi yang dianggapnya sebagai Jongin tengah bergetar.

"Aku hanya terbangun ditengah malam." Lalu memandang kedalam mata Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia ingin sekali berteriak didepan Sehun bahwa dirinya adalah Kai. Namun, Kai tak ingin Sehun kecewa karena ia muncul kembali. "Sehun!" Suaranya masih bergetar dan sedikit tercekat.

"Hm?" Sehun tersenyum menanggapi. Membawa tangannya keatas untuk membelai pipi Kai.

"Bercintalah denganku, Sehun!" Kening Sehun berkerut, ia tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu bahwa Jongin tak akan memintanya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu adalah pemalu.

"Bercintalah denganku malam ini! Sekali ini saja, kumohon!" Kai memandang mata Sehun sendu. Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Merindukan kecupan juga sentuhannya. Hanya Sehun, hanya dia yang mampu membuat seorang Kai merasa begitu dicintai dan merasa aman. Dan untuk sekali ini saja, ia menginginkan perasaan nyaman itu lagi.

"Tapi Jongin! Kau sedang hamil, sayang!" Kai menggeleng pelan, memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik.

"Kita lakukan pelan – pelan." Tersenyum sebentar, sebelum mencumbu bibir Sehun lebih dulu. Melumatnya perlahan dan penuh kerinduan. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun ikut andil dan mencumbu Kai dalam.

Sentuhan – sentuhan Sehun begitu perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Sensualitas ia bawa dalam balutan kasih cinta yang mendalam. Mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Jongin yang begitu ia damba. Tak Sehun sadari, bahwa nama Kai kini telah tergantikan oleh Jongin secara perlahan dan pasti. Sejak percintaannya dengan Jongin tempo lalu, rasa sayang Sehun pada Jongin memiliki kuantitas yang sama besar akan cintanya pada Kai, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kai mendongak menatap langit – langit, tatkala Sehun menghentakkan dirinya lebih dalam. Mencumbui Kai dimanapun. Sentuhannya memabukkan dan menggetarkan. Kai merindu. Kemudian membawa bibir Sehun yang tengah mengecup lehernya bertarung dengan bibirnya.

"Sehunnn!" Kai menggeram rendah ketika Sehun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Inginnya menjadi binal dan membawa Sehun pada sebuah percintaan yang keras. Namun, Kai teringat akan Jongin. Terlebih ia sedang mengandung.

Lima ribu lima ratus dua puluh detik kemudian, Kai dibawa ke awan oleh Sehun ketika cairan putih mereka keluarkan bersamaan. Masih bertarung lidah dan saling memagut dalam. Kai berteriak dalam diri lewat ciuman. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Kai. Kekasih Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun!" Bisik Kai ketika Sehun mengecupi pipinya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin!" Dan air mata Kai sukses menetes deras. Ya, Sehun akan menjaga dan melindungi Jongin nantinya. "Kau kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Sehun keheranan saat mendapati Kai menangis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Kai tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Karena ada satu kebahagian yang membeludak dalam diri Kai, meski ia sendiripun tak mengerti apa itu. "Jagalah anak kita, Sehun!" Sembari mengusap pipi sang terkasih, Kai tersenyum begitu manis. Sebuah senyuman yang Sehun begitu sukai dari seorang Kai maupun Jongin. Ya, mereka orang yang sama.

"Tentu, Jongin! Tentu, sayang! Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta sekalipun!" Lalu keduanya kembali bercumbu sebelum kembali terlelap dan jatuh kedalam mimpi masing – masing.

…

"Hai, Chan!" Keesokan paginya. Jongin masih saja terbangun sebagai pribadi Kai. Tak disia – siakan, Kai meminta ijin pada Krystal untuk mengunjungi teman lama setelah Sehun pergi ke kantornya. Terjadi perdebatan yang cukup alot antara dirinya dan Krystal, mengingat wanita itu sungguh cerewet dan berlebihan terkadang.

"Kai?" Mata bulat Chanyeol membola sempurna. Melempar kain lap secara asal diatas meja pantry, kemudian menghampiri Kai yang datang. Café masih sepi di jam sepagi ini. "Ini benar Kai?" Tanya pria tinggi itu seraya memutar – mutar tubuh Kai.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Aku pusing, Chan!" Protes Kai dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aksinya dan menyunggingkan senyum idiot dia yang tak pernah berubah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kai! Nomormu sama sekali tidak aktif dan kau juga tak pernah membalas e-mailku. Aku telah mencarimu hingga keujung dunia, kau tahu?" Dan anak ini masih saja hiperbolis. Dia berlebihan, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kai tertawa.

"Hei, aku tak menerima e-mail satupun!" protes Kai sambil menunjukkan tampilan system UI pada ponselnya. Memberitahukan Chanyeol bahwa taka da satupun notifikasi e-mail masuk.

"Emm… maksudku, sudah beberapa kali aku mengirimimu pesan e-mail, jika saja aku tak melupakan passwordku!" Dan Chanyeol terkekeh jenaka kemudian. Mendapatkan satu tinjuan sayang dari Kai pada perutnya.

"Dasar kau!" Meski terkadang menyebalkan dan bertingkah idiot. Namun, Kai begitu menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya. Harusnya Kai tak melupakan fakta bahwa masih ada sahabat – sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Kai!" Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Kai. Memerhatikan Kai dari atas kebawah. "Err… Kau terlihat lebih berisi sekarang" Dan cengiran kuda itu, tak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari wajah Chanyeol. Sebuah jenis senyum yang membuat empunya seperti idiot. Ya, Chanyeol memang idiot.

Kai gelagapan. Diantara semua temannya, belum ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak Sehun. "Oh iya, kemana Yixing _Hyung_ dan yang lainnya?" Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setidaknya ia akan mengaku, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Yixing _Hyung_ ijin masuk siang, Taejoon mengantarkan neneknya ke Samseong-dong, sementara Kibum dia pasti molor lagi." Tak ada yang berubah. Mereka tetap saja absurd dan idiot. "Dan, oh! Jimin sedang di Busan. Ada turnamen dance disana!" Dan Kai juga merindukan menari. Dimana ia bisa merasa bebas dan lepas hanya dengan menari. Tapi kini ia seakan tak bisa leluasa lagi. Dirinya terbangun di waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan kini.

"Setiap hari kami menunggumu, Kai! Terutama Jimin, ia yang akan selalu menanyakanmu!" Chanyeol membawa secangkir latte dari meja baristanya. Jongin memilih bangku favoritnya di ujung ruangan.

"Terimakasih! Berapa tarif untuk satu ini? Jangan terlalu mahal, aku tak ada uang untuk membayarnya." Lalu keduanya terkekeh. Kai begitu merindukan momen – momen seperti ini.

"Kau tenang saja! Untukmu gratis!" Chanyeol terkekeh sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan waffle panas di hadapan Kai. Sejak kapan lelaki ini membuatnya? "Tapi aku akan memberikan tagihannya pada Sehun!" Dan benar – benar tertawa setelahnya, diikuti juga oleh Kai. Teman – temannya selalu menggoda dia dan kekasih kayanya.

 _Triinggg…_

Pintu terbuka secara kasar. Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan. "Chan, maaf! Aku… ke…siangan lagi!" Itu Kibum. Keringatnya sebesar biji jagung meluncur bebas dari dahinya. Kai dan Chanyeol tahu, pasti anak itu habis melakukan marathon.

"Oh? Kai?" Mengabaikan nafasnya yang tersenggal dan terburu. Kibum begitu saja menghampiri meja Kai dan memeluk Kai dari belakang. "Kaiiii… kemana saja kau, sayang? Aku begitu merindukanmu, baby!" Kibum itu salah satu dari sekian jenis manusia idiot di café ini yang tingkat kewarasannya paling mengkhawatirkan. Kai mengusap lengan Kibum. Ada perasaan hangat yang selalu menyapanya. Tempat ini, adalah tempat yang akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Berkencang dengan Robert Pattinson ke Antartika!" Balas Jongin tak kalah ngawurnya.

"Sekedar pemberitahuan dan peringatan kembali, Kai. Bahwa, ketiak Kibum saat berkeringat menjadi sangat bau!" Ucap Chanyeol yang malah membuat Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh. Ia merindukan teman – temannya juga. Kekhawatiran yang menghantuinya semalam, begitu saja lenyap ketika ia berkumpul kembali dengan para sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat buang sampah di dapur, aku belum sempat membuangnya, Bum!" Chanyeol memerintah seolah ia atasan. Tapi memang, saham terbesar memang dimiliki Chanyeol atas café ini. Tapi Chanyeol hanya main – main dengan Kibum yang lagi – lagi bangun kesiangan.

"Aku lagi? Kemarin dan lusa aku juga yang bertugas, Chan!" Protes Kibum tak terima. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah anak kecil yang tak mendapatkan permen kapasnya.

"Aku bantu, Kibum!" Lalu Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei – hei, Kai! Kau tamu disini!" Cegah Chanyeol sebelum Kai benar – benar membantu Kibum.

"Tak apa! Lagipula aku sudah hiatus dari pekerjaan ini terlalu lama!" Ungkap Kai dan akhirnya mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut – ikutan berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Kibum serta Kai membuang sampah.

Mereka tertawa – tawa, menertawakan hal yang entah apa itu. Chanyeol dan Kibum adalah seorang pelawak handal yang mampu mencairkan suasana dan melantunkan tawa jenaka untuk semua orang.

Tak Kai sadari, ada sebuah mobil disebrang jalan yang sudah terparkir sejak ia datang di café Chanyeol. Penumpangnya tengah memerhatikan dia. Mengulas satu senyum yang sulit ditebak.

"Dia tengah mengandung anak Sehun!" Ucap wanita itu lirih. Membuat asisten disampingnya mengernyit keheranan.

"Sehun mengaku padaku bahwa ia telah menghamili kekasihnya!" Senyum miring itu diperlihatkan pada sang asisten. Kemudian menatap kaca jendela mobilnya untuk kembali memerhatikan Kai yang dikiranya Jongin yang kini telah memasuki café kembali.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

…

 _Eh? Apaan ini?_

 _Makin lama udah kek drama Indosiar ini ff tu…_

 _Maklumin ya, saya pengen ngedrama di ff ini lah XD_

 _Sebagai bonus karena tadi siang aku upload yang bukan apdetan XD_

 _Aku lagi kobam liat moment ChanKai di yutub :')_

 _Mereka gemesin, but as bromance XD_

 _Kemaren malem itu lo, si Kai manis banget_

 _Moment HunKai tu Cuma seiprit doing. Mereka jauhan, tapi liat – liatan, gitu aja aku baper :')_

 _Btw, dengerin Classical music for Relaxationnya mbah Mozart atau instrumental dari pianis tersohor bang Yiruma, rekomended buat chap ini XD_

 _Semoga suka XD_

 _(Best Regards… Caesarinnn)_


	11. Sequence

_**Sequence**_

 _ **Setiap kejadian dari suatu peristiwa itu berurutan…**_

…

…

…

Tak Kai sadari, ada sebuah mobil disebrang jalan yang sudah terparkir sejak ia datang di café Chanyeol. Penumpangnya tengah memerhatikan dia. Mengulas satu senyum yang sulit ditebak.

"Dia tengah mengandung anak Sehun!" Ucap wanita itu lirih. Membuat asisten disampingnya mengernyit keheranan.

"Sehun mengaku padaku bahwa ia telah menghamili kekasihnya!" Senyum miring itu diperlihatkan pada sang asisten. Kemudian menatap kaca jendela mobilnya untuk kembali memerhatikan Kai yang dikiranya Jongin yang kini telah memasuki café kembali.

…

…

 _ **_I'm Me bagian 11_**_

…

…

Berjalan tenang. Langkah kaki membuat nada kecil yang menyenangkan. Kai tersenyum di sepanjang jalanan menuju simpang lima. Wanita bermobil merah sudah pergi setelah memberitahu sosok Kim Jongin pada asisten pribadinya. Biru langit seolah mengerti. Semburat awan putih membentuk lengkungan mengesankan di hari yang hampir siang. Serasa meneduhkan dan Kai begitu menyukainya. Kai sedang berbahagia. Sorak sorai pada rongga dadanya menandakan bahwa ia memiliki hari yang menyenangkan. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah ketika visualisasi Sehun dibiaskan oleh retinanya. Lelaki itu bersandar di depan mobil tepat diseberang jalan. Melebarkan tangan dan menyambut Kai kedalam pelukannya. Sehun menjemputnya.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini, Oh Sehun?" Kai mendongak menatap Sehun. Mendapati dagu pria itu yang mulai di tumbuhi rambut – rambut halus. "Waktunya bercukur, sayang!" Mengusap lembut rahang tegas Sehun, menggelikan dan sepertinya Kai menyukainya.

Senyum Sehun mengembang menyenangkan. Mendapati panggilan sayang dari Kai yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Ia kira orang didepannya kini adalah Jongin. Menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka dan Sehun bersyukur atas perubahan baik kekasihnya. Membawa bibirnya diatas hidung mungil Kai. Sehun mengecupnya lembut. Tak peduli banyak orang berlalu – lalang didepan mereka. Rasanya rindu saja pada calon Ibu dari anaknya ini.

"Aku tak memiliki rencana apapun. Hanya ingin menemuimu saja." Mengusak surai Kai hingga berantakan. Untung Kai membawa ponsel Jongin tadi. Si _tan_ itu merengut, mengerucutkan bibir hingga tiga senti kedepan. Ingin Sehun mengucirnya. Hahaha, idiot! Dasar!

"Tidak berkencan dengan tumpukan proposal dan laporan, hm?" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan Kai kedalam mantel coklatnya. Hari cukup dingin meski waktu masih menunjuk pada siang hari. Sehun mencium dahi Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan iri para pejalan kaki. Ungkapan dunia serasa milik berdua itu nyata adanya bagi pasangan yang dimabuk cinta. Ungkapan gila yang sayangnya Sehun rasakan kini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Sehun justru menenggelamkan Kai pada pelukannya, mendapat protes lirih dari yang lebih mungil.

Sehun ikutan memahat senyum. Menghirup aroma _tangerine_ rambut Kai. Menikmati atraksi onar didalam dada yang mengalunkan hentakan perkusi senada kegilaan tiap ia di dekat sosok Jongin. Sehun rasa ia telah berulang kali jatuh akan pesona Jongin atau Kai ini. Tidak, itu tubuh Jongin.

Masih memeluk Kai dengan erat, mata Sehun menyapu setiap sudut jalan, membelalak lebar ketika mendapati seseorang mencurigakan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari ujung gang antara bangunan café semodel kafka milik teman Kai dan bangunan lain. Pakaiannya serba hitam dengan mantel panjang serta masker motif berwarna kehijauan gelap. Menyadari Sehun menatap kearahnya, orang itu begitu saja pergi dari sana terburu. Aklamasi girang yang tadi memenuhi perasaan Sehun, kini berubah drastis menjadi sebuah kecemasan menyebalkan. Jongin sedang dalam keadaan tidak aman, Sehun merasa begitu, ada orang – orang yang kembali menguntit kekasihnya dan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sehun! Apa kau mendengarku?" Kai kembali mendongak menatap Sehun. Menampilkan wajah garang yang dibuat – buat karena Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

…

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai erat – erat selama perjalanan. Memegang kendali mobil dengan satu tangan kiri. Sehun cemas dan ketakutan perlahan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tak sadar jika semakin lama ia meremat punggung tangan Kai semakin keras.

"Sehun?" Kai memanggil, ia menggigil atas raut menyeramkan yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Menampilkan ketidakmengertian atas perubahan sikap Sehun padanya. "Apa ada hal yang terjadi?" Tak disadari, Kai melontarkan tanya ketika mobil Sehun sudah masuk melewati pintu gerbang rumah Jongin. Menghentikan laju kendaraan dan mematikan mesinnya. Sehun menarik Kai kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita!" Memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan Kai dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"Hei! Ada apa, Sehun?" Lantunan lembut suara Kai membuat Sehun bergetar hebat. Ia berjanji pada diri akan selalu melindungi Jongin dan calon bayinya apapun yang terjadi, meski nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Melihat kedalam sorot mata Kai saat ia melepas pelukan nyamannya. Menyematkan sebuah senyum, menggenggam tangan Kai, menyuarakan sebuah pesan tersirat tetang kesetiaan dan perlindungan semampunya.

"Apa tawaran bercukurmu masih berlaku?"

…

"Ayolah, kawan! Kalian tak membayarku untuk melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dan menjadi penjaga rumah dadakan!" Itu Baekhyun. Duduk tak sopan diatas konter dapur. Menyendok sedikit demi sedikit susu hamil milik Jongin yang ia buat beberapa menit lalu saat mengetahui Kai dan Sehun tertawa – tawa seperti orang gila di ambang pintu.

"Pergilah mencari pacar, Baek!" Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas mendengar kalimat Sehun. Lelaki itu berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi yang terbuka. Duduk diatas kloset sementara Kai mengoleskan krim pencukur di atas dagunya. Memangnya mencari pacar itu segampang mengunyah permen?

"Salahkan nenek lampir, calon adik iparmu, yang pagi – pagi sekali sudah berteriak lantang di depan kamarku hanya untuk membuatkan susu hamil Jongin!" Mengingat suara cempreng Krystal yang mengganggu hari sabtu sucinya, membuat Baekhyun mengepulkan asap. Menyeret Baekhyun dengan muka bantal kedalam rumah. Menyandera pria mungil itu untuk menjaga rumah dan menunggu Jongin pulang, setelah itu membuatkan susu untuk Jongin, sementara Krystal sendiri akan memenuhi janjinya dengan satu majalah ternama guna wawancara produk teranyarnya. Apa – apaan pipiyot jadi – jadian itu? Baekhyun masih dongkol saja dengan wanita satu itu. Tak mau tahu bahwa Krystal merupakan adik kembar Jongin. Ia sebal luar biasa.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh menghabiskan seluruh persediaan susuku, Baekhyun!" Kai tertawa ditempatnya. Menjadi sangat ceria dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut malu ketika bertatap wajah dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Sedekat apapun Jongin dengan seseorang, dia pasti akan menyembunyikan wajahnya malu sesekali, meski Sehun sekalipun. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun yakin, yang disana itu bukanlah Jongin, tapi Kai. Kai tak pernah segan menunjukkan kedekatannya pada siapapun.

"Kai?" Kai berhenti sejenak, tubuhnya menegang kala Baekhyun memanggil namanya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mencukur kumis tipis Sehun.

"Kai?" Nadanya bertanya. Mengernyit menatap Jongin kemudian Baekhyun. Entah kenapa keadaan menjadi sangat hening dan terasa khidmat saat ini.

"Kai? Hahaha!" Kai menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Mengambil handuk basah dan membersihkan wajah Sehun dari krim pencukur. "Aku Jongin! Kenapa kalian mencari Kai?" Senyumnya palsu! Tawanya palsu! Terlebih pernyataannya yang begitu palsu. Kai tertawa – tawa miris, jiwanya meringkuk dalam labirin gelap. Kai muncul adalah suatu kesalahan. Dirinya mengambil alih tubuh Jongin adalah dosa besar. Kai hanya tertawa gila. Keberadaannya hanyalah sebuah bualan konyol yang diciptakan Jongin. Dalam dirinya, Kai telah berteriak lantang, berlarian sambil menangis kencang.

Tapi Baekhyun tentu saja tak semudah itu percaya. Matanya memincing menatap Kai didalam kamar mandi sana bersama Sehun, sementara sendok teh masih bertengger mesra didalam mulutnya, digapit antara gigi – gigi kelinci. Dia yakin pribadi dalam tubuh Jongin saat ini dikuasai oleh Kai.

"Jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya salah panggil!" Mengembangkan cengiran lima jari, Baekhyun kembali menyendok susu hamil Jongin kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya tak buruk. "Ngomong – ngomong, Jongin. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Mumpung aku baik hati hari ini."

"Bagaimana dengan salad buah?" Kai melihat kearah Sehun, kemudian Baekhyun. Keduanya tampak tak keberatan sepertinya.

"Boleh! Tanpa irisan alpukat?"

"Kau bisa menambahkannya! Alpukat tidak buruk kurasa!" Justru kali ini Sehun yang mengernyit keheranan. Alpukat adalah buah yang paling disukai oleh Kai dan Jongin tak pernah bersahabat dengan buah hijau itu. Samar, Sehun dapat melihat senyum miring Baekhyun sebelum melompat turun dari meja dan menyapa kulkas secara bar – bar.

Sehun serasa bodoh dan dibodohi. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa itu Kai maupun Jongin. Setelah insiden Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan nama Kai, jantung Sehun secara brutal menghentak tak mengenakkan. Nyatanya ia masih tak bisa membedakan mana Jongin dan mana Kai. Perubahan sikap dan sifat Jongin yang menjadi sangat ceria dan agresif ia abaikan, melupakan fakta bahwa bisa saja pribadi sekunder Jonginlah yang sedang menguasai, dan Sehun merasa tak berotak untuk waktu sekarang ini. Ia jadi meragukan jati diri Jongin dihadapannya kini.

Tapi Sehun justru melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekitar pinggang Kai ketika lelaki itu hendak pergi. Menenggelamkan wajah didepan perut buncit Kai yang mulai membesar, mengeratkan pelukan dan menghirup dalam aroma seseorang yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Sehun mencoba menata hati atas permainan hidup dan sebuah kenyataan. Sehun merasa bahwa hidupnya kini penuh sekali dengan drama.

"Sehun?" Kai mengusap lembut rambut Sehun, membelai pipi pria itu ketika ia mengdongak. "Aku mencintaimu!" Sehun tersentak kecil. Jongin belum pernah mengatakan kata cinta padanya, dan kini ia semakin yakin bahwa yang sedang dipeluknya kini adalah Kai. Kalimat Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu benar – benar menjadikannya doktrin untuk Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Entah kau Jongin atau Kai saat ini!"

…

"Sehun! Percayalah bahwa aku tak pernah keberatan atas keberadaan Kai dalam lingkup kehidupan Jongin!" Baekhyun berbisik lirih saat ia berada di ambang pintu belakang rumah keluarga Kim. Kai berada didepan kolam ikan dan bermain – main selayaknya bocah tujuh tahun. Terlihat begitu ceria, tanpa beban dan bebas. Hal yang Baekhyun belum pernah lihat dari sosok Jongin.

"Kai! Dia selayaknya ikan Dori." Menyuapkan sepotong apel kedalam mulut, sate buah yang ia buat selain salad untuk Kai. Sementara Sehun menghabiskan sisa salad Kai yang tak habis. Hal manis yang membuat Baekhyun benar – benar terharu. Sehun begitu berusaha menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untuk Jongin. "Indah, tapi berbahaya!" Lalu keduanya bersama – sama menatap kearah Kai yang memeluk perutnya. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku hanya takut mendapati Kai tak jujur. Ia berpura – pura menjadi Jongin!" Sehun menyuarakan hal yang sama yang ada didalam kepala Baekhyun. Keduanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

…

"Aku tak tahu menahu apa urusanmu mengintai temanku sedari matahari masih malu – malu sampai bersinar dengan girangnya!" Chanyeol bersedekap dada dibelakang pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam ketika berada digang buntu satu kilometer dari cafenya. Chanyeol melihat pria itu dari Kai sampai di cafenya hingga Sehun menjemput temannya itu. Tanpa ada rasa takut, Chanyeol bersikap sok gagah dan mengikuti sang penguntit. Lelaki bertopi mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak melepas masker, menaikkan lagi hingga ujung hidungnya yang tinggi.

"Aku bisa menyeretmu ke kantor polisi dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara sekarang juga!" Setengah bodoh. Chanyeol justru terdengar idiot. Membuat lelaki didepannya terkekeh jenaka di balik masker. Berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memincing tajam.

"Atas dasar apa kau mencampuri urusanku?" Suaranya maskulin. Lelaki itu sangat tinggi. Tatapan mata setajam ujung pisau, berkilat menyilaukan dan berbahaya. Chanyeol was – was, memasang kuda – kuda. Bersiap untuk lari jika lawan akan bertindak. Jantungnya sudah mengadakan atraksi bising. Menyorakkan kata menyerah dan segera kabur dari tempatnya. Hal yang dilakukannya sungguh berbahaya dan lebih dari kata bodoh.

"Kau terlihat membahayakan temanku!" Lelaki dihadapan Chanyeol itu mendengus sekali lagi. Membuang muka dan berdecak pelan.

"Idiot!" Melihat lagi kearah Chanyeol. Lelaki ini bertubuh tinggi, wajahnya bodoh dan naif. Dia begitu idiot. "Baru kali ini, aku mendengar kalimat senaif ini!" Si penguntit memandang remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kau tak berpikir bahwa bisa saja saat ini kaulah yang tengah berada dalam bahaya?" Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membola. Ia sadar betul bahwa tindakannya kali ini adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Sedang si penguntit matanya terlihat berkedut. Ia tertawa, menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Aku menguasai sedikit jurus jujitsu jika kau berani – berani menyakitiku!" Mengepalkan kedua tangan. Chanyeol sudah berancang – ancang dengan tangan di udara. Kuda – kudanya amatiran, dan dia gemetaran.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal itu pada musuh." Dapat Chanyeol lihat dibalik masker hijau gelap itu, lelaki ini tersenyum miring. Menaikkan sedikit topi hitamnya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat – lekat. Pria ini memiliki alis tebal dengan bentuk menukik tajam. Setipe dengan alis tajam Sehun, kekasih Kai yang pernah beberapa kali Chanyeol lihat dan perhatikan. Garis dahinya tegas, dagu runcing serta hidung _bangir_ sempurna. Chanyeol rasa, baru kali ini ia menemui bandit tampan hanya dari sebuah deskripsi awam. Benar – benar gila kau Park Chanyeol!

"Lagipula kuda – kudamu terlalu lemah. Aku akan langsung bisa menjatuhkanmu dalam sekali gerak!" Cih orang ini begitu sombong. "Jangan ragu dan ambil ancang – ancang tegas!" Dahi Chanyeol melipat beberapa. Kenapa lelaki yang berstatus penguntit teman serta musuhnya ini malah mengajari Chanyeol? Jadi sebenarnya siapa disini yang jauh lebih gila?

Lelaki itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi lain waktu!" Berjalan melewati Chanyeol, disertai tepukan pelan pada pundak kiri Chanyeol, lelaki itu benar – benar bergegas pergi. Mengabaikan pertarungan yang akan segera pecah antara dirinya dan si penguntit. Woah, Chanyeol terdengar begitu keren dan sangat gagah.

"Hati – hati dalam perjalanan pulang!" Dan Chanyeol benar – benar dibuat menganga lebar – lebar atas tindak tanduk musuh barunya.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Omaygat, makin absurd gini XD_

 _Maaf jika mengecewakan :')_

 _Semoga suka :)_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


	12. Crescendo

_**Crescendo**_

 _ **Seorang composer memiliki dua pilihan, menjadikan melodi nadanya nyaring menggebu atau mengalun dalam dawai kelembutan yang membelai…**_

…

…

…

"Aku menguasai sedikit jurus jujitsu jika kau berani – berani menyakitiku!" Mengepalkan kedua tangan. Chanyeol sudah berancang – ancang dengan tangan di udara. Kuda – kudanya amatiran, dan dia gemetaran.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal itu pada musuh." Dapat Chanyeol lihat dibalik masker hijau gelap itu, lelaki ini tersenyum miring. Menaikkan sedikit topi hitamnya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat – lekat. Pria ini memiliki alis tebal dengan bentuk menukik tajam. Setipe dengan alis tajam Sehun, kekasih Kai yang pernah beberapa kali Chanyeol lihat dan perhatikan. Garis dahinya tegas, dagu runcing serta hidung _bangir_ sempurna. Chanyeol rasa, baru kali ini ia menemui bandit tampan hanya dari sebuah deskripsi awam. Benar – benar gila kau Park Chanyeol!

"Lagipula kuda – kudamu terlalu lemah. Aku akan langsung bisa menjatuhkanmu dalam sekali gerak!" Cih orang ini begitu sombong. "Jangan ragu dan ambil ancang – ancang tegas!" Dahi Chanyeol melipat beberapa. Kenapa lelaki yang berstatus penguntit teman serta musuhnya ini malah mengajari Chanyeol? Jadi sebenarnya siapa disini yang jauh lebih gila?

Lelaki itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi lain waktu!" Berjalan melewati Chanyeol, disertai tepukan pelan pada pundak kiri Chanyeol, lelaki itu benar – benar bergegas pergi. Mengabaikan pertarungan yang akan segera pecah antara dirinya dan si penguntit. Woah, Chanyeol terdengar begitu keren dan sangat gagah.

"Hati – hati dalam perjalanan pulang!" Dan Chanyeol benar – benar dibuat menganga lebar – lebar atas tindak tanduk musuh barunya.

…

…

 _ **_I'm Me Bagian 12_**_

…

…

"Berapa usia kandungan kekasihmu?" Sehun menatap gedung – gedung tinggi yang tengah berdiri congkak ketika ibunya tiba – tiba datang dan tanpa basa – basi melayangkan pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusan Ibu!" Memutar kursi kerja. Meletakkan kedua tangan diatas meja berpelitur coklat yang dilapisi kaca. Sehun menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. "Bahkan Ibu menyuruhku untuk menjauh darinya"

"Apa dia rutin pergi berkunjung ke dokter kandungan? Bagaimana dengan meminum susu hamil?" Sehun mengernyit keheranan. Merapatkan alis ketika melihat Ibunya mengambil duduk di salah satu sofa ruang kerjanya. Meletakkan tas jinjing sewarna maroon disamping kiri.

"Untuk apa Ibu bertanya hal yang Ibu anggap tak penting?" Debuman jantung memacu hebat. Entah kenapa Sehun melihat kengerian didepan matanya. Ibunya bisa jadi orang yang berbahaya, mengingat Sehun masih memegang asumsi atas keterlibatan Ayahnya yang juga ikut andil dalam kematian Ibu Jongin belasan tahun lalu. Sehun menjadi kritis, mengumpulkan segala premis – premis yang memungkinkan untuk bekalnya menguak kasus kematian Ibu Jongin.

"Apa dia mengatakan kesulitan – kesulitan tentang masa kehamilannya?" Ketika Sehun menyilangkan kaki dibalik mejanya. Sang Ibu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menumpukkan kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri. Mata Ibunya memincing, tegas namun disertai kelembutan keibuan.

"Jika Ibu ingin mengorek informasi tentang Jongin dariku, aku tak akan mengatakannya jika hal itu membahayakan dia." Jenis senyuman Ibunya adalah sebuah senyum miring. Dirasa Sehun sedang mengajaknya untuk bergurau. Sang Ibu justru terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin menemui Kim Jongin!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ibu hanya akan mencelakai Jongin dan bayinya. Asal Ibu tahu, bayi yang dikandungnya adalah anakku, Bu!" Ibu Sehun tersenyum sekali lagi. Mendapati Sehun yang air nada suaranya melembut diakhir kalimat. Sudah menunjukkan bagaimana sayangnya Sehun pada sosok Kim Jongin.

"Kau memang cukup siap menjadi seorang Ayah, puteraku!" Sehun benar – benar mengernyit dalam. Ibunya juga bagai teka – teki. Ia tak bisa menebak berada dipihak manakan orang tuanya ini. Kawan atau lawan. Yang jelas, ada sedikit rasa syukur yang begitu besar Sehun rasakan ketika Ibunya memberi sedikit perhatian untuk kekasihnya.

"Antarkan Ibu menemui Jongin sore ini!" Ibunya beranjak. Melihat mulut Sehun yang sudah membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Beliau hanya tersenyum sekali lagi. "Ibu tak akan berbuat hal yang jahat. Jongin tengah mengandung cucu pertama Ibu juga!" Alis Sehun terangkat tegas. Rasa kejut luar biasa menginvasi perasaannya. Apakah hal ini pertanda jika Ibunya menerima Kim Jongin? Entahlah! Yang jelas Sehun tak akan semudah itu percayakan orang lain menemui Jongin tanpa pengawasannya, meski Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

…

"Baekhyun? Jongdae?" Jongin membola ketika mendapati dua sahabatnya tengah asik dengan kripik tortilla bungkus besar serta DVD Jurasic Park milik Krystal. Disahuti deheman dari Jongdae dalam posisi tidurannya dengan bantalan paha Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alis. Sejak kemarin Baekhyun tidak pulang dari rumah Jongin. Menghubungi Jongdae untuk ikut bergabung saat pagi datang. Baekhyun rasa Jongin tahu kedatangan Jongdae tadi.

"Jangan bercanda, Jongin! Kami disini sejak kau tiba – tiba tepar diatas ranjangmu!" Jongdae menyahuti. Masih menerima suapan tortilla dari Baekhyun serta buku erotic El James ditangannya. Jadi sebenarnya Jongdae itu fokus menonton film atau menikmati sensasi menggelikan pada perut yang digelitik akibat adegan sensual dalam novel, _sih?_ Karena sesekali Jongdae akan berteriak heboh saat para Dinosaurus itu mengaum, dan sesekali juga bergerak gelisah dalam posisi tidurannya.

Jongin mengambil duduk tepat disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Duduk dengan hati – hati karena perut buncitnya. "Maaf, aku tidur sepanjang hari! Aku tak tahu kalian disini sejak lama!" Keduanya mengernyit dalam. Jelas – jelas Baekhyun dan Jongdae dihadapkan dengan sosok Jongin sebelum anak itu mendapatkan tidur siangnya. Menggigit bibir bawah ketika Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, mungkin kekhawatiran yang Sehun utarakan kemarin benar – benar terjadi, bahwa Kai tak jujur akan pribadinya dan mengaku – ngaku sebagai Jongin.

Jongdae terlonjak berlebihan dari posisi semula. Duduk menatap intens Jongin yang sedang mengusap lembut perutnya. "Kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil?" Jongin mendahului sebelum Jongdae benar – benar membuka mulutnya. "Karena kurasa kalian sama sekali tak terkejut melihat perut buncitku!" Kemudian terkekeh pelan. Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis hampir bersamaan. Mereka takut sekarang kalau Jongin menjadi tak waras tiba – tiba.

"Jongin, kau baik – baik saja, bukan?" Itu Baekhyun. Meletakkan kripik tortilla kemudian menjilati jari – jemarinya. _Ewh_ , itu menjijikkan. "Krystal yang memberitahuku dua hari lalu. Kurasa aku hampir saja membunuhmu karena kau sama sekali tak menceritakan hal sebesar ini pada kami!" Meraih bantal sofa, memeluknya seraya melipat kaki. Baekhyun sebenarnya mau memukul kepala Jongin dengan bantal ditangan, tapi ia urungkan. "Lagipula Sehun juga sudah mengaku bahwa didalam perutmu itu adalah anaknya-"

"-Hei, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hal ini semalam?" Jongdae sampai terlonjak berlebihan lagi ketika Mr. Grey mengoral Anastasia didalam eskalator dengan tangan. Sial! Teriakan Baekhyun luar biasa memekakkan telinganya.

"Baekhyun!" Kemudian menghadiahkan satu pukulan sayang pada kepala si berisik Baekhyun. Tak tahu saja bahwa sebenarnya Jongdae jauh lebih berisik daripada Baekhyun jika saja El James dan kata – perkatanya tak membius total Jongdae dalam satu cerita erotis. Sementara Jongin sudah terbahak ditempatnya. Humornya benar – benar payah. "Kau benar – benar memecahkan imajinasi tentang Anastasia yang sedang menahan desahannya. Sial!" Dan bibir bebeknya benar – benar maju lima senti. Jelek sekali.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Jongin! Apa Sehun benar – benar sangat hebat saat diranjang?" Giliran Baekhyun yang menganga lebar – lebar. Anak ini benar – benar.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae, kurasa aku benar – benar ingin mencuci bersih otakmu!"Jongin masih tertawa – tawa ditempatnya ketika Baekhyun melayangkan tiga bantal sofa keatas kepala Jongdae. Jongin dan Baekhyun sebenarnya paham betul bahwa Jongdae merupakan penggila buku – buku erotis. Bukan hanya El James, tapi deretan buku Cherise Sinclair hingga Emmanuelle de Maupassant menjadi daftar baca yang tak terlewatkan. Jongin pikir, Jongdae sudah membaca hampir delapan kali buku tebal Trilogy series dari El James ini.

"Tapi kembali lagi, Jongin. Apa Sehun benar – benar hebat?" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun itu satu paket dengan Jongdae. Mereka berdua sama – sama bar – bar dan sangat mesum. Dan diwaktu itu juga Jongin mendapati mobil merah terparkir di dalam halaman rumahnya terlihat samar.

"Sebentar!" Berjalan kearah kaca. Melongokkan kepala, melihat dari kaca besar lantai atas.

"Siapa?"Baekhyun bertanya. Tapi justru mendapati Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Sehun-" Berhasil menutup buku Jongdae dan mengalihkan atensinya dari ciuman brutal Christian terhadap Anastasia. "-bersama seorang wanita!" Dan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika seorang paruh baya turun dari pintu lain mobil merah.

"Aku akan turun sebentar!" Berjalan melewati koridor depan kamar, kemudian berbelok kearah tangga. Jongdae serta Baekhyun mengikuti.

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum Sehun memencet bel dan membunyikannya. Mendapati senyum cerah kekasihnya yang selama beberapa hari tak ia temui. Jujur, Jongin begitu merindukan Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya ini. "Jongin?" Dan suara maskulin itu masih saja menggetarkan hatinya. Senyum Jongin tak kalah lebar. Sehun meraih Jongin dalam pelukannya sebelum memberi kecupan ringan diatas dahi. Tapi Jongin menunduk kemudian. Ada banyak orang disini dan Jongin sangat malu. Perbedaan sifat yang begitu kontras dibanding Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

"Jongin, kenalkan! Ini Ibuku!" Menunjuk pada seorang wanita sosialita paruh baya. Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya menganga. Tak heran jika Sehun mendapatkan wajah super tampan. Ibunya saja berwajah begitu cantik bahkan lekuk tubuh yang masih indah bak model Victoria Sec- Jongdae! Baekhyun! _Just stop it!_

"Ibu, ini Kim Jongin!" Melingkarkan lengan disekitar pinggang Jongin dan mendapati Ibunya tersenyum. Tapi Sehun was – was saat mereka bersalaman dan Jongin membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan Byun Baekhyun serta Kim Jongdae, sahabat Jongin!" Jabatan tangan lain Ibu Sehun lakukan pada kedua teman Jongin.

"Senang bertemu kalian!" Senyum Ibu Sehun benar – benar cantik. Menghampiri Jongin dan memeluk kekasih puteranya. Keterkejutan yang Jongin dapat melebihi Jongdae yang mendapat teriakan bar – bar Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menegang dan Jongin masih merasa sangat canggung.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, nak!" Ibu Sehun berkaca – kaca ketika merangkum wajah kecil Jongin dalam kedua telapaknya. "Kau sangat manis!" Mengusap pipi Jongin dengan ibu jari. Jongin kembali merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu hanya dari sebuah perlakuan sederhana yang Ibu Sehun lakukan padanya. Jongin terharu dan ia terbuai.

"Bibi mengenalku?" Satu pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan sukses membuat kerutan lain didahi masing – masing Jongdae dan Baekhyun, bahkan Sehun.

"Panggil saja aku Ibu!" Lalu meraih salah satu tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Mari kita mengobrol didalam, Bu! Akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak mempersilahkan kalian masuk!" Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum, sebelum membawa kedua tamunya itu masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang tiba – tiba menjadi seorang kurcaci penguntit.

Perasaan Sehun serasa campur aduk. Inginnya melunturkan praduga aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya. Mengimajinasikan kekejaman Ibunya yang mencoba memisahkan Sehun dari Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Ibunya tak sejahat itu. Wanita itu mau menerima Jongin, dan sepertinya dugaan buruknya itu salah besar. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rasa was – was itu masihlah ada, mengingat dugaannya tentang otak penculikan yang berakhir menjadi kasus pembunuhan itu masihlah Sehun tujukan pada Ayahnya.

"Maafkan atas kecerobohan putera Ibu karena telah menghamilimu, Jongin!" Kalimat pertama yang Ibu Sehun lontarkan ketika semua orang telah duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Ini semua kesalahan kami, bukan hanya Sehun!" Baekhyun serta Jongdae menahan nafas, menghirup dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Mereka mendapati bahwa Jongin begitu bijak. Harusnya Kai yang patut disalahkan dan Jongin justru menunjuk diri sendiri. "Maafkan aku juga, Ibu." Jongin menunduk. Merasakan hatinya diremas keras. Sehun mengeraskan rahang. Ia telah merusak Jongin hingga sejauh ini yang tak tahu apapun pada awalnya.

"Ibu tahu, kalian hanya saling mencintai!" Dan menggenggam tangan Jongin sekali lagi. Mengusap lembut punggung tangannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Ada gurat sedih dipancarkan oleh mata sang Ibu. Jongin terlalu manis dan baik jika dihadapkan akan kenangan yang begitu memilukan. "Ngomong – ngomong sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu, Jongin?" Ibu Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang tak dijawab oleh Sehun saat dirumah tadi.

"Berjalan empat bulan." Justru Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang bereaksi berlebihan. Kandungan Jongin benar – benar sudah tumbuh selama empat bulan? Dan mereka berdua baru mengetahui faktanya sekitar beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Apa ada keluhan selama ini? Bagaimana dengan _morning sickness?_ " Rentetan pertanyaan itu Jongin sedikit sulit memberi jawabannya. Kai yang merasakan mual diawal masa kehamilannya, sementara Jongin hanya beberapa kali mengalami kram perut yang ia kira sebagai magh.

"Aku tak terlalu terganggu dengan itu semua, Bu! Sejauh ini kukira tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Menyiapkan jawaban dari jauh – jauh hari jika suatu saat ada yang menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Jongin tentu saja tak mudah memberi tahu pada siapapun tentang siapa itu Kai dan keberadaannya didalam tubuhnya.

"Ah aku hampir lupa! Aku pamit kedapur sebentar dan membuatkan beberapa camilan dulu, Bu!" Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia ingin bicara dengan Sehun, dan beruntungnya kedua sahabat Jongin mengekori kekasih puteranya itu hingga kedapur.

"Sehun! Ibu ingin bicara denganmu!" Sehun harap Ibunya tak akan lagi membahas tentang pemikiran Sehun harus menjauh dari Jongin. Gila saja jika Ibunya masih meminta hal itu untuk dilakukan. Jongin tengah mengndung anaknya, darah daging Sehun.

"Ibu benar – benar berpikir agar kau menjauh dari Kim Jongin!" Sehun melebarkan matanya karena keterkejutan. Ibunya keterlaluan. Membuka mulut hendak melayangkan protes, tapi sang Ibu lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau harusnya memang melakukan hal itu sejak lama, Oh Sehun!"

"Ibu bercanda?" Nada marah yang tertahan serta gurat kekecewaan jelas Sehun layangkan untuk sang Ibu.

"Dengarkan Ibu!" Melirihkan suara, memastikan tak akan ada yang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan sang putera. "Sekarang Ibu minta agar kau segera menikahi Jongin dan lindungi dia." Sehun mengerutkan kening. Jadi Ibunya menyetujui hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin?

"Jika kau kira Ibu menghalang – halangi hubungan kalian, kau salah tentang Ibu, Sehun! Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian!"

"Kau kira Ibu tak marah ketika mendengar kau menghamili kekasihmu? Ibu sangat marah dan ingin menuntutmu sebuah pertanggung jawaban, meski tanpa diminta kau akan melakukannya."

"Hanya saja keadaannya begitu rumit, dan Ibu kini berada dipihakmu, nak! Nikahi Jongin dan lindungi dia dan bayi dalam kandungannya apapun yang terjadi!" Praduga terakhir yang semakin kuat kini menunjuk pada Ayahnya. Apakah semua kalimat Ibunya ini ada hubungannya dengan sang Ayah?

"Ibu-" Sehun terpaksa kembali menelan kalimatnya ketika sang Ibu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Membuat matanya membola lebar ketika Jongin dengan lima cawan teh diatas nampan ia bawa, serta Baekhyun dan Jongdae membawa toples camilan dari dapur dipelukan mereka. Sehun menyambut ketiganya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Yuhuuuu… im here and bringing Jongin's back XD_

 _Ada yang kangen Jongin? XD_

 _Oh iya, kira – kira boleh tahu dong tanggapan temen – temen soal gaya penulisan aku_

 _Sangat ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D_

 _Karena aku mendapati klo tulisanku ini masih banyak pengulangan kata memuakkan kurasa XD_

 _Semoga suka :D_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


	13. Maze

_**Maze**_

 _ **Teka – tekinya seperti labirin memuakkan yang sangat menyebalkan. Terlalu rumit dan berputar – putar.**_

…

…

…

"Jika kau kira Ibu menghalang – halangi hubungan kalian, kau salah tentang Ibu, Sehun! Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian!"

"Kau kira Ibu tak marah ketika mendengar kau menghamili kekasihmu? Ibu sangat marah dan ingin menuntutmu sebuah pertanggung jawaban, meski tanpa diminta kau akan melakukannya."

"Hanya saja keadaannya begitu rumit, dan Ibu kini berada dipihakmu, nak! Nikahi Jongin dan lindungi dia dan bayi dalam kandungannya apapun yang terjadi!" Praduga terakhir yang semakin kuat kini menunjuk pada Ayahnya. Apakah semua kalimat Ibunya ini ada hubungannya dengan sang Ayah?

"Ibu-" Sehun terpaksa kembali menelan kalimatnya ketika sang Ibu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Membuat matanya membola lebar ketika Jongin dengan lima cawan teh diatas nampan ia bawa, serta Baekhyun dan Jongdae membawa toples camilan dari dapur dipelukan mereka. Sehun menyambut ketiganya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

…

…

_I'm Me Bagian 13_

…

…

Bergulir bola mata Sehun kesana – kemari hanya untuk menatap kekasihnya berkutat dengan alat – alat dapur. Setelah Jongdae serta Baekhyun pamit pulang, serta Ibu yang katanya ada acara pertemuan. Sehun memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Mendapatkan sebuah pelayanan menyenangkan dari Jongin. Calon Ibu dari darah dagingnya ini terlihat begitu manis dengan apron hitam menggantung dileher serta lingkar pinggang. Ribuan kali terlihat menawan bahkan hanya karena senandung lirih musik liris yang menenangkan. Sehun berdiri. Menangkap Jongin dalam dekapannya. Mencium pipi Jongin sekilas, sebelum menjalankan tangannya yang besar pada perut buncit Jongin. Berdebar panas dalam gelora membahana, hatinya menghangat mengingat bahwa janin yang dikandung Jongin merupakan darah dagingnya, Sehun adalah Ayah dari bayi dalam perut Jongin.

"Aku menyayangimu!" Sehun berbisik. Membawa tubuh Jongin untuk menghadapnya, mengabaikan sup yang hampir matang dengan aroma kaldu yang menggairahkan.

Mata Jongin bergerak – gerak. Tersenyum manis sekali saat menghadiahkan satu kecupan mesra pada belah bibir Sehun, lalu ia berbalik. Jujur, Jongin malu sekali. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia akan seberani ini. Pipinya memerah beberapa saat dan terasa panas.

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu segera, Jongin!" Masih melingkarkan lengan diatas perut Jongin, mengecup ringan pundak. Sehun sungguhan takut kehilangan Jongin serta bayinya. Ada perasaan yang tak mengenakkan hati setelah Ibu membisikkan hal yang menurutnya mengerikan. Kalau boleh jujur. Sehun gugup luar biasa, hatinya terasa sangat gelisah dan tak menentu.

"Jangan berjanji padaku, Sehun! Aku takut!" Terakhir Ibu Jongin berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke Dunia air bersama Taemin serta Krystal, dan janji itu hanya melayang diudara. Menjadi janji manis terakhir sebelum penculikan serta penyekapan itu terjadi. Sejak saat itu, Jongin begitu takut akan kata – kata berlabel janji. Satu verba mengerikan, menjadi _momok_ ketakutannya tiap kali pergi ke alam mimpi. Dan Sehun sedikit mengerti alasan Jongin akan ketakutannya, Dokter Luhan serta Minseok banyak memberitahunya tentang Jongin dan pribadi sekundernya.

"Maafkan aku!" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap pelan kepala Jongin dan menciuminya sekali lagi. Sehun rasa tanggapan Jongin masih baik – baik saja saat terakhir kali ia melamar pria itu. Hanya saja Sehun semakin yakin bahwa ia telah menghadapi dua orang yang berbeda selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia menjadi sangat yakin bahwa Kai telah membohonginya serta semua orang beberapa hari lalu.

"Tidak! Tapi harusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Melepaskan pelukan Sehun, berbalik kembali menatap Sehun. "Bukan aku yang seharusnya disini. Maaf telah mengacaukan segalanya. Harusnya kau merencanakan hari bahagia seperti ini dengan Kai, membangun keluarga kecil kalian dan aku disini telah lancang berada ditengah – tengah kalian!" Jongin tersenyum pahit. Hatinya sakit luar biasa.

"Kau mengigau!" Melongokkan kepala kedalam panci sup dibelakang Jongin, kemudian tersenyum sumringah. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan! Sebaiknya istirahat, dan aku akan mengurus sisanya!"

"Oh Sehun! Kau gila? Turunkan aku!" Jongin memekik saat tangannya justru melingkar erat disekitar leher Sehun. Pria itu secara mengejutkan membawanya pada sebuah gendongan romantis dengan wajah menggelikan karena menahan berat badan Jongin. Jangan beritahu Sehun tentang berat badan Jongin yang bertambah dua kali lipat semenjak kehamilannya, bisa pingsan jika Sehun mengetahui angkanya.

Perasaan Sehun selalu tercubit menyakitkan ketika mendengar tiap kata Jongin menunjuk – nunjuk diri sebagai parasit. Sehun tak akan memilih antara keduanya. Ia mencintai keduanya, dua sisi kepribadian yang sangat berbeda dan bukan salah keduanya mereka ada. Jongin dengan segala tekanannyalah yang menciptakan Kai dalam dirinya sendiri. Menunjukkan sebuah eksistensi frasa bahagia dan verba kebebasan ia tanggung jawabkan seluruhnya pada pribadi Kai. Sedang bukan juga salah Kai jika dirinya terlena saat kaki berdiri sebagai namanya. Jongin membagi pikirannya dengan Kai menjadi dua sosok yang berbeda. Kai terkadang hanya tidak siap akan fakta tentang dirinya hanyalah bayangan yang tak diharapkan. Tak akan ada yang bisa disalahkan. Jongin hanya mengekspresikan pribadi cerianya pada cara yang salah, tekanan yang ia terima begitu besar hingga tak ada wadah untuk menampung. Kehilangan kepercayaan diri serta doktrin dari suara menakutkan yang ia dengar dibelakang kepala memperkuat alasan lain bagi Jongin untuk membuat satu lagi tempat untuk menampung segala hal yang ditekannya selama ini.

Hingga suatu hari, ia tak menyadari bahwa disuatu pagi, ia terbangun sebagai sosok yang sangat ceria, tanpa beban dan bebas. Sempat dikira ia melompat keluar dari fase traumatisnya, namun lompatan yang Jongin buat terlalu melampaui batas karena ia benar – benar membagi pikirannya pada sosok yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Pada sosok seorang teman imajinatifnya semasa kecil yang sangat ceria, tumbuh bersama dan besar bersama, menjadikan teman itu berada dalam dirinya menjadi pribadi lain dari dirinya.

"Boleh aku mencium perutmu?" Setelah meletakkan Jongin diatas kursi yang ia tarik dengan kaki. Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin, menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin diatas pahanya. "Perutmu terlihat sangat lucu, bulat – bulat menggemaskan." Cengiran idiot Sehun mampu membuat Jongin melebarkan senyumnya. Manis sekali, dan hati Sehun benar – benar menghangat melihat senyum tulus itu.

"Tak perlu meminta ijin, Sehun! Dia anakmu!" Membawa jemari – jemari panjang Jongin hanya untuk mengusap pipi Sehun, menciumnya sebentar sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas perut Jongin.

"Tumbuh dengan baik, Jagoan! Jangan menyakiti Ibumu atau kita akan berperang setelah ini, Ayah akan melompat masuk kedalam perut Ibumu!" Sehun merasa damai dan momennya begitu romantis sebelum Jongin melayangkan cubitan kecil pada lengan kirinya. Sakit sekali.

"Kau mengigau, Sehun! Sepertinya kau benar – benar sudah kelaparan!" Sehun mencebik, bermaksud melayangkan sebuah protes pada Jongin.

"Kau benar – benar membuyarkan adegan romantisku dengan calon bayi kita, Kim Jongin!" Bibir Sehun sudah maju beberapa senti dari ukuran normal. Jongin yang terlalu gemas akhirnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisian dagu Sehun kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun. Cukup lama, sebelum ia melepasnya dan wajah sudah memerah luar biasa. Jongin mengulum bibir karena sungguh ia malu sekali. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa seorang Kim Jongin sendiri bisa seagresif ini.

"Sepertinya sup sudah matang. Tunggu disini, biar calon Ayah keren ini yang menyiapkan!" Kemudian Sehun berdiri, sebenarnya juga membantu Jongin menangkan diri dari rasa malunya. Meluncur didepan kompor dengan sepanci sup daging yang airnya masak serta kepulan asapnya menggugah selera. Ia baru tahu bahwa Jongin juga jago dalam hal memasak. Meskipun bahan – bahannya sudah berupa potongan yang dipotong oleh Baekhyun serta Jongdae tadi pagi. Jongin tak bisa memegang pisau, ada satu traumatik menyebalkan yang Jongin punya tentang segala jenis pisau.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa nama untuk anak kita, Jongin!"

"Janinku baru berusia enam belas minggu, Sehun. Aku belum memikirkan sama sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan Alexandra Leah?"

"Namanya terdengar elegan."

"Jillian? Lucy?"

"Nama yang cantik dan berkelas."

"Bagaimana dengan Edith atau Agnes?"

"Sehun, kau memilih semua nama anak perempuan untuk bayi kita."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku hanya jatuh cinta pada nama – nama itu." Melebarkan cengiran ketika Sehun menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk untuk Jongin.

"Kau ingin memiliki seorang puteri?" Mata Sehun terlihat sekali berbinar ketika Jongin tahu maksud hatinya. Namun, Sehun akan menerima segala kehendak Tuhan. Dengan Jongin mengandung calon anaknya saja, sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Yang jelas aku ingin anak kita nanti akan terlihat manis seperti Ibunya." Lalu mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Jongin.

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu juga, Sehun!" Meraih sendok makan ditangan Sehun, kemudian menyuapkannya satu kedalam mulut Sehun.

"Tapi kau juga harus makan, sayang!" Dan membelokkan arah tangan Jongin pada suapan kedua. Mereka tertawa selanjutnya.

…

…

…

"Aku yakin kau bukan orang bodoh untuk tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari!" Wanita itu menyilangkan kaki dibawah meja. Bersedekap dada menampakkan wajah congkak.

"Kau berbahaya, Kris!" Kris hanya menampakkan senyum miring. Membenahi jas abu diatas kaos polos berwarna putihnya.

"Jangan mengada – ngada! Kau jauh lebih bahaya untuk Sehun dan Jongin, Nyonya Oh!" Raut wajah wanita itu mengeras, sebelum ikut menampakkan senyum sinis dihadapan keponakannya sendiri. Baginya Kris Wu merupakan orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Memantau seluruh kegiatan Jongin, sama saja mengumpankannya pada para predator ganas. Dan Sehun! Anak itu, _ck!_ Tak tahu apapun!" Ibu Sehun menggeram rendah, menatap nyalang Pria tinggi berwajah sombong dihadapannya.

"Rupanya kau cukup pintar untuk mencium gerak – gerikku, Wu! Kau hebat karena memanfaatkan pacar doktermu itu untuk mengorek semua informasi tentang Jongin!" Keduanya bersitatap, sama – sama dingin dan culas.

"Tapi jangan kau kira aku masih akan terus diam saja! Aku bahkan melihatmu disebrang jalan tengah memantau Kai di restoran temannya beberapa waktu lalu!" Salah satu alis naik meremehkan. Ibu Sehun bahkan sangat pandai dalam membaca pribadi seseorang, terlebih perawakannya.

"Bahkan, aku akui jika Sehun cukup bodoh untuk mengenali pribadi kekasihnya sendiri. Ia bahkan mengira Kai sebagai Jongin beberapa waktu lalu!" Kemudian membangkitkan tawa menggelikan dari Kris.

"Dia memang cukup bodoh dan menjadi sangat mudah untuk dikelabui!" Jenis senyum keduanya merupakan senyum remeh. Tipe senyum menjatuhkan lawan.

"Jadi, kurasa cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita, Nyonya Oh! Kita urusi urusan masing – masing! Semoga Sehun cepat sadar akan kebodohannya!" Beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ibu Sehun yang sedang menyesap martini diatas gelas tingginya.

"Ah satu lagi!" Kris berbalik. "Kai diterima dalam satu perusahaan berita!" Lalu pergi melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Dengan begitu pertemuan sangat singkat mereka selesai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membahayakan calon cucuku, Kris!"

…

…

…

Chanyeol menjadi semakin idiot duduk dikursi panjang ruang tamu rumah sangat besar ini. Membawa – bawa amplop coklat berisi surat panggilan yang ditujukan untuk Kai. Kemarin, pagi – pagi sekali pengantar pos datang menemuinya, mencari seorang bernama Kai untuk mendapatkan sebuah surat. Chanyeol menunggu, menghubungi Kai namun nihil hasil, hingga ia membuka – buka isi amplop dan menemukan alamat ini. Chanyeol tak pernah tahu bahwa Kai merupakan orang yang sangat kaya.

Memang Kai yang membukakannya pintu, tapi orang ini sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Mengangkat satu alis ketika seorang lelaki berkulit putih serta berperawakan tinggi muncul dari balik punggung Kai. Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai kekasih kaya Kai, Oh Sehun. Bahkan Sehun jauh lebih heboh dalam menyambutnya, berbeda sekali dengan sosok Kai yang hanya memberinya seulas senyum bingung.

"Em… Se-sebenarnya…" Chanyeol mengusap telapak tangan diatas paha. Untuk suatu alasan, ia menjadi sangat gugup. Ia mengenal dekat Kai bahkan sudah seperti saudara kembar. Tapi, hari ini, ia serasa dihadapkan pada satu sosok orang lain yang berwajah sama dengan Kai. "K-kai, kau diterima di salah satu stasiun TV nasional dibagian warta berita!" Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak disangka – sangka oleh Chanyeol. Karena dua orang yang tengah duduk dihadapannya kini, saling bertatap – tatapan dengan mimik wajah penuh keterkejutan. Bukan rasa kejut karena senang, namun sebuat keterkejutan yang benar – benar menunjuk verba kaget.

"Sepertinya, aku akan menolak surat panggilan itu, Chanyeol!" Sehun yang angkat bicara. Justru kini Chanyeollah yang membola berlebihan. Hei, menjadi seorang warta berita adalah impian Kai. Satu hal, Kai menempatkan pekerjaan di dunia pemberitaan menjadi hal – hal yang ingin ia raih selain menjadi penari professional.

"Ta-tapi… Bukankah Kai menginginkan hal ini terjadi?" Kemudian menatap Jongin. Pria itu jelas terlihat bingung. Meremas tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya. Chanyeol rasa Kai dihadapannya ini sudah seperti seorang yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Maaf Chanyeol, tapi aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehun." Dan pula, nada bicara Kai dihadapannya ini jauh terdengar sangat canggung dibanding nada bicara Kai ketika menghampiri restorannya. Sangat bar – bar dan tak tahu malu. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merindukan Kai yang tak tahu malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian! Bersenang – senanglah!"

"Tidak, Chanyeol! Sama sekali tidak mengganggu! Kapan – kapan mampirlah lagi!" Meski terdengar sangat canggung, namun Jongin terlihat sekali menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Pria ini berwajah menyenangkan. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya juga untuk Jongin mengenal teman – teman Kai mulai sekarang.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Chanyeol buru – buru pergi ketika sudah sampai depan pintu. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sehun dan Jongin yang saling berpelukan. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Dan masalah Kai, mungkin ia akan mencoba bertanya di lain waktu jika anak itu mampir ke restorannya.

"Hati – hati dijalan, Chanyeol!" Ucap Sehun serta Jongin bersamaan, sebelum mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

Sementara mobil di sebrang jalan itu juga pergi setelah melihat Chanyeol keluar.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Sinetron banget kan ya? XD_

 _Sudah berapa abad saya gak lanjut ini cerita? XD_

 _Ngetik pagi – pagi sekali, trus tidur lagi, ngetik lagi, fiyuuhh XD_

 _Semoga suka ^^_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


	14. The Middle

The Middle

 _Apa yang menjadi sebuah penengah diantara kita, ternyata hadir pada suatu waktu yang tak disadari…_

…

…

…

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Chanyeol buru – buru pergi ketika sudah sampai depan pintu. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sehun dan Jongin yang saling berpelukan. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Dan masalah Kai, mungkin ia akan mencoba bertanya di lain waktu jika anak itu mampir ke restorannya.

"Hati – hati dijalan, Chanyeol!" Ucap Sehun serta Jongin bersamaan, sebelum mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

Sementara mobil di sebrang jalan itu juga pergi setelah melihat Chanyeol keluar.

…

…

…

 __I'm Me Bagian 14__

…

Duduk termangu di tepian ranjang. Setelah pulang dari kediaman Kai, Chanyeol begitu saja menjajakan kaki ke rumah susunnya. Menghubungi Kibum bahwa hari ini ia kurang enak badan dan memutuskan untuk mengurung diri didalam rumah sederhananya. Ia masih bujang, membeli rumah loteng yang kecil – kecilan, meskipun Chanyeol memiliki kekayaan pribadi yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Tatapannya kini kosong, menatapi bunga kaktus kekuningan yang ia rawat didekat jendela kamar. Teman bicara katanya. Kemelut pikiran membuatnya seolah linglung. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya adalah benar – benar seorang Kai. Sehun ada disana sehingga memperkuat dugaannya bahwa lelaki itu benar Kai. Tapi mengapa Kai yang ditemuinya siang ini begitu berbeda. Menjadi seorang yang malu – malu, terlebih lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengenali Chanyeol. Terlihat sekali pada alis yang mengerut ketika sebuah senyum idiot Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu rumah besar itu.

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti merenung dan merenung hingga kepalanya pening. Hingga satu fakta yang ia baru ingat menamparnya keras – keras. Perut Kai membuncit cukup besar. Kali ini Chanyeol benar – benar yakin bahwa Kai telah menutupi kehamilannya pada semua orang di restoran, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Kai benar hamil. Chanyeol ingat betul ketika terakhir kali Kai berkunjung, pemuda itu sudah tampak lebih berisi.

Berjalan lungkrah menuju sebuah meja komputer. Hanya melakukan beberapa hal random menuruti naluri. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah Macbook silver dari dalam laci, membuka buku pintar itu, setelahnya jari – jari hanya menari samar diatas papan ketik. Ia ingat betul, ada sebuah foto keluarga tak jauh dari tangga di rumah Kai, letaknya memang tak begitu terlihat dari ruang tamu, namun ia menemukannya ketika tak sengaja mata menjelajah karena rasa gugup. Didalam foto didekat sebuah lukisan puing – puing Alhambra, ia mengenali sesosok pria setengah baya yang duduk pada kursi utama. Kim Dongwook. Seorang pengusaha sekaligus arsitektur terkenal pada masanya. Pria itu sering kali menghiasi halaman utama korang – koran bisnis yang seringkali Ayahnya baca.

Dengan cepat jari – jari panjang Chanyeol mengetikkan beberapa huruf guna melancarkan pencariannya tentang Kim Dongwook. Ia membuka – buka biodata lelaki setengah baya itu. Mencantumkan nama, pendidikan, karir, serta sedikit gambaran tentang keluarganya. Pria itu memiliki seorang isteri dan tiga orang anak kembar, dengan dua lelaki dan satu perempuan. Tak ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai keluarganya. Dan hal itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol lapar akan rasa penasaran.

Ia melanjutkan pencariannya. Dimulai dari jenjang karir Kim Dongwook, pengaruh dirinya pada industri perhotelan yang dirasa hanya biasa – biasa saja. Chanyeol sudah terlalu kenyang akan isu – isu dunia bisnis serta politik seperti yang di geluti oleh Ayahnya. Ayah Chanyeol dulunya merupakan salah seorang yang bekerja di kantor KPK sebelum akhirnya mengambil pensiun tiga tahun lalu. Tak ada yang menarik. Chanyeol rasa, Kim Dongwook sama seperti kebanyakan pembisnis yang bersinar namanya. Hingga satu isu yang akhirnya menuntun Chanyeol pada sebuah portal berita dengan judul besar dan tebal membahas tentang sebuah penculikan yang berakhir pembunuhan. Ini menarik.

Disebutkan bahwa korban merupakan isteri serta salah seorang anak lelaki kembar Kim Dongwook. Kejadian kelam itu terjadi di tahun kambing. Itu artinya kejadian berlangsung ketika Chanyeol berusia tiga belas. Chanyeol begitu serius ketika membaca kata perkata yang tertera pada layar Macbooknya. Mengernyit dalam sebelum matanya tiba – tiba membola lebar. Ada sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik serta anak lelaki yang Chanyeol yakin itu adalah isteri serta anak Kim Dongwook. Chanyeol tampak tak asing dengan wajah anak itu, dia mirip sekali dengan Kai.

Tak puas disitu. Chanyeol akhirnya menelusuri rekam jejak pemberitaan memilukan lima belas tahun silam. Mengantarkannya pada sebuah jalan buntu, karena polisi serta para penyidik begitu saja menutup kasus yang Chanyeol rasa masih menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Dari sana Chanyeol mendapat nama anak lelaki yang menjadi salah seorang korban penculikan, Kim Jongin. Jika tidak salah dengar, Sehun sempat memanggil nama Kai sebagai Jongin tadi.

Berbekal rasa penasaran yang begitu menggebu. Chanyeol secara acak mengetikkan nama Oh Sehun akhirnya dalam kolom pencarian. Seperti dugaannya. Sehun merupakan seorang pemuda panas yang mampu meraih kesuksesannya di usia muda. Berdarah Korea-China-Kanada, pria itu di lahirkan di Tanah Hijau bagian Amerika Utara, pada satu kota terbesar bernama Nuuk. Ayahnya merupakan pengusaha dibidang perhotelan, orang asli Korea Selatan yang menikahi seorang wanita berdarah China-Kanada berkebangsaan Kanada. Sehun menjadi satu – satunya penerus bisnis keluarga, melirik usaha bisnis meubel yang akhirnya mengantarkan namanya pada satu titik yang bersinar. Menjadi bujang paling diminati, terlebih kehidupan asmara yang begitu tertutup dimata publik, membuat beberapa orang menjadi sangat penasaran. Hingga satu artikel melebarkan senyum Chanyeol. Pada judul di jelaskan bahwa akhirnya terkuak siapa kekasih Oh Sehun selama ini.

Ada satu dua foto – foto curian yang menampilkan Sehun berkunjung pada sebuah rumah. Di jelaskan dalam kata – kata bahwa kunjungan Sehun memiliki frekuensi sering yang cukup padat ke rumah besar tersebut. Dan Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa rumah yang di kunjungi Sehun merupakan rumah yang tadi siang ia datangi. Itu rumah Kai, tidak salah lagi.

Tak hanya sampai disana. Di artikel berikutnya menyampaikan satu pembahasan yang lebih seru. Mengungkap bahwa rumah yang seringkali Sehun kunjungi merupakan rumah peninggalan almarhum Kim Dongwook. Kuat dugaan kekasih pengusaha muda ini adalah salah satu putera Kim, bernama Jongin. Berdasar data yang ada, Kim Taemin dan Kim Krystal melebarkan sayap karirnya di luar negri, hingga satu konklusi didapat bahwa Kim Jonginlah seseorang yang seringkali di kunjungi oleh Oh Sehun.

Rasa laparnya akan hal – hal baru yang menakjubkan, menggugah Chanyeol pada satu rasa menggebu untuk tahu siapa itu Kim Jongin. Secara asal ia pun mengetikan satu nama pada kolom pencarian berikutnya. Kim Jongin, menjadi sosok kekasih Sehun yang begitu misterius. Dari seluruh artikel yang dibacanya, belum ada satu fotopun yang mengungkap wajah asli Kim Jongin ini. Sampai akhirnya satu gambar membuatnya bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk heboh bahwa Kim Jongin ini benar – benar Kai yang dikenalnya. Meski tak terlihat wajahnya, tapi Chanyeol masih ingat betul ketika terakhir kali Kai berkunjung ke restoran. Memakai jubah panjang berwarna abu serta rambut yang memanjang berwarna hitamnya. Gambar itu di ambil tepat didepan restorannya. Terlihat Sehun yang tengah mencium pemuda itu didepan mobil, dan Chanyeol bersumpah, ia melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Satu peristiwa romantisme di simpang lima ketika senja datang, tapi menyimpan satu kengerian ketika ia melihat seseorang bertopeng mengawasi pasangan itu dari gang sempit sebelah restoran.

Chanyeol harus cukup puas atas pencariannya, meski rasa haus akan kebenaran masih saja mencekik lehernya. Teka – teki yang masih berputar menyebalkan adalah, siapa Kai dan Kim Jongin sebenarnya? Apa mereka orang yang sama? Atau adakah hal besar yang berusaha Kai tutupi darinya.

Sehun mengusap kepala kasar. Mengesah nafas dalam diatas meja kerja. Ia kembali ke kantor tepat sepuluh menit Krystal pulang. Menyita surat panggilan pekerjaan Kai dari tangan Jongin. membiarkannya terbengkalai diatas meja dengan posisi terbuka. Sehun tahu bahwa pekerjaan ini adalah salah satu pekerjaan yang begitu di harapkan oleh Kai, namun disatu sisi ia tak bisa membiarkan Kai-Jongin berkecimpung dalam dunia luar yang liar. Terlebih bisikan Ibu kemarin masih saja menghantuinya dengan begitu kejam.

"Sehun!" Kris datang seraya memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku. Ibu bilang ia harus hati – hati pada orang ini.

"Warta berita? Ap-" Sehun langsung merebut surat itu ketika Kris hendak mengambilnya.

"Bukan apa – apa." Kemudian melipat dan menyelipkan diantara map – map tebal didalam rak duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau membatalkan rencana ke Jepang minggu ini." Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Memandang Kris dengan tatapan menelisik. "Bukan apa – apa, hanya saja investor kali ini bukankah sudah kau incar dari dulu?" Lanjut Kris menyadari air wajah Sehun yang tak bersahabat.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Jongin sendiri." Menunjukkan satu tatapan mengancam. Kris tahu bahwa Sehun telah membangun sebuah jarak tak kasat mata terhadapnya. Kris bukan orang bodoh. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Nyonya Edith telah meracuni Sehun dengan kalimat – kalimat berdasar premis tak berdasar yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kuharap kau lebih pandai menyamarkan gerak – gerikmu, Oh Sehun!" Seolah merapikan dasi, membenahi kerah jas. Kris bermaksud mengejek.

"Berkencan dengan Minseok bukan hal yang buruk." Kemudian mengeluarkan sisir kecil dari saku jas. "Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan? Ah kurasa aku memang selalu tampan." Lalu berdiri, beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan Oh Sehun. Menghentikan langkah ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

Melihat tingkah aneh Kris, membuat Sehun semakin bimbang. Ia tak tahu tengah berdiri antara kebenaran atau sebuah kepalsuan. Ia tak dapat mempercayai siapapun kali ini. Tidak satupun, termasuk Ibunya.

Sehun kembali meraih amplop berisi surat panggilan untuk Kai. Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan akan lebih baik ia melupakan masalah kepercayaannya terhadap Ibu dan Kris. Sehun membaca pelan – pelan kata demi kata yang tercetak jelas dalam balutan gaya Times new roman. Nama lengkap Kai tertera jelas disana. Ada satu getar kerinduan dalam hati Sehun ketika mengingat kembali kebersamaannya bersama Kai. Meski Jongin selalu berada disisinya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kai dan Jongin jelas berbeda. Ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kehadiran Kai, bukan berarti ia tak bisa menerima Jongin. Fakta bahwa perlahan ia juga mulai menyayangi Jongin, membuat Sehun seperti membagi cintanya pada dua orang yang berbeda, meski nyatanya dua pribadi itu berada dalam tubuh yang sama.

Sehun membaca keseluruhan biodata Kai yang tertera. Menaikkan satu alis ketika ia baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kai berada di usia dua tahun diatas Jongin. Keduanya memiliki angka kelahiran yang berbeda. Kai tidak mengenyam bangku sekolah dasar, ia menamatkan sekolahnya dalam rangkaian _home schooling_. Sehun rasa ia mengerti alasan ini. Dilanjutkan pada jenjang sekolah menengah pertama hingga menengah atas di sekolah seni yang disebut Lila. Sekolah yang sama dimana Jongin mengenyam pendidikannya. Hanya itu, Kai tak menyebutkan identitas diri lebih lanjut.

Seperti tertampar, Sehun menyadari sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya. Selama ini ia masih kekanakan dan egois. Daripada menelaah bagian – bagian yang salah dari awal, ia lebih memilih menata hati untuk dicintai dan mencintai seseorang. Bukan hal yang salah. Hanya saja sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah, menjadi seorang lelaki sejati yang harus mampu membimbing serta menjadi pelindung keluarganya. Menjaga Jongin ataupun Kai dan satu lagi nyawa yang kini tengah berjuang didalam perut kekasihnya. Ia sadar betul bahwa selama ini hanya menjadi lelaki lemah yang kurangnya ketegasan dalam diri. Ia terlalu terlena akan kesenangan semata, sama sekali tak memperhitungkan dampak – dampak negatif yang pasti akan membuat sebuah boomerang besar, bagi dirinya, keluarga, bahkan orang yang sebenarnya tak mengerti apapun akan ikut terseret kedalam kasus rumitnya.

Dalam sebuah lamunan panjang. Sehun tiba – tiba di kagetkan karena dering ponsel yang tergesa. Nama Jongin tertera pada layar ponselnya. "Hallo!"

"Sehun cepat kemari!" Itu suara Krystal. Seperti tergopoh tidak jelas, wanita itu memberikan sebuah perintah pada Sehun. Bulu kuduk meremang tiba – tiba.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Krys! Bicara pelan – pelan! Ada apa?" Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Cepat kemari, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang!"

"Oke, aku kesana!" Tanpa berpikir panjang. Sehun langsung meraih kunci mobilnya. Melesat secepat yang ia bisa ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Jongin. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Sehun seperti kesetanan. Menempuh perjalanan ke rumah Jongin dalam waktu duapuluh menit, yang harusnya jika dilakukan dengan perjalanan normal, dari kantornya menuju rumah Jongin akan memakan waktu kurang lebih empat puluh delapan menit.

Begitu memarkir mobil, Krystal telah menyambutnya. Menuntun Sehun kedalam kamar Jongin. lelaki itu hanya diam. Tak melakukan apapun selain keterdiaman yang ia suguhkan. Sehun pernah melihat Jongin yang seperti ini ketika ia bertukar posisi dengan sang alter. Pagi tadi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor, Jonginlah pribadi yang ditemui oleh Sehun, lalu apakah saat ini Kai yang tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Apa dia Kai?" Sehun bertanya pada Krystal yang hanya berdiam diri disamping Sehun, tak berani menghampiri kakak kembarnya sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Dia Ji." Sehun mengernyit dalam memandang Krystal.

"Satu alter Jongin yang tak pernah muncul sejak lima tahun terakhir." Sehun membola sempurna. Jongin memiliki tiga sisi kepribadian?

Tapi nada bicara Krystal seolah ketakutan ketika menyebut nama Ji. Seolah sebuah pribadi yang berbahaya, Krystal hanya memandang sang saudara dari jauh.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan?" Sehun bertanya hati – hati. Tak ingin mengganggu waktu Ji untuk melamun diatas tempat tidur.

"Dia menangis dan menangis, marah dan membanting beberapa benda ketika menyadari perut buncitnya." Krystal menatap sudut ruang kamar Jongin yang berantakan. Benda – benda berserakan, hasil amukan Ji beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dia adalah seorang _traumatic holder_ yang dimiliki Jongin. Ji berperan sebagai sisi sedih serta gelap dari Kim Jongin. Menurut Psikiatri yang pernah menangani Jongin, ia membagi pengalaman sedih serta _traumatic_ hebat atas kasus menyedihkan itu pada Ji. Dan selama ini Ji-lah yang menanggung segala kesedihan Jongin. Perlu kau tahu bahwa Jongin berperan sebagai _Host_ juga pribadi Jongin yang sebenar – benarnya. Seseorang yang _innocent, pure_ , ramah dan pemalu." Sehun mengambil nafas panjang. Kepalanya benar – benar terasa pening. Pikiran – pikiran seperti Kris adalah penjahatnya tergeser sudah dengan fakta baru tentang Ji. Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Ji yang tengah duduk melamun dengan sesekali terdengar sebuah isak memilukan.

"Ji?" Sehun meraih tangan Jongin, kemudian ia genggam dengan begitu lembut.

Ji mendongak, menatap matanya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ji beringsut mundur. Menyudutkan diri pada kepala ranjang. Meraih apapun untuk melempari Sehun agar lelaki itu pergi. "Jangan mendekat!" Suaranya begitu parau. Hati Sehun entah kenapa terasa tercabik dan teriris memilukan melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Tatapan ketakutan itu benar – benar terpancar. Matanya masih mengembun serta seluruh tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan. Sehun tak sanggup membayangkan betapa Jongin dulu sangat tersiksa akan sebuah rasa takut yang begitu hebat. Terlebih anak Sembilan tahun itu mengalami sebuah kekerasan secara verbal dan non verbal. Sehun benar – benar mengutuk siapapun penjahat biadab itu. Dan ia bersumpah akan menemukan siapa dalang dibalik kasus penculikan Jongin serta ibunya lima belas tahun lalu. Untuk saat ini, ia tak sepenuhnya percaya jika Krislah orangnya. Lelaki itu baru berusia lima belas ketika insiden berlangsung. Sehun akan mencari tahu.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continue__

…

 _Ehem, hai XD_

 _Beberapa waktu ini aku coba liat film – film bertema DID meski gak sampai selesai. Aku takut masa XD_

 _Aku bukan ahli, aku hanya menulis berdasar secuil pengetahuan yang aku lihat dan baca dari internet. Jadi mohon koreksi jika ada pakarnya XD_

 _This just a fiction. Don't take it serious guys :)_

 _Btw aku lagi tertarik sama drama Burning Sun :"_

 _(Best regards… Caesar)_


End file.
